


We Could Just Change The Picture

by RainbowDiplodocus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic af, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, a bit of fake dating somehow, a bucket loads of sexual tension, a lot of pinning, slightly angsty, there's a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 65,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDiplodocus/pseuds/RainbowDiplodocus
Summary: ''I'm not unhappy, Kara.'' Lena breaks the silence after a while of Kara just looking at her and her staring at the leaf-covered sky.''I didn't say anything.'' Kara replies, her eyes not leaving Lena.''You don't have to. I can see how you look at me.''''How do I look at you ?'' [...]''Like I'm not as happy as the woman in the framed picture.'' She states, this time, looking at Kara.Kara only looks at her, not really knowing what to say. Like Lena said earlier, this kind of pictures are meant to look like happy family portraits, but Kara knows she was actually as happy as the picture made it look when she took one with the Danvers.Kara shrugs, ''Maybe, you could just change the picture.''OR, In the need of a place to stay in National City, Kara finds herself staying at James Olsen and Lena Luthor's house, watching over their kids in exchange of their spare bedroom. And Kara quickly realises the family isn't as happy as their framed pictures let on.OR OR, Lena is in an unhappy relashionship and Kara is the new Nanny.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 125
Kudos: 676





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in January 2020 (before everything went wrong) and I never got the chance to post it before today, so enjoy!

Kara sends a quick text to her sister as she drops her suitcase in front of the manor-like house. She inhales heavily ; she made it. She managed to get an internship at CatCo Worldwide Media and will spend the entire summer working, three days of the week, under Cat Grant herself.

Unfortunatly, the internship is in National City, meaning that Kara had to leave her cozy bedroom in Midvale to make her debut in the big city. Which also mean she needed to find a place to stay. But not with Alex, who moved in National City two years ago. Kara can handle almost anything, but living on her sister's couch for three months is a bit too much. She at least needs a door between the place she'll sleep in and someone else's bedroom.

Which is why Kelly proposed she could live with her brother, leaving her and Alex some privacy. She already talked with Kelly's brother on the phone, James, and he accepted to let her stay in one of their spare bedroom for free, in exchange of some babysitting on her days off. And Kara is really good with kids.

And this is how Kara ended up on front of the biggest house she ever laid her eyes on, and Eliza's house isn't that small. She takes a deep breath and press the doorbell. A high melody resonate from inside the house, and Kara notes that no dogs comes barking. Too bad, she would've liked a fluffy companion.

She doesn't hear any footsteps inside, but after a few seconds, the door opens. And it isn't James.

Kara gapes like a fish out of water in front of the woman who opened the door. She knows she must look stupid, but she's a little taken aback by the woman's beauty. How is it even possible to look this good ? Straight black hair that looks too soft to be real, green piercing eyes and a razor sharp jawline. Kara has the passing thought that she needs to paint this woman at some point. The woman who strangely looks quite familiar.

But she shakes the thought away when she noticed the woman is looking at her with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in amusement.

''Right !'' Kara shakes her head, dropping her backpack to present her hand to the woman, ''Sorry, I'm Kara. Kara Danvers.''

''Miss Danvers,'' The woman takes Kara's hand in hers, which is much smaller and much softer. ''You're here early.'' She lets go of Kara's hand who misses the contact instantly.

''I know. I was supposed to meet my sister before coming here, but she ditched me. So I thought I might come here early, instead of parading in the city with my suitcase.'' The woman raises the second eyebrow and Kara feels like she should've asked before. ''But if it's an inconvinience I can go ! I can just walk around and come back in two hours like I was supposed to ! Yeah, I should do that. I'm gonna do that.''

Kara bends down to take her backpack, but a soft hand suddenly rests firmly on her bicep. She raises her head to meet the woman's amused eyes.

''Don't be silly,'' The woman almost laugh, letting go of Kara when she drops her bag again, ''Let me show you to your room, so you can get yourself comfortable before James and the kids come back.''

Kara picks her bag up again, this time she follows the woman inside the house, noting the expensive furniture and surprisingly tidy house. She stops in front of a framed picture in the entryway. It's a family picture, a professional shot, the kind Eliza payed for them when they adopted Kara.

In the picture, the woman who opened the door stands on the right, her hand on the shoulder of a young boy. Another boy is next to the first one, mirroring him in every aspect, obviously twins. And a man is holding the shoulder of the second boy, his ressemblance to Kelly obvious enough that Kara recongnizes James. In his arms, James holds a tiny infant, their face barely visible from under the white blanket surrounding them, but their skin dark enough that Kara knows it's James child. The twins, on the other hand, are as pale as the woman.

Kara notices they all seem happy, all smiling to the camera.

''That's usually the case in these kind of picture, Miss Danvers.''

Kara jumps a little, the woman closer to her than she thought and apparently a mind reader. Unless Kara said it out loud. Which is probably more plausible.

''Are you telling me you're not happy ?'' Kara asks, knowing she might sound a bit nosy, but Eliza always encouraged curiosity, stating it's a natural part of learning.

''I love my children, Miss Danvers. I wouldn't be unhappy with them around.''

Kara can't help but notice the woman didn't respond to her question. But she doesn't get to press on, the brunette already leaving down a hallway with light footsteps on the carpeted floor. Kara follows, dragging her suitcase behind her.

The woman stops in front of a white door before opening it, gesturing for Kara to come inside. The bedroom is more than Kara was expecting. And she can't help but gape again for the second time today when she realises she has her own bathroom with italien bath and a dressing almost bigger than her childhood bedroom. This looks like a house in itself and Kara can't help but smirks at the thought that her bedroom is bigger than Alex's studio.

''- Already in the bathroom, but we can give you more if needed.''

Kara turns to the woman when she realises she's been talking to her this whole time. ''I'm sorry, what ?''

The woman smiles, apparently more amused than annoyed by Kara's short attention span. ''Towells in the bathroom, some toiletry products in case you don't have any as well, and feel free to ask for anything we forgot to supply.''

''Oh,'' Kara processes, her eyes going from the open bathroom door to the woman who looks at her with gentle eyes, ''That's kind, but that's too much.''

''We've thought you might rather buy your own toiletries, but we wanted you to feel comfortable, Miss Danvers. We want you to see our home as your home for the next three months.''

''That's really nice.'' Kara replies quietly, trying her best not to let her emotions show. She might feel a bit tearful right now, remembering a time when she didn't have a place to call home. And this woman wants to give her that only minutes after meeting her. ''Thank you, Mrs... ?''

The woman chuckles softly and Kara tries to hide her embarassment. So what if she doesn't know the name of the woman she's going to live with for a few months ? She's the one who didn't mention it when they met.

''Miss Luthor,'' The woman says with a tint of amusement in her voice, ''But please, call me Lena.''

Before Kara can reply anything, her brain seems to crash on something. ''Wait,'' She exclaims with wide eyes, ''Lena Luthor as in...''

''Lex Luthor's sister, yes.'' Lena says, her amusement replaced by a neutral expression, a bit defeated.

Kara shakes her head, ''I was gonna say the woman who created the safest cars in the world. My adopted mom has one, and your quick reaction safety saved me more than once ! I don't think I could drive a car that isn't one of L-Corp's without killing myself.''

Kara has to stop herself from going full fangirl mode. The woman in front of her is the person who made the biggest progress in the medical and technological field, mostly to save people's life or protect them. And she's going to share her home with her for three months.

Lena, on the other hand, looks at Kara like she just got kicked in the face. And Kara starts to think she said something wrong, and is about to appologies when Lena starts to laugh. Which really confuses Kara.

''I should've known,'' Lena says once her laughter quiets down, ''You're Alex's sister, of course you wouldn't judge me on my last name. Everytime we see each other, she asks me more question about my compagny and what were doing that I can answer.''

''Doesn't surprise me !'' Kara laughs, relief she didn't mistepped. ''What surprises me is that she didn't tell me she knows Lena Luthor !''

Lena chuckles as well, shrugging innocently. And Kara catches herself thinking she's beautiful. Even more so when she's happy. But she quickly shakes her head and knows that her usual crinkle between her eyebrows is present. ''Wait, who would judge you on your last name ? You did nothing but good for the world.''

Lena's face goes a shade darker and Kara internally curses for taking her smile away. ''You'd be surprised, Miss Danvers. Not everyone see me and my brother as two different people.''

''At least,'' Kara tries to bring the smile back on Lena's face, ''People who knows you won't judge you on something as insignificant as a name.''

But Lena's face only gets darker. Even the fake smile she's now giving Kara can't hide it. ''If only.'' She says almost too quietly for Kara to hear. But she does, and she has to promise herself not to interfere in her host's business to stop herself from bombarding her with questions. Who dares make this gorgeous woman unhappy ?

''Anyways,'' Lena announces, walking out the door and into the hallway, ''I'll let you unpack, I'll be in my office if you need me. Upstairs, third door on the left.''

Kara nods and watches as Lena walks away. Hopefully, she didn't make Lena uncomfortable ten minutes after meeting her.

Kara sighs, letting herself drop down on the mattress of her new bed, surprised at first at the softness of it, before remembering she's living in Lena Luthor's house. Which remind her to yell at Alex for not telling her about Lena sooner. So Kara grabs her phone, ignoring the message Alex send her and simply taping on the phone logo, calling directly her sister.

After two rings, Alex answers, '' _Kara._ ''

''Alex !'' Kara almost shout in the device, aware Alex probably jumped at the volume and quite happy about it, ''Why didn't you tell me I was going to move in with Lena Luthor ?''

Kara can hear Alex's chuckles, meaning it was on pupose, probably knowing Kara would have a complete fangirl attack upon meeting her.

'' _Where would the fun be in telling you that ?_ '' Alex laughs, comfirming Kara's suspicions.

''Alex !'' Kara shouts indignally.

'' _What,_ '' Alex keeps on giggling, '' _Did you have a full on gay panic when you saw her ?_ ''

''No ! I mean, not a gay panic - not that she's not gorgeous, because she is ! - but more like, fangirl panic. I mean, she's Lena Luthor ! She's like my idol and you've known her for years and didn't tell me anything !''

Kara can hear Alex laugh on the other side of the line, '' _Not years ! I've only met her two months ago._ ''

''Still !'' Kara accuses, making Alex laugh louder. ''How come you never said anything to me ?''

'' _Kelly and I planned on dumping you at their house if you ever got your internship and I wanted to see the surprise on your face when you met her. Now I'm gonna have to ask Winn to hack her security cameras to see it._ ''

''Don't you dare !'' Kara gets up suddenly, as if to physically stop Alex from calling their friend. ''Besides, I'm sure even Winn can't hack Lena Luthor.''

'' _Don't tell him that, he might take it as a challenge._ ''

''True. But you really planned on leaving me here for months ?''

'' _Well,_ '' Alex replies, '' _When you applied for the internship, I knew you would ask to live with Kelly and I. Which would be hell, let's face it. I love you Kara, but I can't spend three months without sex and I didn't plan to do it with you three feet away._ ''

''Alex,'' Kara screams with a disgusted grimace, ''Gross !''

'' _What ? It's true. So yeah, Kelly and I started looking for places for you to stay six months ago. And two months ago, I met her brother in his gigantic house with his clever, gorgeous and really rich girlfriend and I knew I found the perfect host for Parasite-Kara._ ''

'' 'M not a parasite.'' Kara mumbles, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout Alex can't see.

'' _Anyways, you now live with a super sexy woman with her three little devils you'll have to take care of some days a week for three months. Hope you enjoy your stay !_ '' And just like that, Alex hangs up.

Kara scoffs, looking at her screen, until a text from Alex comes in. A simple ' _Love you tho_ ' that makes Kara smiles despite herself. She puts her phone down after replying and starts unpacking, filling the giant walk-in closet and dropping her toiletries next to the ones Lena bought for her.

She stays busy in her bedroom until she hears the unmistakable noises of children inside the house. She pokes her head out of her bedroom just in time to see two boys running towards her at full speed.

''Boys ! Your shoes !''

Kara barely register the masculine voice shouting after the kids. The two boys stop in front of her with big matching smiles, two dimples for the boy on the left and one for the one on the right.

''Hi.'' Kara greets with a smile of her own.

''Mommy said you'd be here !'' The first boy exclaims.

''And James said you'll stay with us for a while.'' The other finishes.

Kara notices the fact that they didn't refer to James as their dad, and that the boy on the left grimaced a bit at the mention of their obviously stepdad. But before she gets to reply, the boys keep going.

''What's your name ? My name is Layton.'' The boy with two dimples states proudly.

''I'm Landon,'' One dimple boy continues, ''We're twins ! Are you really Auntie Alex's sister ?''

''I like Auntie Alex,'' Layton keeps going, making Kara wonder if they really want answers to their questions, ''And she's in love with Auntie Kelly.''

''I like Auntie Kelly. And Mommy used to be in love with a girl, too.''

''Her name was Andrea.''

''Boys !'' The twins turn to look at their stepdad who looks slightly furious, but quickly relaxes when the boys quiet down. ''Go take your shoes off and leave Kara alone.''

Before the boys go, Landon whispers to Kara, ''James doesn't like when we talk about Andrea.'' His stepdad frowns and points to the entryway where the other boy is already taking his shoes off, Landon trotting there with his head down. And if Kara finds it strange, she doesn't say anthing, pretending she didn't hear anything and smiling at James Olsen.

''Sorry about them,'' James appologies with a smile, ''They can be a bit much sometimes.''

''I think they're adorable.'' Kara replies.

James doesn't look like he agrees with her and Kara can't help but think about the picture and what Lena said.

''Do you want to come in the living room with us ?'' James asks, nodding towards the end of hallway where the kids disappeared, ''We can chat and you can meet the younger Olsen.''

''I would love to.'' Kara smiles and follows James to the room where the twins are talking excitedly to Lena who holds a young child in her arms.

The last kid is much bigger than in the framed picture, and obviously a girl if Kara knows anything about gender roles. She looks at least one, with a cute yellow sundress and an attempt at pigtails in her too short hair. And when she turns and looks at her, Kara sees her eyes are the exact same shade as Lena's. Unlike the boys who both have black eyes and pale skin, their little sister has green eyes and soft looking brown skin. And Kara knows she shouldn't be surprised at how beautiful the children are, especially when you look at the parents, even if it's only Lena for the boys.

''Kara, this is Jenny Eloise Olsen.'' James says as he coos over the little girl, making her giggles.

''Luthor.'' Lena adds, earning an annoyed look from the man, ''Jenny Eloise Olsen-Luthor.''

James huffs, as if the subject had little importance, even though Lena's expression says the exact opposite.

''And I heard you've already met the twins.'' Lena turns her attention back on Kara, waving towards the boys who are grinning at her.

''I have, indeed.'' Kara extends a hand towards the boys who seem delighted at the idea of a grown-up handshake.

The fastest grabs it first, shaking firmly Kara's hand, ''Landon Jack Luthor.'' He presents himself with what sounds like an attempt at adult voice.

When he lets go, Layton grabs Kara's hand. ''And Layton Jack Luthor, ma'am.'' Instead of shaking it, he presses a kiss on the top of Kara's hand, making her laugh loudly.

''Nice to meet you, gentlemen.'' Kara gets her hand back, grinning. ''I'm Kara Danvers. But you can just call me Kara.'' She turns towards the little girl still in Lena's arms and shakes her tiny hand, ''You too, Miss Jenny Eloise.''

Kara chuckles when the little girl tries to eat her fingers, taking her hand away and beams at Lena's smiling face.

''You really are spectaculary good with children, Miss Danvers.''

''And you get to call me Kara too, Miss Lena Luthor.'' Kara replies, presenting her hand to Lena for the second time today.

Lena laughs as she takes it, ''Kara it is.''

When Lena lets go, Kara turns to offer her hand to James as well, ''And you too Mr. Olsen.''

''Call me James, Kara.'' James takes her hand and shakes it firmly, ''After all, I've been your cousin's best friend since college.''

''Wait, what ?'' Kara takes her hands back, looking at the man in front of her, confused.

James laughs, ''Clark didn't tell you ? We were both surprised to learn that the Kara Danvers who was about to live in my house for three months was the same Kara Danvers as his little cousin.''

''Apparently, no one tells me nothing.'' Kara laughs, thinking about her phone call with Alex. Speaking of... ''So, my sister is dating my cousin's best friend's sister ?''

''I guess.'' James shrugs, ''It's a small world.''

''Sure is !'' Kara beams. She was nervous, coming to National City, having her internship with Cat Grant herself, and sharing a house with complete strangers for three months. But the strangers turn out to be not only Kelly's brother, but her cousin's best friend. And Lena Luthor, who is undeniably one of the most selfless people Kara has ever heard of.

''Jimmy,'' Lena asks James, pulling Kara out of her thoughts, ''Would you mind getting some tea or coffee so we can have a chat with Kara ?''

James doesn't seem too keen on being in kitchen duty, but Lena ignores him, simply gesturing for Kara to sit at the table. Kara follows her lead and sit in front of Lena, the little girl in her lap reaching immediatly for a toddler book Lena puts in front of her.

They don't talk, the silence comfortable, only perturbed by the sounds of James putting the kettle on in the kitchen and the twins playing together. Kara turns to them, watching as Landon – or maybe Layton – pulls out a plastic sword from behing the sofa and starts running after his brother.

Lena is watching them as well, not saying anything when the boys start jumping on the sofa, dropping cushions on the floor. Kara wonders for a moment if they are the kind of parents who allow everything to their children, because Kara might believe in freedom of play, but she's not fan of spoiled kids who believe they're entitled to everything, even at other people's expense.

''Are they... Allowed to mess the sofa ?'' Kara asks, shyly and afraid to sound rude.

Lena smiles at her, not offended in the slightest. ''I don't mind, as long as they tidy after. Which they usually do.''

Kara nods, relieved she won't have to look after messy children. Not that she wouldn't do it anyways. She watches as Layton – once again, it may be Landon – runs away from Landon's sword and throws himself on the sofa, cushions flying everywhere.

''Boys !''

Even Kara jumps when James comes back, shouting at the noisy kids. The twins stop in their track, feet on the back of the sofa and sword raised mid-air. The boy upside down on the sofa just looks at James with pure defiance in his eyes. The other kid starts putting the cushions back on.

''Layton, please.'' Lena asks gently, ''Can you help your brother tidy up.''

At this, Layton looses his rebellious glare and gets up to tidy up the mess. James scoffs, placing down a tray of cups, cookies and hot beverages. Lena seems on the verge of rolling her eyes, but smiles at Kara as she hands her an empty cup.

They serve themself in silence as the boys finish to tidy up. Then, the twins join them, one sitting next to Kara, and the other one next to Lena. Kara notices again how the boys try their best to be as far away from James as possible. She can't help but notice the slight tension between the twins and their stepdad.

The boy next to Kara smiles at her, only one dimple popping out. But Kara can't remember if it's Landon or Layton who only has one dimple. So, she bends towards him and whispers, ''Are you Landon or Layton ?''

The kid grins at her, probably used to this kind of questions, ''Landon. Layton is the one with the pretty face.''

''You have the same face.'' Kara replies, laughing.

''I know.'' Landon grins, proudly. ''Can you pass me a chocolate cookie, please ? Or two.''

Kara chuckles, handing the kid two chocolate chip cookies as she grabs a sugar cookie for herself.

''So, Kara.'' Lena says as Kara puts the entire treat in her mouth, her eyes going a bit wide at the bad timing for conversation, her cheeks puffed out. ''Kelly told us you might agree to watch over the kids some days.''

Kara swallows with difficulties, making Lena smirks at her. ''Well, I'm not planning on staying here for free. I work on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. I can watch over them the rest of the time when you need me.''

''Wednesdays are good.'' James states happily, ''The twins need to go to soccer practice and we usually can't make it.''

Lena nods, taking a sip of her coffee. ''If you can drive, you can borrow one of the cars. But of course, we would be happy to have you here, even if you don't want to look after the kids.''

The way Lena looks at her makes Kara believe she says the truth. If she wanted to, Kara could just stay here for three months, working only three days a week and nothing else. But that's not what Kara wants. She loves children and used to babysit every holidays to make a bit of pocket money. What Kara wants is to be helpful.

''I can drive,'' Kara replies, assurance in her words to make Lena understand how much she means them, ''and I want to help. I've been told I'm a good babysitter and I love soccer.''

Lena smiles at her in a way that makes Kara feel like she just passed a test. But she aced it apparently. ''Thank you, Kara. We could really use your help on Wednesdays, but don't worry about the rest of the time, James and I usually manage to have at least one of us home. And the twins' school holidays only start at the end of the month.''

''No problem,'' Kara smiles back, ''but if you need me when I'm free, I'll help happilly.''

The two parents smile at Kara, while Landon uses the distraction to sneak three cookies in his sleeves, crumbs getting caught in the fabric. The room is quiet, a comfortable silence only broken a few seconds later by the sounds of Jenny Eloise filling her diaper. Layton lets out a loud laugh and Kara chuckles when Lena hands the child over to James.

''Jimmy, darling, would you mind taking care of that while I give Kara a tour ?''

James happily takes the child, getting up and living the room. Lena motions for Kara to get up as well and follow her to the hallway. Kara has time to grab two cookies before following Lena. In the hallway however, Lena stops and turns towards the twins who followed as well. She puts her hands on her hips and stares at the one Kara is pretty sure is Landon.

She doesn't have to say anything, the kid seems to understand immediatly. He sighs and pulls out the cookies from his sleeves, handing them over to Lena who nods gratefully. She then turns to Kara with a smile, while Landon pouts and crosses his arms. ''Landon would eat his entire weight in cookies, and then can't sleep at night because of the prolonged sugar rush.''

Lena gives a cheeky smile at her son who's too busy brooding to pay her any attention, then leads them down the hallway, towards Kara's bedroom. When Lena turns her back, Kara taps the pouting child on his shoulder. Landon gives her a puppy look that would make everyone's heart melt in seconds and Kara hands him one of the cookies she took. Landon's eyes go wide and a grin stretches his face. Kara is worrired the kid might start shouting in glee, but he closes his mouth abruptly when Kara puts her finger on her mouth, noding towards Lena. The boy places the cookie on his chest, as if Kara had just given him the most precious treasure, and he whispers a genuine 'thank you' that makes Kara beams at him.

In front of her, still walking them to the end of the hallway, Kara catches the moment Lena turns her head around with a smirk, having obviously seen the whole cookie scene. She starts to feel a bit guilty, having gone against Lena's parenting, but Kara is pretty sure Lena would have tell her off if she had done anything wrong.

Lena stops at the last door, Kara's bedroom, and turns around to face Kara and the twins. ''Let's start here, shall we ?'' Kara nods and sees the twins nod too, as if they were being given the tour as well. Lena smiles, ''As you know, this is your bedroom. I hope you'll feel at home here, and if you want to invite someone over, please let us know first so I don't call the police thinking a burglar managed to break my security.''

Kara can't help but blush a little at the idea of telling Lena about possible lovers. Not that she would bring over anyone, she's here for an intership, not running after boys and girls and all. She nods anyway and Lena smirks at her, clearly amused.

''Great,'' Lena claps her hands before walking past them towards the closest door, ''now let's keep going.''

The kids follow the entire tour, making comments here and there about different things that happend in different rooms. Like the fact that Layton once threw a plastic boat at Landon and cried for hours when he realised his brother was actually hurt, or the time Jenny Eloise managed to crawl into the Tupperware cupboard and made everyone panic as to where she could've vanished to.

Lena is pleasant, laughing with Kara at the boys stories, adding comments of her own and making Kara smile more often than not. She leads them through the entire house – which is close to gigantic – from the veranda and TV room downstairs, to the bedrooms and office upstairs, even to the labs and gym in the basement. Kara can barely register how amazing the house is. Lena offers her office for Kara to work in if she ever needs to, but Kara refuses politely, having already noticed the desk in her bedroom.

Of all the rooms in this house, and there is a lot, Kara's favorite is the tea room upstairs. She was quite surprised to learn Lena has one – like, who has a tea room in this century ? - but the room is lovely, quiet and next to Lena's massive library. The view is amazing, directly facing a small lake that Lena informs her usually froze in late winter, surrunded by trees and Kara can see birds nests from where she is.

That room is heavenly and Lena gives her the time she needs to appreciate it, not pressing her to move on, simply standing by the door and looking at her like she is trying to read her, comprehend her like a new book.

But Kara doesn't care, simply watching out the window to the faune and flore she can see, amazed by the size of Lena's property and the fact that this kind of small heaven exist in such a big city. Somehow, it reminds her of home. Not Midvale, where she lived since she was twelve, but further up north, in Canada, where she was born. The house she used to live in with her parents was in the middle of nowhere, Kara can't even remember the name of the village. They had a small house, but Kara used to sneak into the attic to watch out the window, the view directly towards a small river on the right and the dark forest on the left. It was simply beautiful. It was a long time ago.

Kara doesn't realises she's crying until she feels Lena's hand on her elbow. She breaks out of her thoughts and looks at the woman who's staring at her with an understanding smile, as if Lena can somehow feel what Kara feels and she relates it.

''Sorry,'' Kara wipes her teary eyes, letting out a wet chuckles, ''I'm just a bit emotional I guess. The view is fantastic, it reminded me of my birth parents.''

Lena's smile gets even softer at this. She doesn't take her hand off Kara's elbow, and Kara doesn't ask her to, somehow finding the simple contact soothing, grounding. ''Are you adopted, Kara ?''

Kara nods at the question, her eyes going back towards the view, ''I was adopted by the Danvers when I was twelve. I used to live in Canada before, in a place with a view like this.'' Kara waves towards the outside and Lena follows her gaze. ''But the middle of a forest isn't always a safe place to be, and a drunk hunter came in our house in the middle of the night and murdered my parents. I wasn't there, I was sleeping at Clark's place that night.''

Kara doesn't move when she feels Lena's hand slide down, grabbing her wrist instead. ''I'm sorry, Kara.'' Lena's voice is soft and Kara turns to look at her instead. Her green eyes are focused on the world outside the window, melancolic. ''I was adopted too, you know. Sort of. When I was four, my birth mother died, she drowned in a lake. Like this one.'' Lena nods towards the expense of water but Kara doesn't take her eyes off her. ''Lionel Luthor, flew to Ireland to get me back and adopted me. I didn't know he was my real father until after he passed away. After Lex went mad and Lillian tried to make me follow her dark path. So the only hope I wouldn't turn out like them died that day. Because I really am a Luthor.''

Kara frowns at the pure look of desdain in Lena's eyes. The Lena Luthor she heard of is a strong woman, using her corrupt last name for good, to make the world a better place. She never thought she could hate the name that much. Not after all the good she managed to do with it.

She's about to say so when Lena laughs it off, ''Don't worry, Kara. I don't really hate my last name anymore. Probably thanks to the twins' dad. He taught me to make it my own and change my legacy if I didn't like it. Which is why all my kids are named Luthor.''

''Yeah, I noticed they don't have their father's last name like Jenny does.'' Kara can't help but point out, the statement more of a question.

Lena's smile turns a bit sad and Kara cringes mentally for being the cause of it. ''No, they don't. Their dad passed away when I was pregnant. His name was Jack, their middle name. But he wanted them to be called Luthor anyways and for their names to start with a 'L', like it's tradition for the Luthors. I refused at first, but like I said, he made me proud to be who I am.''

''You should be.'' Kara agrees and Lena's smile change to something more grateful than sad, ''But why Jenny Eloise, then ?''

Lena's face fall a bit, a darker veil behind her eyes, ''I may be proud of being a Luthor, but not everyone is.''

Kara frowns. She can't mean that.. ? ''James isn't proud of you ?''

''Oh, he's proud of my accomplishements. For him, I am Lena. Not Lena Luthor. The name is quite taboo around him. I had to fight to even get my kid to have my last name, his condition was that he would choose her name. So, Jenny it is. And Eloise was my birth mother's name. I wanted it to be Jenny's first name, but it's apparently too close to a name starting with 'L'.''

Lena rolls her eyes at that and Kara can't help but be a little surprised. James is her boyfriend, he should love her for who she is, last name and legacy included. But Kara doesn't say it, feeling it might be too intruding into the life of her host. Instead, she wriggles her wrist that Lena is still holding and grab Lena's hand, giving it a quick squeeze before letting go.

Lena smiles at her softly. Kara smiles back.

''Anyways,'' Lena shakes her head, not loosing her soft smile, ''Let's keep going before the boys actually destroy the room.''

Kara turns to look where Lena is now looking at the twins, one of them crawling between cushions thrown on the floor, and the other one throwing more for him to dodge.

''Good idea.'' Kara laughs and Lena stops the messy game. The boys get up as one and start putting things where they were before leaving first, ready for the rest of the tour.

''Oh, by the way.'' Lena stops in the doorway and turns to Kara. ''You probably noticed, but Layton isn't James biggest fan and vice versa. If you could please make sure the boys don't play some bad tricks on James while we're not here that would be amazing.''

''Bad tricks ?'' Kara questions. The way Lena says it sounds like it happend a few times before.

''Let's just say James wasn't actually bald when we first met.'' Lena smirks and exits the room, leaving Kara's imagination run free as to what the boys might have done to him. And what they might do to her if they don't like her. At least she knows Landon is on her side thanks to the cookie scene. But Layton might be harder to win over.

\- -

Or not, Kara thinks that night at dinner, when Layton sits next to her and starts a conversation on Harry Potter. The books, Kara learns, not the movies. And apparently, the twins both finished all of them by themself, as well as the Percy Jackson series.

''The Percy Jackson have like sixteen books !'' Kara says, more impressed than confused, ''How do you have time to read them all ?''

''We're allowed to read at school when we finish all of our work before the others. Which happens a lot.'' Layton states proudly.

''So, you're basically saying that you two little guys are actual geniuses like your mother ?''

''Hell yeah, we are !'' Layton shouts, slamming his hands on the table.

''Layton !'' Lena and James both yell at the kid, surprised over the boy's audacity, while Kara tries her best to not burst out laughing, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

''Sorry, Mommy.'' Layton appologies, not without a little smirk thrown Kara's way.

''Well,'' Lena gets up, giving a pointed look at her son, ''since you're grown up enough to think you can use this kind of language, why don't you clear the table with James while Kara and I go have a little chat.'' She gives Kara a look she can't quite decipher and Kara wants to hide, her brain screaming at her she did something wrong.

But she gets up, and follow Lena outside by the back door. Follows her as she walks through the blossomed garden to gigantic willow, its leaves cascading like a perfect dome around the trunk. Lena pushes through the branches, Kara still behind her, and sits on a leave covered bench at the foot of the tree. Out here, everything is dark, the lights of the house barely penetring the thick branches. The place feels like a shelter, calm and isolated.

''Sorry,'' Lena chuckles, ''I needed some fresh air and you looked like the perfect excuse. So you can relax, you're not in trouble, Kara.''

Lena smiles softly at her, her green eyes looking like part of their surrounding. And if Kara thought she looked beautiful earlier, when she was simply smiling at her, she looks heaven sent right now.

Lena is relaxed, right there, under the foliage of the gigantic tree. She looks younger, not the business woman and scientist Kara saw in the magazines, not the mother and girlfriend Kara met today. She looks like Lena Luthor, a 28 years old girl who shouldn't be carrying that much on her shoulders.

She looks simply magnificent.

''I come here when I need time for myself.'' Lena explains, no longer looking at Kara, her eyes now roaming through the leaves as if she could see past them. ''The kids aren't allowed because of its proximity to the lake and James wouldn't even think about looking for me under a tree.''

She chuckles, looking a bit too sad for Kara's liking. So Kara drops her hand on top of Lena's, on the bench between them. Lena doesn't move, but Kara sees her the corner of her mouth lifting up.

''I'm not unhappy, Kara.'' Lena breaks the silence after a while of Kara just looking at her and her staring at the leaf-covered sky.

''I didn't say anything.'' Kara replies, her eyes not leaving Lena.

''You don't have to. I see how you look at me.''

''How do I look at you ? Like you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met and I didn't see you smile nearly enough in the few hours we've known each other ?''

Lena chuckles at that, her smiles brightening her face like a beacon, drawing Kara in.

''Here we go.'' Kara smiles as well. She means it. She knows all the good Lena does to the world, she deserves more than most to be happy.

''No,'' Lena shakes her head, her smile not leaving, ''Like I'm not as happy as the woman in the framed picture.'' She states, this time, looking at Kara.

Kara only looks at her, not really knowing what to say. Like Lena said earlier, these kind of picture are meant to look like happy family portraits, but Kara knows she was actually as happy as the picture made it look when she took one with the Danvers.

Kara shrugs, ''Maybe you could just change the picture.'' Lena frowns a bit so Kara continues, ''Too high expectations are not really good, you know. You can be happy without having to look like a stock photo for a billboard ad.''

Lena laughs at that, her eyes staring at the foliage again. ''You know what, it isn't such a bad advice, Kara.''

''Does that mean you're gonna follow it ?''

Lena turns to her again, the corner of her lips flipped up. ''Maybe I just might.''

Kara sighs softly at that and they both stay here for a while, looking at the dancing leafs in the warm wind, Kara's hand still on top of Lena's.

When Kara's leg starts to bounce up and down and her fingers start a quick taping on top of Lena's hand, Lena takes the hint, and with a low chuckles, invites Kara to come back inside. And it's only when Kara watches Lena taking her muddy socks off, that she realises they both went out there with no shoes on.

With bare feet and muddy socks in her hands, Kara makes her way toward her bedroom. She passes the twins who are running towards Lena in their pyjamas, wishing her goodnight as she goes. Kara returns it before going into her bedroom, throwing the dirty socks in the laundry basket in her bathroom and flopping down onto the bed, sighing. She quickly texts Eliza to let her know she's safe and well arrived, before calling Alex again.

\- -

Kara thought that working under Cat Grant would be... different. She's not complaining, not at all, she just wasn't expecting to be bringing coffee. All day, navetting between Noonan's and Cat Grant's office, bringing coffee, pastries and salads. She's pretty sure Miss Grant doesn't even drink half of the coffee she brings her, but she asks for it so Kara delivers.

But Kara isn't one to complain. She worked really hard to get this internship and she's sure as hell gonna make the best out of it.

And after all, she still get to look around and see for herself what life is inside a media compagny.

''Kiera !''

And that as well. Miss Grant doesn't bother to learn her real name. But Kara stopped correcting her about after lunch on her first day, when Cat Grant made it perfectly clear that she doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon. So Kiera it is.

Kara gets up from her desk, in front of Cat Grant's secretary, Siobhan. Who isn't a big fan of Kara. Probably because since she got here, Miss Grants hasn't ask for Siobhan to do anything other than read her mail for her.

But Kara doesn't dwell on the nasty look thrown her way and enters Cat Grant's office.

''Yes, Miss Grant ?''

''I need you to find Nia Nal in the reporters room and get her to me.'' Cat orders without even glancing up at her intern.

''Sure thing, Miss Grant.'' Kara replies happilly, already acustomised to Miss Grant's attitude, ''I'll be back in a jiffy !''

Kara doesn't miss the look Cat Grant gives her, but she's out of the door before she can say anything. Now all she needs, is to find that Nia Nal. Shouldn't be too hard.

When Kara enters the reporters room – which is more of a reporters floor – all she sees is busy people everywhere. She tries to stop a man for a second, but he shakes his head and keeps on his way. Everyone is too busy to stop, even for a second. Kara walks deeper into the busy room, until she finds a bald man barking orders around.

''Hm, excuse me, sir ?'' Kara asks, shyly.

The man stops mid yell and the reporter he was shouting at uses the distraction to escape.

''What do you want ?'' The man growls, ''Who are you ?''

''I'm Kara Danvers, Cat Grant's intern ?'' Somehow, Kara manages to make her statement sounds like a question and the man snorts.

''What does Cat want, now ?''

''Hm, Nia Nal ?'' Again, sounds like a question.

The man turns around, shouting the poor girl's name. A few seconds later, a young reporter with dark hair and eyes like a doe comes running, carrying three cups of coffee.

''Yes, Snapper ?'' The man scoffs at her and Nia shakes her head, ''I mean, Mister Carr.''

''Whatever,'' Snapper waves his hand, ''Cat needs you upstairs. Go with ponytail, so she can get out of my way and let me do my job.''

Nia Nal nods and follows Kara who says her goodbyes cheerfully to the bald man. Once in the elevator, Kara lets out a deep breath, making Nia chuckles next to her.

''You're new here, ponytail ? I've never seen you before. But I'm pretty sure your name isn't actually ponytail, is it ?''

Kara laughs, ''No, and it's not Kiera either.'' Kara shakes her head in front of Nia's confused frown. ''I'm Kara, Kara Danvers. Cat Grant's intern for the summer.''

Kara presents her hand to the other girl, realising too late that Nia still has her arms full of coffee cups. But Nia expertly frees one of her hand to shake Kara's.

''Oh, you're the intern ! I've heard the fight to get the internship ended up in blood. Congratulation for winning the Hunger Games !'' Nia laughs, her hand still shaking Kara's enthusiasticly, ''I'm Nia Nal, the last recruit down in the reporters' hell hole.''

Kara laughs, pleasantly surprised by Nia's bubbly personality. Not that she doesn't enjoy Siobhan's compagny...

They get to Cat's office, Kara staying silent the entire way there, Nia talking enough for both of them. Kara is slowly starting to think she should've discreetly taken the coffees away from her.

Cat Grant lets them both in, closing the door behind them.

''Nia,'' Cat starts, turning to Nia who looks a little more straight postured than before, ''I called you because I need you on a special asignement. I didn't want to let Snapper choose whoever he thinks might be good enough for this. I choose you.''

Nia beams at that and Kara can't help but smile proudly as well.

''Lena Luthor finally agreed to give CatCo an interview on her newest medical breakthrough.'' Cat informs Nia, completely ignoring Kara.

''I didn't know L-Corp made a new medical breakthrough.'' Nia points out.

''Exactly !'' Cat grins, a bit predatory. ''We're to break the news. More exactly, you're to break the news.''

At this, Nia starts to look more nervous than happy, the responsability of writing probably the biggest story of the month and having to interview a genius CEO, quickly scratching her nerves.

''Don't worry,'' Kara puts a comforting hand on Nia's shoulder, ''Lena isn't that scary. She's actually a real softie.''

Kara laughs, blind to the looks Nia and Cat are giving her.

''Lena ?'' Cat Grant asks, breaking Kara out of her laughter, realising everyone is looking at her. ''You know Lena Luthor, Kiera ?''

''Hm, yes ?'' Kara asks, unsure if it's a good thing or not, ''I live with her, actually.''

If Kara wasn't so scared she said something wrong on her second day, she would laugh at Nia's comically wide eyes. But instead, she simply looks between Cat Grant and the reporter with crippling nerves.

Cat Grants ends up shaking her head, a small smile on her lips. ''Well, Kiera, it looks like you're going to be useful after all.'' Kara almost scoffs at this, like she didn't work her ass off for two days to make Cat happy. ''You're going with Nia, see what you can learn. Now shoo,'' Cat waves them out, ''the interview is in twenty minutes, you better have some questions ready before you get there.''

Nia and Kara leave the room, Nia's eyes still wide as she mumbles, ''Interview in twenty minutes, better have some questions ready. Does she realises L-Corp is twenty-five minutes away from here ?''

''Well, I hope you walk fast and know how to multitask !'' Kara replies cheerfully.

Nia looks at her with still a bit of surprise, but a grin on her face. ''I multitask like no other ! Hold that.''

Nia dumps her three cups of coffee in Kara's arms and pulls a pad and a pen out of her back pocket, starting to scribble questions while Kara tries her best to free her way before she bumps into someone. _Or something_ , Kara thinks when she has to grab Nia's arm to steer her away from a wall.

All in all, they make it to L-Corp in barely more than ten minutes, having run two streets when Nia finished her questions. The young reporter is out of breath, showing her badge at the security, making Kara laugh.

''How are you not even sweaty ?'' Nia asks in the elevator taking them to the CEO's office, ''And how do you manage to chat when you run ?''

''I work out a lot.'' Kara shrugs, laughing at Nia's scoff.

Nia only has time to catch her breath and finish the last of her coffee – having drank the two others on their way, Kara couldn't hide she was quite impressed – before they arrive in front of Lena's assistant's desk.

The woman on the other side raises an eyebrow in front of Nia's flushed face and Kara's grin, making the two girls straighten their composture. Nia clears her throat before introducing them. The secretary nods, pointing to the waiting area and telling them to sit until Lena is ready for them.

Kara laughs when Nia lets herself fall on a chair, still looking like she just ran a marathon. ''Maybe you should drink some water, you look like you need it.''

Nia rolls her eyes playfully, ''I had enough to drink on our way there.''

''Coffee doesn't count, Nia. Unless you're aiming for a heart failure.''

''Better sooner than later.'' Nia shrugs with a smile, letting Kara know she's only joking. Kara raises an eyebrow at her, making the reporter laugh out loud.

This earn them a dirty look from the secretary, but before they can appologise, the office double doors open. Lena steps out of it, not even glancing at them, giving her assistant a file and signing whatever she gives her in exchange. Then, the secretary nods to them and Lena finally turns around.

The look of complete surprise when she sees her makes Kara smile.

''Kara !'' Lena exclaims, walking towards her and Nia, ''When you said you were Cat Grat's intern, I wasn't expecting her to send you on the field.''

''If by 'the field' you mean fetching coffee, than yes, she sends me out every hour.''

Lena laughs at that, making Kara smile again and her assistant stares at them with wide eyes. She finally turns to Nia when she calms her laughter. Nia, who is nervously playing with her reporter's pad.

''And, you are ?'' Lena asks with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raise.

Nia gawks, her mouth hanging open, and Kara thinks back to her first meeting with Lena. Somehow, she isn't surprised that the CEO has this exact effect on everyone.

Nia finally shakes her head when Kara pokes her in the bicep, ''Nia Nal. I'm a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media and I'm here to interview you on your newest medical breakthrough ?'' Somehow, her sentence turns into a question half way through.

Lena only smiles at that and gestures for them to follow her. They make it into her gigantic office, everything white and expensive looking, and Lena sits behind her desk, motionning for the other women to sit as well.

Before she sits, Kara notices the glasses and water jug in the corner. Pointing at it, she silently asks Lena if she can help herself. Lena nods, her attention going back quickly to Nia who starts to explain the protocol of being recorded.

Returning with the other women, Kara puts a full glass of water in front of Nia with a pointed look, before sitting next to her. The reporter rolls her eyes but takes a sip. Kara sits back and turns to Lena who is looking between Kara and Nia with a raised eyebrow and an expression that completely confuses Kara.

But Kara doesn't get to ask, Nia finishing her glass rapidly and starting the interview.

Kara listens, watching as Nia starts shy and hesitant, and gains confidence as the questions go. And Lena. When Lena starts to talk about her compagny's progress in the labs, her eyes start to shine. Really shine.

She looks passionate and proud, in a way Kara has never seen her. In the four days she's been living at her house, Kara had a few talks with Lena. Mostly around her children and her life outside L-Corp, being unsure if Lena wanted to share anything about her compagny with someone working for Cat Grant. And Kara has seen Lena proud, when she talks about her children. She's seen her relaxed, when they sat under the tree. She's seen her focused, when she received an e-mail from work. She's seen her amused, when Kara becomes a blushing mess in front of her.

But Kara has never seen her the way she is right now.

She knows why, obviously. Lena's progress at L-Corp save hundreds of lives everyday, she should be proud. But still, Kara can't help but think there is something more behind it. Not just the fact that Lena and her team are making medical breakthrough after medical breackthrough.

When Kara thinks about it, maybe it has something to do with her last name.

Kara remembers their conversation in the tea room on her first day in National City. She remembers how Lena was proud of her last name and legacy she built for it, yet still unsecure about it. Maybe at L-Corp, Lena can be Lena Luthor, without any insecurities. Something she can't be at home. Not around James at least.

''Kara ?''

Kara jumps slightly, having been pull out of her thoughts suddenly. She looks between Lena and Nia, who are both looking at her, Lena with an amused raised eyebrow and Nia with a smirk.

''Yes ?''

Lena's smile grows in front of Kara's lost face, ''The interview is over, Darling.''

''Ah.'' Kara intellectually replies, blushing at the petname and stubbornly ignoring Nia's cocky grin.

Lena chuckles, getting up from her leather chair, Kara and Nia copying her. She leads them to the door and opens it for them, saying warm goodbyes to Nia before turning to Kara.

''Kara ? Are you still okay with taking the kids to soccer practice tomorrow ?''

''Of course, Lena !'' Kara replies cheerfully, ''If you trust me driving your car.''

''I'll make sure it's one with quick reaction safety, don't worry.'' Lena smirks at her and Kara chuckles. ''And if you don't want Jenny with you, I can bring her to work in the afternoon.''

''I'm sure we'll be fine.'' Kara waves her off. ''Little Jenny Bean can keep me company while the boys loose some energy.''

''You wish !'' Lena laughs, and even if Kara doesn't take her eyes off her, she can see Nia looking at them with raised eyebrows. ''They get even more excited after soccer. I hope you can handle three over excited children.''

''Well, they don't call me Supergirl for nothing.''

Lena laughs even louder at this, having already heard her boys calling Kara Supergirl when they realised she could lift them both at the same time.

''Well, _Supergirl_ , I guess we'll see about that.''

And if the flirty way Lena says her nickname isn't enough to make her choke, the way her eyes roam up and down Kara's body certainly is. Lena walks back to her desk after that, leaving a flushed Kara and a giggling Nia on the doorstep.

Kara elbows Nia in the ribs when she doesn't quiet down and her giggles turn into full waves of laughter.

''Girl,'' She says, out of breath, ''You have it bad for Lena Luthor ! You're in so much trouble.''

''Shut up.'' Kara mumbles, but Nia hears her perfectly and laughs louder, earning them a frown from Lena's secretary.

They leave swiftly after that, taking their sweet time going back to CatCo, Kara telling Nia how she ended up living with Lena Luthor and babysitting for her.

Back at the office, Nia makes a photocopy of her notes and gives them to Kara, proposing her to make her own article with them. Cat Grant approves of Nia's idea, and the young reporter gives Kara an appologetic smile when her boss order her to write the article on her free time, before Friday. At least, Kara thinks, she can ask Lena at home if she has any more questions.

All in all, Kara finishes her second day with her first interview, her first article to write and a new friend.

\- -

When Kara gets out of the shower on Wednesday, she's falls face to face with Jenny Eloise. Well, more like face to knees. Kara stares at the small child in her pale yellow dangarees, her binky in her mouth and bright green eyes fixed on Kara's, before Kara realises she's naked as the day she was born.

Quickly, she grabs a towell, wrapping it around her chest, while the child still stares at her.

''Hm... Hi ?'' Kara asks the child who lets out a baby chuckle, making Kara's heart melt on the spot.

Jenny raises her chubby fingers towards Kara, obviously asking to be carried. And after a few seconds of hesitation, Kara does. She takes the toddler in her arms, her towell slipping off a bit, but she'd rather end up naked than drop the kid.

''Kara ?''

Lena's voice rings outside her bathroom and Kara makes her way out, Jenny Eloise sucking loudly on her binky in her arms. When Lena sees the child in Kara's arms, she lets out a deeply relieved breath.

''Thank god.'' She sighs, taking the child from Kara, ''I looked for you everywhere, Jenny. You shouldn't disappear like that.''

Kara smiles at the way the child pouts around the pacifier, making Lena visibly melt and drop the scolding. And that's when Lena raises her eyes to Kara. And Kara realises she's not wearing anything else than a fluffy, pretty short towell.

Kara blushes bright red when Lena lets her eyes roam over her barely covered body, stopping at Kara's eyes with a smirk.

''Hm, my-'' Kara stutters, making Lena's smirk turns into a cocky smile, ''Jenny was in my bathroom. I mean, I got out of the shower and she was there.''

''You're telling me you flashed my sixteen months old daughter ?'' Lena asks, obviously teasing, but Kara still panicks.

''Not on purpose ! She was just there when I stepped out of the shower. I would've known, I would've put a towell on before ! Or not gone out. I mean, I couldn't stay in forever, so maybe the towell was the better oprtion, but-''

''Kara, Darling, stop.'' Lena laughs, freeing one of her hands to put it on Kara's forearm and Kara's blush extands to her neck and chest. Somehow, the simple contact additionned to the fact that's she's practically naked makes her entire body shiver.

Lena seems to sense it and lets her hand fall back towards her. She gives Kara a last once over before making her way out. And Kara swears she hears Lena whisper ' _You lucky thing_ ' to her daughter.

Once she is dressed and presentable, Kara joins the whole family over breakfast. She is welcome by a chorus of 'Good morning !'s and she replies enthusiastically, making her way to the kitchen. She grabs her favorite mug and fills it up, putting some bread in the toaster. In just the few days she's been here, Kara already developed a morning routine she follows happilly.

Once ready, she drops her breakfast on the table, sitting down next to Landon, in front of Lena. The boy was the one deciding on Kara's place, judging her the best table partner since the cookie scene. Kara didn't protest, surprisingly well fitting into the Olsen-Luthor family life easily.

''Kara ?'' James asks as Kara takes a sip of her too hot coffee. She nods to let him know she's listenning. ''So, are you still okay with taking the twins to soccer practice ?''

''Yes, don't worry.'' Kara replies, ''And, like I said to Lena yesterday, I'm okay with taking little Jenny Eloise with me.''

''Oh, you already talked to Lena about it ?'' James asks, his voice slightly higher, throwing a look at Lena Kara can't quite place.

''Yeah, we talked about when I saw her at L-Corp.''

''I didn't know you two met at L-Corp.'' This time, Kara sees the look for what it is. Reproach. And she's about to ask if it was okay, before thinking better of it. James doesn't get to dictate what Lena does or doesn't.

Lena seems to feel the same. She simply shrugs, sipping on her coffee, ''It's work, honey, I don't tell you everything that goes down there.''

Kara feels the icy tone in the petname and she bites down on her toast to stop herself from appologising.

''You don't tell me anything, these days.'' James mumbles and Lena's eyebrow raises dangerously.

''I'm not compelled to tell you my every move now, am I ?''

Kara chews on her breakfast, realising what's happening, and she's the one who started it. She looks at the twins who do not seem really perturbed by the scene.

''You could've just mentionned it.'' James continue.

''It's work James. Since when do you care about what's going on at L-Corp ?''

''I always care about your company.''

Lena looks surprised at this, her look still predotary, as if she was just about to bite James' head off.

''Oh, really ?''

Her hand puts her mug down and rests flat on the table. Kara takes one look at the scene and she knows that none of this will end well for anyone, especially not James.

So she clears her throat, loudly.

Loud enough for everyone to look at her. Lena seems to relax in front of Kara's wide eyed expression, understanding she was about to argue with her boyfriend in front of her children and guest. Her hands go back to her mug as she gives Kara an appologetic smile.

Kara sighs. They all finish breakfast in silence, only disrupted by Jenny throwing her empty oatmeal bowl on the floor with a loud ' _More !_ '.

Kara smiles at the way the child talks, letting the 'o' running longer than necessary. Jenny doesn't talk much, her vocabulary only consisting in small words barely recognizable by someone who isn't around her constantly. Like 'duck'. Kara was quite surprised on Sunday, when Jenny started yelling ' _Uck !_ ' around the house.

The toddler gets a second helping of oatmeal and Kara finishes her breakfast. James kisses his daughter goodbye and leaves the house, still obviously iritated by the earlier argument. Kara notices the way Lena holds her head high, daring him to come any closer before he leaves. And James seems to understand he better not try to show any affection such as a goodbye kiss if he truly cares for his neck.

Once he's gone, Lena visibly relaxes. Not under-her-tree level of relaxed, but more at ease. She packs a dark grey diaper bag with everything Jenny might need, as well as each boy's backpacks. She even packs a bag of snack for the kids and Kara, labelling everything for Kara to remember.

Kara simply watches her, the boys playing upstairs and the smallest on the carpet, with some wooden cubes.

''You know,'' Kara starts, her hands fidgetting, still a bit nervous, ''It's only one afternoon, I'm sure we'll be fine.''

''I'm sure you will.'' Lena stops her packing to smile at Kara, making her less nervous. ''But I'll let you know I usually never trust anyone other than myself when it comes to my children.''

''And somehow I'm not surprised.'' Kara replies easily and Lena gives her a laugh in return.

When she stops laughing, Lena starts her packing again, but this time with a bit of hesitation in her movements.

''Kara ?'' She asks after a few silent seconds.

Kara hums and Lena continues. ''I'm sorry. About the scene earlier.''

''Don't worry about it.'' Kara immediatly reassures her host.

''No, really.'' Lena turns to her, looking more sorry than she needs to be. ''It must be quite uncomfortable to share a table with quarelling hosts. James and I don't usually argue in front of anyone, especially not the kids or our guests. So really, I'm sorry.''

Kara nods. She can see Lena is sincerly feeling bad about it, and dismissing her appologies just doesn't feel right. ''Thank you. For appologising.''

Kara stops herself from asking questions. None of this concerns her in any way, but she can't help but wonder if Lena and James argue a lot. Because the way Lena said it made her think they do. And if yes, then why are they still together ? Lena never stroke Kara as a woman who would let herself stay unhappy to keep the pretty apparences. Yet, Kara starts to think this is how it really is.

Or maybe, they just had a bad moment like it can happen in any relashionship and Kara is reading too much into it. And she shouldn't read anything into it, really. Alex scolded her more than once for always being in other people's business.

So Kara doesn't say anything, instead, she watches as Lena takes her leave soon before lunch, kissing each of her children on the forehead and squeezing Kara's bicep as she says her goodbyes.

After that, Kara makes good use of the massive kitchen to make what looks like a small feast. The kids happilly eat all of their plate's contents, Landon helping himself to a second service, before Kara has them strapped in their seats in the car.

Lena let Kara borrow one of her cars, letting her choose the one she prefered. And Kara almost fainted when Lena took her into her garage. If Kara was expecting something fancy from Lena Luthor, she wasn't expecting rows of cars straight out of collection magazines.

When she pointed out, Lena only smirked and told Kara she enjoys the best ride she can get. Kara had blush at the tentative look Lena was throwing her way and chose the simplest car on display. Which is still a more expensive car that the Danvers could ever afford with their two scientist's salaries.

On their way there, Jenny falls asleep as Lena had plan, only waking up when the boys start yelling excitedly when they arrive. They carry their own backpack and Kara carry the rest, a sleepy Jenny in her arms as well. Landon whispers a small ' _Supergirl_ ' when he sees her grab the youngest's binky that fell of her mouth without dropping any of her luggage.

They get to an open air stadium and the boys leave Kara and Jenny, running towards their friends and their coach. Kara chooses a spot on the many chairs placed in the shadow, already filled by parents and younger siblings. She drops the bags next to her and let Jenny sit on her lap, the child waking up slowly, her head resting on Kara's chest.

Kara sighs, content. It wasn't as difficult as Lena made it sound. They got there without any incident or unhappy screams, and the boys seem to have a good time, laughing with other kids their age.

As Kara watches the twins being led inside the building to get change, a silhouette appears in front of her.

''So the rumours are true. Lena Luthor did find someone good enough to watch after her kids.''

Kara frowns at the tall woman in front of her, relaxing slightly when Jenny lets out a happy squeal for the lady.

The woman laughs, sitting in the free seat next to Kara, and Kara sees a child - more pre-teen than child, really – sit next to her.

''Samantha Arias,'' The woman, Samantha, introduce herself, offering her hand to shake. ''Lena Luthor's only friend.''

Kara chuckles, shaking Samantha's hand. ''Kara Danvers, Lena's house guest who was starting to worry about the lack of socialisation from her host. Now I feel much relieved, I might actually get some sleep tonight.''

Samantha lets out a loud laugh, not caring about the looks the other moms give her. ''I like you.'' She says between two waves of laughter.

When her laughter dies down, Samantha introduce her daughter, Ruby. Kara waves at her and the child gives her a shy smile.

''Ruby's playing with the older team,'' Samantha explains, ''We usually wait here a bit to see Lena if she comes, but she told me it wasn't her this time, that it was a friend of hers and I got confused. Since when does Lena has friends who aren't me and that she trusts enough to leave them with her children ? So, we stayed a bit to meet you.''

''Lena really doesn't trust anyone with her kids ?''

Samantha shakes her head with a chuckles, ''Do you know how many nannies Lena hired since the twins are born ?'' When Kara answers the negative, Samantha continues. ''Zero. She never even let me watch over them for too long. She barely even trust James with them !''

Kara's eyes go wide. She knew Lena was protective of her children, but James is Jenny's father. It seems a bit extreme. But then again, Kara noticed the tension between James and the twins.

''But somehow, she trusts you.'' Samantha states, looking a bit suspiciously at Kara. ''What makes you so special, Kara Danvers ?''

Kara feels a bit anxious in front of Lena's friend, afraid to say something wrong. But she doesn't know why Lena trusts her. She's not sure there really is something making her so special, just circomstances. Lena needed someone with her children at the same time Kara needed a place to live.

But it's not what Kara ends up saying.

She simply prentends to really think seriously for a few seconds before saying, with the straightest face, ''Definitely my biceps.''

Samantha seems surprise at first, before she starts laughing even louder than earlier. Kara even sees Ruby giggle behind her hand.

''There's probably more truth behind it than you think.'' Samantha replies, still laughing, her eyes wandering over Kara's arms.

Kara mentally reprimands herself as her cheeks turn a new shade of pink. She turns her head towards the field just in time to see the kids come back from their changing. Kara spots the twins in the pack of energised children. They all wear black jerseys with black shorts and high knee black socks. One of the twin has the number 08 on the back of his jersey, the other one the number 10. Kara is way too far to tell them appart. But she starts to think Layton might be number 10, especially when he kicks a small cone out of the field, earning him a scolding from the coach.

They start the warm ups the moment Kara's phone rings. She reaches for it in her pocket, snorting when she sees the caller is no one else than Lena. She doesnt have any problem believing Samantha about the over protective part, having texted Lena just before leaving home. She answers with a little eye roll.

''Lena ! It's a real surprise to hear from you thirty minutes after we last talk.''

Kara can see Samantha's interested face turning towards her. But she ignores it, focused on Lena's reply.

'' _Maybe I just missed your voice._ '' Lena purrs, a bit too flirty.

Kara blushes again, her mouth falling open. She knows Lena did it on purpose, a way to calm Kara's sass, but her brain still does a full blockage. And even if Sam can't hear what Lena said, Kara still sees her smirk next to her.

'' _You're still there, Kara ?_ '' Lena asks on the other side of the line, amusement spilling from her words.

''Still here.'' Kara mumbles, her brain slowly going back in working order.

Lena chuckles, before finally asking the question Kara knows is the real reason of her call. '' _How are you getting on ? How are the kids ?_ ''

''All good,'' Kara smiles, even if Lena can't see, ''Boys are warming up and Little Miss Jenny Eloise is perfectly happy making heart eyes at Samantha.''

Kara spares a glance at the woman next to her who mouths 'Just Sam' and Kara nods.

'' _Wait, Sam is here ?_ ''

Lena sounds slightly worried about this and Kara snorts.

''Yeah, she's been interrogating me since I arrived.''

Sam scoffs next to Kara and Lena chuckles.

'' _She hasn't been mean to you, has she ?_ ''

''Not at all.'' Kara shakes her head before throwing a wink towards Sam, ''She's been drooling over my biceps, though.''

Lena laughs at this, making Kara smile bigger. '' _Can you blame her ?_ '' And Kara's blush is back full force.

'' _Anyways,_ '' Lena continues after a few seconds of silence, '' _If you're confident you're in charge and Sam isn't too annoying, I'll leave you to it. Text me when you get home and I'll see you tonight._ ''

''Sure thing !''

With a last soft goodbye, Lena hangs up.

Kara doesn't want to look at Sam, pretty sure she's ready to tease the hell out of her. She even consider pretending Lena didn't hang up.

But Sam lets out another loud laughter and Kara rolls her eyes. Is everyone in her life really going to tease her about Lena ?

''I see Lena's charms have already hit you.'' Sam chuckles and Kara sighs with a smile, not really as annoyed as she pretends by Sam's attitude. She drops her chin on top of Jenny's head and the child presses her face closer to Kara's chest.

Kara watches as the coach rounds up the kids to give them instructions before practice really start. It takes two hours of children running around, with just a little friendly match in the last minutes before they're ready to go home. During the whole time, Kara and Sam talked about almost everything. And Kara is not really surprised to realise that Sam is really sweet and great company, especially when she stops teasing her.

And besides the few minutes of tantrum from Jenny when her snacks ran out, everyone has a great time. When the kids come back from the changing rooms, all running towards the seats to their parents, the twins and three other kids make their way towards Kara and Sam.

They stop in front of Kara as Landon reaches for the snack in Kara's bag.

''Is it true you're a superhero ?'' A very ginger little girl asks Kara.

Kara laughs and Sam does the same.

''Yeah she is !'' Landon shouts with his mouth full of cookies. ''She's Supergirl !''

''Can you show us how strong you are ?'' Another boy asks, looking way too excited about it.

Sam is still laughing and Kara smiles at the children, a bit scared at the pure admiration in their eyes, not wanting to disappoint them.

''Well,'' Kara whispers secretly, ''I can't really reveal my true identity in broad daylight.''

She expects the kids to be a bit disappointed at this, but their eyes only shine more, the confirmation that Kara really is a superhero not lost on them.

''Can you just carry her, please ?'' The ginger girl asks, pointing at Sam.

Sam laughs, throwing her head back as she stands up. She turns to Kara with a smirk. ''Come on, Supergirl. Show us what you got.''

And Kara takes the challenge for what it really is. She gets up as well, giving Jenny to Ruby who looks delighted about it, and takes a step closer to Sam. She pulls her sleeves up, throwing a wink at Sam when her eyebrows shot up, and she bends over, passing her arms around the woman's hips. Effortlessly, having spend enough time in the gym to be used to carry much heavier weigh, she lifts Sam in her arms, pulling her closer to her when Sam's arms snake around her neck with a suprised huff.

The kids around her cheer and clap, making Kara laugh and almost drop the woman. She can see Ruby with a phone pointed towards them when she turns around, setting Sam back on her feet. Kara turns towards the children, now aware that other parents are smiling and cheering at her as well. She bows to them with a smile, earning another row of claps.

''God,'' Sam sighs next to her, ''I don't know how Lena's going to survive having you around for three months. You really are something, Kara Danvers.''

Kara smiles at Sam, unsure how to take the obvious compliment. She gets Jenny back from Ruby who is busy on her phone and picks all the bags up.

Sam laughs at this, taking the boys' backpack from Kara's arms. ''Enough display of strengh for today, Supergirl.''

The boys say their goodbyes to their friends and follow Kara and Sam towards the car, talking excitedly about how awesome Kara was. Kara smiles the whole way to the car, strapping Jenny in her seat and giving a hug to Sam and Ruby as goodbye.

Once again, Jenny falls asleep in the car, but she doesn't wake up this time when they arrive. Kara leaves the bags in the car, carrying a sleeping toddler inside, putting her down in her bed. She puts the baby monitor on and empty the car. The boys are kicking a soccer ball inside, shouting at eachother and having more energy than they had before practice.

Kara sighs. ''Boys, what do you want to do now ?''

The kids stop their game with thoughtful faces. Kara smiles in front of the identical faces. In a few days time, Kara ended up being pretty good at telling them apart. Not really physically, both kids having the exact same face, apart from the dimples, but more in their attitude, the way they talk, move or the look in their eyes.

Landon always seems more quiet, relaxed. He isn't, of course, but that's the kind of vibes he gives off. Layton seems more agressive, energised. And maybe he is, always ready to run off or pick a fight. But in a gentle way, somehow.

''Maybe you can play chess with me ?'' Layton asks.

''Well...'' Kara looks around, trying to find something else to do. She comes up with nothing, so she turns back to the child. ''I don't actually know how to play chess.''

The twins' faces lilght up in amusement, making Kara pout.

''I'll teach you !'' Landon shouts, taking Kara's hand and leading them towards the coffee table while Layton goes to get the chess board. ''And we can kick Layton's ass together.''

''Landon !'' Kara laughs, ''I'm sure your mom woudn't be pleased about your language.''

Landon only shrugs with a smile, ''Mommy always swears. One time, I heard her say 'fuck you' to Auntie Sam.''

''Landon !''

\- -

When Lena comes home, later that day, Jenny is awake and Kara knows how to play chess, Layton and Landon having taugh her as best as they could before beating her again and again in only a few moves. They all decide to go for a walk around the estate to show Kara the lake and its surroundings.

It's enormous.

And beautiful. The boys find some sticks to throw in the water, competting as to which can throw better. Lena ends the game when Landon almost knock out his brother with a heavy branch.

At first, Jenny stays hapilly in her mother's arms, but soon enough she asks to be put down. Lena's only condition is that her daughter holds someone's hand when they're near the water. And it is how Kara and Lena end up holding each a little hand and swinging a giggly toddler every three steps.

Their walk lasts longer than Kara thought, the property even bigger than what it seems, and Lena has to put her three children in the bath after they rolled in the mud, throwing the wet clothes in the washing machine.

Kara uses the time away from the kids to start on her article. L-Corp's new medical breakthrough is quite astonishing. It's a serum, made to be injected into volunteer cancer patients going through chemiotherapy, to protect their good blood cells, making the cancer cells the only vulnerable ones.

The serum was tested on already a hundred patients of three different kinds of cancer, and Kara is quite baffled over the numbers Lena gave Nia.

Unfortunately, the serum doesn't work for every type of cancer. According to Nia's notes, lung cancer was the most fortunate, and breast cancer the least. But the huge steps Lena is making towards a full cancer cure isn't lost on Kara who feels unconditional pride.

Which bleeds into her writing, Kara realises after a few paragraphs. But she simply shrugs it off and keeps on writing.

When James comes back this evening, it's as if the morning scene never happend. He plays with his daughter and cook them dinner while Lena is answering some email on her laptop, sitting on the couch. Kara plays with the boys, getting beat up again at chess. She sees the way Lena laughs quietly everytime one of her boys completely destroy Kara, and Kara pouts after the fifth consecutive time Layton beats her mercilessly. Lena gives up on her work at that, sitting next to Kara on the floor, facing her twin boys.

''Come on Kara,'' She says, bumping Kara's shoulder with her own, ''I'll help you beat up two eight years old.''

Kara huffs but Lena only laughs, placing the pawns back as the twins do the same. The game is a lot more interesting with Lena by her side, but the twins win anyway when Kara makes a horrible move that makes Lena hides her face in her hands in embarassement.

''Dinner's ready, everyone.''

James calls cheerfully and they all get up to join Jenny and James who are already sitting at the table.

After dinner, Lena calls up for another 'chat' with Kara and takes her outside. Kara remembers to put shoes on this time, but Lena doesn't bother, walking bare feet on the grass. They get under the tree in silence and Lena sighs the moment they sit down.

Kara looks at her, the way Lena throws her head back, watching the leaves and branches above her head, looking more relaxed by the second. She's beautiful like that, Kara can't help but think. Lena always seems even more beautiful under this tree.

''Stop staring, you creep.'' Lena smirks, not even glancing at Kara.

''Sorry,'' Kara blushes, ''You just always look beautiful when we're out here.'' And Kara blushes deeper as Lena turns her head towards her. Why did she say that ?

But Lena only smiles, putting her hand on Kara's, a reflection of the first time they were here. They don't say anything else. Kara doesn't ask why Lena feels the need to isolate herself again today. Or why she wanted to take Kara with her. They simply stay there, listening to the soft wind in the branches and enjoying the peaceful evening atmosphere.

They stay here, under the tree, until, once again, Kara starts to be fidgety, not really good with staying put for too long. She tries to calm her restless energy down, not wanting to deprive Lena of her moment of peace. But Lena notices anyway and gets up, her hand still holding Kara's. Kara follows suit, not that she has much choice with Lena's hand pulling her up.

Lena doesn't take her hand out of Kara's immediatly, and Kara doesn't say anything, surprising herself with how right the touch feels. Lena only lets go when a brown cat appears in front of them, freezing when it realises it's not alone.

''No !'' Lena shouts, clapping her hands and letting go of Kara's in the process. ''Shoo ! Get away !''

The cat doesn't wait for her to repeat herself before it's gone, running towards the street.

''Lena !'' Kara scolds the woman, ''Why did you scare the poor thing off ?''

''He shits on the lawn.'' Lena huffs with her chin high, as if she was actually proud of scaring a stray cat, ''I don't have pets so I can go outside in my garden with no shoes on.'' Lena points to her bare feet, ''But this little bastard comes here and piss all over the grass. I don't like him.''

Kara looks at her, mouth open in surprise and eyebrows high. There is actual hatred in Lena's word to a point where it's actually comical. Lena never stroke her as the kind who would hate a cat for doing its business in her giant garden. And with this thought, Kara burst out laughing. Lena's face shoots in her direction with raised eyebrow, making Kara laugh even louder.

Lena waits patiently for Kara to calm down, with only one eyebrow up now. Once Kara is calm enough to look Lena in the eyes again, the other woman crosses her arms over her chest.

''Are you done ?''

Kara chuckles at that and Lena seems to expect another round of laughter, if the way her head falls to the side is anything to go by. But Kara only grins at her, nodding towards the back door for them to go back inside.

They make their way in and Lena wishes Kara goodbye, going upstairs, towards the sound of children. James is still in the living room, playing with Jenny with a toddler size puzzle. The kid doesn't seem to actually contribute anything to the making of the picture, simply chewing on the plastic pieces while James try to teach her how to put them together. Jenny squeals happily when she sees Kara, making James look up.

He smiles at Kara when she passes, glancing behind her, probably expecting Lena to follow. When he realises she's not coming, James turns back to Kara.

''Had a nice chat ?''

For a second, Kara thinks she can hear a second meaning to that question. But she quickly shakes it off in front of James' genuine smile.

''If by chat you mean Lena shouting after a cat, then yes, we had a lovely chat.'' She replies with a genuine smile of her own.

''Yeah,'' James laugh, ''She really hate that poor thing.''

Kara rolls her eyes, and when she understand the conversation is over, she bids James goodnight and leaves to her room.

\- -

Kara finishes her article the next day. Cat Grant didn't say how long or short she needs to make it, so Kara improvised. James is home with the kids, if Layton's shout of ' _You're not the boss of me !_ ' resonating through the house every twenty minutes are anything to go by. But Kara knows how to ignore shouts, having spend enough time in a University dorm, trying to finish assignements at the last minute.

After an entire day inside her bedroom, finishing and byproofing her article, Kara finally steps into the hallway. She's met there by Jenny, her binky in her mouth as always, looking up at her with a yellow teddy bear in her arms.

''Mama ?'' The little girl asks around the pacifier, pointing at Kara.

''Definetely not, J-Bean.'' Kara replies, closing the door behing her. ''What are you doing here on your own ?''

''Mama !'' Jenny replies happily, raising a hand towards Kara, the other one holding her bear by its ear.

''Yeah, please don't call me that.'' Kara gringes as she picks up the child, ''I don't exactly want to reap the wrath of Lena Luthor.''

Jenny doesn't understand, obviously, and she pats Kara on the cheek with a grin that makes her binky fall. Kara picks it up and put it in her pocket, planning on washing it later. The first thing she notices when she enters the living room, is James. And no one else.

James is simply sitting on the sofa, sipping on a cup of coffee, the twins nowhere in sight. There is toys everywhere, and now that Kara is a bit closer, she sees that James looks really tired.

''Hello, Supergirl.'' Kara hears a whisper at her right and looks to see Landon, his body facing a room corner but his face smilling at Kara. And with one more swipe of the room, Kara finds Layton in the same position, in front of the opposite corner, but his face looks like pure rage and is facing James.

Right, Kara just walked in when the kids are being grounded.

But Kara is here for a mission, so she takes a deep breath and call, ''James ?''

The man almost jumps off his seat turning towards Kara who feels like flying away. But James simply gives her a tired smile and Kara relaxes. She knows how it is, really. She has done her fair share of babysitting and she's met some children who didn't get along with her at all. It can be hard and tiring, especially when there's two of them.

''Hey Kara. Do you need something ?''

''Yes, actually.'' Kara says, bouncing Jenny to place her correctly on her hip. ''I need to print an article, do you have a printer ?''

James nods, ''I think there's one in Lena's office. Third door on the left when you get upstairs.''

''Thank you !'' Kara replies, leaving for the stairs, only realising once she's at the top that she still has the child in her arms. But she shrugs it off, continuing her way towards the office.

During the tour, Lena didn't stop long for her to appreciate her office, only openned the door to show them before moving on. This time, Kara has time to take it all in. The room is big, and surprisingly light. There is a magnificent desk made of dark vernished wood and a bookcase full of heavy encyclopedias. A cabinet in a corner, closed with a heavy lock and a printer/scanner next to it. Perfect. Now, Kara realises, all she has to do is go back downstairs to get her laptop.

She drops Jenny with James on her way down, watching as Landon picks up toys while Layton is still in the corner, fuming. She picks her laptop and quickly print the four pages of her article. She reads it over one more time and, happy with the result, she abandounds work for the day, deciding to go help James so he can relax a bit.

As it is, James is more than happy to let Kara be in charge of the kids, much more trustful than Lena, apparently. And the twins are delighted at the idea of another afternoon with Kara.

''Kara, Kara !'' Layton jumps around her excitedly, ''Can you come play with us in our house ?''

''Am I not already in your house ?'' Kara laughs, picking a sleepy looking Jenny up.

''No, this is Mommy's house. We have our own.''

Intrigued, Kara lets the kids lead her outside, apparently sharing the same relashionship with shoes as their mother, to a gorgeous treehouse on the other side of the garden. Well, more like a tree castle.

The wooden house isn't exactly in a tree, at least, not all of it. There is two doors, one up the tree like a normal treehouse, and one on the side, to the part that is actually on the floor. Because this treehouse has apparently two floors ; one in the tree and one on the ground.

Kara decides to uses the door on the side, barely having to bend over to come inside. And she gasps when she sees the interior. Everything inside is made of wood, painted in pastel colors. Unlike usual treehouses, Kara can't see any spiderweb or moisture, as if someone kept the house looking fresh and clean constantly.

The boys lead Kara towards a wooden table, making her sit on a too small chair. Then, they disappear behind a curtain to what sounds like to be the kitchen. There is also a ladder on the left, leading to the part of the house in the tree.

Kara can't help but be completely astonished by the small house. Whoever designed it deserves some kind of award. They managed to make a small tree house look gigantic yet cozy.

''This place is amazing !'' Kara remarks when the boys come back with fake wooden food, ''Who made it ?''

''Mommy designed it,'' Landon explains as he serves Kara and Jenny, ''She didn't build it, but she painted it.''

''Well, your Mommy is amazing.''

''Of course she is.'' Layton replies matter-of-factly, making Kara chuckle.

They stay inside the small house for what feels like hours, and maybe it is. Jenny is fast asleep on Kara's chest when there's a knock on the wooden door. Landon opens it to reveal Lena, barefoot and carrying a paper bag from Noonan's.

''Delivery !'' Lena announces with a sing-song intonation. ''Someone ordered pastries ?''

The twins shout happily, making Jenny winces before she goes back to sleep. Lena steps inside the house, sitting in the free tiny chair next to Kara with a smile thrown her way.

''Just in time, Lena.'' Kara says with a grin, ''We just had tea but your children forgot to feed me and I'm starting to starve.''

''And here I thought I taught them basic hospitality.'' Lena shakes her head with a smile.

Layton scoffs at that, pointing at Kara's wooden plate. ''We gave you vegetables ! Vegetables are good for you.''

''Maybe,'' Kara responds, ''But I was trying to pity your mother to have some pastries.''

Lena laughs next to Kara, loud and free, and Kara finds herself enjoying the sound of it. Craving it.

''You don't need to pity me into feeding you, Kara. The sight of you with my sleeping daughter charms me enough that I'm willing to offer you a croissant. If you'd like one, of course.'' Lena pulls a perfect looking butter croissant out of the bag and waves it in front of Kara.

''French food is the direct way to my heart, Lena.'' Kara replies as she takes the pastry. Lena smirks.

''Speaking of, you said you were from Canada, right ?''

Kara hums around a mouthful, discreetly wiping the crumbs off the sleepy toddler's hair. Lena notices and shakes her head.

''Do you speak French, Kara ?'' Lena asks with a genuinely intrigued expression.

''Evidemment que je parle français !'' Kara replies in her perfect French, her American accent vanishing the moment she opens her mouth. ''Pour qui tu me prends ?''

Lena raises an eyebrow at Kara's cockiness. ''Pour quelqu'un qui a un peu trop d'assurance, apparemment.''

Kara's mouth falls open, ''You speak French too ?''

Lena laughs at this, making Kara's chest puff out a bit, proud to have gotten another real laughter out of her host.

''I speak eight languages, Kara ! Although, my Greek is a bit rusty.''

And Kara is pretty sure her mouth is on the floor now. She knows she looks ridiculous, but Lena really surprises her everyday. And Lena chuckles, placing two fingers under Kara's chin and closing her mouth with a smirk. Kara simply blushes, putting the rest of her pastry in her mouth. And Lena smiles, sliding another pastry towards Kara before turning her attention to her kids.

They stay there, playing for another hour, pretending to eat wooden food and drink invisible tea. Jenny wakes up after Kara drops her fake carrot on her head. At some point, Lena offers Kara a tour of the room in the tree, that turns out to be a bedroom, with cushions and blankets, comfy and tight. Really tight. Tight enough that, when they lie down on the mess of blankets, Lena's side is completelly pressed into Kara, making her blush harder than she ever did and Lena giggle, her breath tickling Kara's jaw. But they don't get much time to enjoy this, the twins running and jumping on the both of them, shouting and laughing.

When they get back inside the house, the twins immediately run away, leaving Lena and Kara in the living room. As Kara watches Lena setting Jenny on the floor so she can catch up on some work, an idea forms into Kara's mind.

''Lena ?''

Lena raises her head, her expression soft the way it always is when she looks at Kara.

Kara inhales deply, ''I was just wondering... I had to write an article, for Cat Grant. Remember, two days ago, when Nia and I went to L-Corp ?'' Lena nods, as if she could forget about it in two days time, ''Well, Miss Grant asked me to write the article as an exercice, I guess. I have to give it to her tomorrow, wich is a bit short noticed for an article, but it's just a training practice, I guess, so it doesn't really matter. Well, I mean, it does matter since-''

''Kara, Darling,'' Lena interrups her, ''Was there a question you wanted to ask ?''

''Right.'' Kara's shoulders drop and she claps her hands together, ''Do you want to see it ? The article, I mean !''

Kara feels like a child, wanting to proudly show her creation to her parent. But it feels kind of personal, somehow, having to write about Lena. So she wants her to read it, even if the thought of being judged on the way she saw Lena's breakthrough is quite scary. But Lena simply smiles at her, patient and understanding.

''I would love to.'' She replies. And, just like that, Kara's worries are gone.

Kara leaves towards her bedroom, walking back a few seconds later with the few pages she printed earlier. She hands them to Lena and takes a sit next to her, watching her as her eyes scan the lines, reading with a serious expression that Kara has seen before when she answers e-mails about work.

Lena is a fast reader and her face doesn't let on anything she might think or feel while she does so. Which means that Kara is back at being fidgety before Lena even reaches the last page. And when she's done, Lena simply gives Kara back her work, nodding, her serious expression still there, as if she was just looking for the right words to end Kara.

And then, she looks Kara in the eyes and smiles. She looks at her in a way she never did before, not just soft, but with something else that Kara isn't sure she can identify. Something close to gratitude, but with something more.

''It's amazing, Kara.'' Lena says quietly, her voice as soft as her smile, ''You have a true talent with words.''

Kara tries to shrug it off but Lena shakes her head.

''Really, Kara. This is absolutely incredible. Cat Grant would be a fool not to publish that.''

And Kara laughs at that, ''She won't publish it, I'm not a reporter.''

''Well, you could've fooled me.'' Lena replies, her soft expression replaced by a more flirty one, teasing Kara like she does so well. And Kara blushes, as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets to spend some time with Alex, things get really interesting at CatCo and we learn more about Kara's past.

''Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor's secret girlfriend and aspiring reporter, in the flesh !''

Kara loops around to face Nia, who is grinning at her, sat on Kara's desk, her hands nursing a single cup of coffee.

''Nia Nal, coffee addict and CatCo's most promising reporter. Good to see you, again.''

''Oh, you flatter me.'' Nia fans herself in fake timidity. Kara laughs and leans in to give a hug to her new friend who hugs back happily.

''So,'' Nia says as Kara drops Cat Grant's coffee order on her desk, along with her purse and phone, ''Ready to have your head bit off by the she-wolf herself ?''

''Miss Grant isn't that bad.'' Kara remarks and Nia only smiles. ''Are you here to give your article on L-Corp ?''

''First draft, yes. Cat knows you can't rush perfection. You did yours ?''

''Of course I did.'' Kara fake scoffs, ''I always do my homework in time.''

''You do strike as the type of girl who does. Can I read ?''

''Sure.'' Kara shrugs, going through her purse to find the few pages she hands to Nia.

Once again, Kara has to wait as someone scans over her work. And once again, she feels nervous about it. But Nia is easier to read than Lena, and Kara smiles proudly when Nia's expression gets close to utterly impressed.

When she is done, Nia hands the papers back to Kara. ''Holy shit Danvers, you can write !''

Kara laughs, slapping Nia's shoulder playfully. Nia laughs with her until her expression gets more serious. Kara sense she's about to ask a question but doesn't press her on.

''Kara ?''

Kara hums.

''You've been here for a few days, right ? How long have you known Lena Luthor ?''

''About a week ?'' Kara's statement turns into a question, confused as to where this conversation is going.

''A week ?'' Nia sounds actually surprised about this and Kara frowns. ''How can you know Luthor for only a week and already sound so love struck ?''

Kara almost choke at this. She's not. ''Am not love struck.'' Kara pouts and Nia lifts an eyebrow.

''Tell that to your writing.''

Kara is about to protest when the door of Cat Grant's private elevator dings. Nia jumps off the desk and Kara straighten up. Siobhan appears from nowhere with a pile of mail that Cat grabs in passing, heading to Kara for her coffee before motioning for her and Nia to follow her in her office. Kara grabs her article, ignoring the dirty look Siobhan throws her way.

Cat Grant throws her purse on her desk, taking a sip of her coffee before making a face. For a second, Kara is pretty sure she will just throw the whole cup in the bin, as she has done before, but Cat only sighs and puts it down next to her purse.

''Kiera.'' She says turning to face the intern and the reporter. ''I remember giving you an assignment.''

''Yes, Miss Grant.'' Kara takes a step forward, offering the pages she worked on to the boss, who takes it with her usual gracious gestures. ''The article on L-Corp's newest medical breakthrough, the blood cell imunizer for cancer patient going through chemotherapy.''

''You know your subject, already a good start.''

Cat Grant sits behind her desk, pulling her glasses up her nose and starts to read. And after two positive reaction to her writing, Kara expects she won't feel nervous again. She is wrong. She starts to fidget, Miss Grant's face is as impassive as Lena's. She only calms down when Nia puts a soothing hand on her shoulder.

When Cat finishes her reading, she puts the papers down, taking the time to take her glasses off slowly before looking up at Kara.

''You have potential, Kiera.'' Kara lets out a relieve breath, but doesn't exactly relax. It feels too much like a 'but' is coming.

''But,'' _Here it goes._ ''A reporter is supposed to be impartial. I know what that Luthor woman did is amazing, but you really sound awe struck and it shows.''

Kara's shoulders fall at this. How is she supposed to write about something as incredible as a cure for cancer without actually saying how incredible it is ? She wouldn't want anyone to read that and think it's anything less than world changing.

''Miss Grant, if I may.'' Kara starts, flinching a bit when Cat Grant's stare falls on her. ''What L-Corp did is astonishing. This is the kind of medical progress we haven't had in decades. If people were to read about it, I wouldn't want them to brush it off as simply another nerd talk that won't get them anywhere. This can save countless of life and the public should know how important it is.''

Kara holds her chin high, her hands clapped in front of her. Miss Grant is looking at her with what might look like an annoyed expression. But it quickly turns into a proud smile and Kara beams.

''I believe a reporter's opinion should be let out of their writing, Miss Danvers. But I also want my journalists to speak up, to make the world hear them. Journalism is finding out the truth and sharing it, as upsetting as it might be sometimes. But it's also a way to make the public react, to make people feel. And you, Kara Danvers, are doing just that.''

Kara's entire soul lights up at the compliment. She tries to restrain a grin from splitting her face in two, but only fails. Cat Grant's attention is no longer on her, already reading Nia's draft, but Kara doesn't stop smiling. Her mind is gone, dancing far away from here, too amazed about the praise to stay in place. She only comes back to herself when Nia pokes her side.

Cat Grant is staring at her, a small smile turning the corner of her lips up. ''Congratulations, Kiera. You will work with Miss Nal to give me the best article on L-Corp's breakthrough, timeline in two weeks.. You better not disappoint.''

And on that note, Cat makes a shooing gesture, indicating the two women to leave her alone. And as exciting as Kara is about having the chance to actually be published on her first week of internship, she also starts to realise she stole Nia' chance to write a solo article for Cat Grant.

''Nia, I'm so sorry.'' Kara apologies, grabbing Nia's bicep to make her face her.

But Nia simply frowns, a smile still on her face. ''What for ?''

''You were supposed to do the article by yourself, and I took your opportunity away.''

Nia laughs at this, making Kara more confused than worried, ''Oh, Kara. Were you even paying attention back there ?'' Kara dips her head to the side, still frowning. ''I'm the one who proposed we write this together. Your writing is incredible, and your point of view and clear passion for the subject will fit perfectly in my article. You don't have anything to be sorry for.''

Kara sighs at this. She can celebrate without feeling guilty and Nia is an amazing friend. Without any more word, Kara takes the girl in her arms, making Nia chuckles as she pats her back.

Kara's bubbly energy doesn't leave her for the day, making Nia roll her eyes more than once and Siobhan threatening to push her out of a window. When she gets home in the early evening, she immediately calls Alex to tell her the news. Her sister screams on the other side of the line, proposing for them to meet the next day to go celebrate by hitting National City's best restaurants and fast food places.

Hearing her shout excitedly on the phone, the twins enter her room, curious. Kara tells them as well, and if they don't understand the importance of this opportunity, they still cheer for her. And when James hears the news, he orders Big Belly Burger for a celebratory dinner.

After eating her entire weigh in greased food, Kara rests on the sofa, next to Lena and the twins, James putting Jenny to bed.

''I told you Cat Grant would be a fool to not publish you.'' Lena remarks with a soft smile and Kara drops her head on the back of the sofa, content.

''I felt really bad to hitch-hike Nia's article, though.''

''She's the one who proposed, isn't she ?'' Kara nods. ''She obviously saw your talent and couldn't live with herself knowing the world didn't know about it.''

Kara laughs, turning towards Lena who's just looking at her with a soft smile. ''You just flatter me because I did an 'awe struck' article on you. Miss Grant's words, not mine.''

''She really said that ?''

''Yep.'' Kara replies, making the 'p' pop, ''Apparently, I'm a good writer, but my high opinion on you was too evident in the article. She only gave me a chance because I spoke up.''

''You spoke up to Cat Grant ?'' Lena asks, sounding way more surprised than she needs to. Of course Kara can stand up to strong women !

''Of course I did !'' Kara scoffs, ''I can stand up for myself, even in front of Cat Grant !''

''It's not that I don't believe you, Darling. But you started stuttering when I told you I am Lena Luthor because your parents own one of my cars.''

''I don't stutter.'' Kara pouts, making Lena chuckles.

They stay in silence for a few minutes after that, watching the Disney movie the boys put on, a special treat before bed as they don't have school the next day. Kara laughs with the twins as a human child turned into a bear jumps into a maid's cleavage, making Lena turns her head back to her.

''Fancy a little chat ?'' She asks, and Kara doesn't need to ask what she means, knowing full well Lena doesn't want to actually chat. She nods and gets up, putting shoes on as Lena takes her socks off. This woman really loves walking bare feet outside.

They make their way under the tree, sitting on the stone bench as usual. It's always calm under here, and as usual, Kara watches Lena.

She watches her as she pulls out the elastic band from her hair, letting it fall on her shoulder in a soft, dark waterfall. Then, she throws her head back, her face turning towards the foliage. She inhales deeply, her eyes closed, and when she exhale, Kara can see all of the tension of the day going out with her breath.

She's stunning, like that. Relaxed in the dark. But tonight, Lena doesn't tease when she notices Kara watching her. Instead, she sighs and let her head fall back. Kara frowns.

''Are you okay, Lena ?''

At first, Lena doesn't reply, seemingly lost in her thoughts. But then, she turns her head towards the house, its light shinning weakly through the branches.

''I had a meeting with an old friend of mine, today.'' Lena sighs again. ''Her name is Andrea, and I haven't seen her since we last parted ways, which was not a pretty scene.''

Andrea. The name sounds familiar to Kara, somehow. She's about to asks, but it hit her when she looks at Lena's face. Andrea, the twins told her about her on her first day. Lena's ex.

''Oh.'' Kara intellectually responds. ''Do you want to talk about it ?''

Lena gives a grateful smile to Kara. ''Not much interesting, I'm afraid. It was before I met James. I was in love, ready for the perfect domestic life with her, you know ? Layton and Landon loved her, she was so sweet with them, we even planned on getting married and having a dog. And one day, she announces me she's pregnant. I'm pretty sure you have the basic knowledge in human reproduction to understand I was not the father.''

Kara cringes a little, having known what it's like to be cheated on. Her ex-boyfriend made her go through some bad stuff. She isn't sure if she should say something, and frankly, doesn't know what to say. But Lena continues with yet another sighs.

''She's happy now. She married the baby's dad, and has a cute three years old little girl and a dog. Good for her.''

Even if Lena obviously tries to hide it, Kara hears the sadness behind her words. Andrea got the life she wanted, but did Lena get hers ?

Once again, Kara's hand ends up on top of Lena's, but this time, she turns it over and intertwines their fingers. Kara gives it a squeeze.

''Landon told me James doesn't like hearing about Andrea.'' Kara says, the question obvious in her statement.

Lena nods, ''Yeah, that's why I didn't say anything earlier. James is... Uncomfortable at the idea of me with a woman.''

Kara frowns. James didn't strike her as homophobic. ''He's not homophobic, is he ? Because I'm pretty sure his sister is dating mine and Alex would've never sent me to live with someone homophobic.''

''Oh, he's alright with Kelly. Her being gay doesn't affect him personally.''

''Well, you liking women doesn't either.'' Kara retorts, a little bit of bite behind her word. She may be too defensive, but James has no right to control Lena like that. Her liking women doesn't change anything of how amazing she is. Lena smiles at her, squeezing their hands between them.

''You're right. But James doesn't see it like that. That's why he can get... protective, of me around other girls.''

Kara thinks back to Wednesday, when James acted a bit odd around her after her 'chat' with Lena.

''Do you think James is jealous of me ?'' Kara asks, her brain having some problem adjusting to the fact that James could see her as a threat in his relashionship.

Lena laughs, ''Oh, definitely ! One of the reasons I take you with me out here is because it makes him furious. Everytime we go 'chat', James thinks we're shagging in the bushes.''

Kara blushes slightly at that, the simple idea of 'shagging' Lena in a bush or anywhere else making her flush.

''And here I thought you actually enjoyed my company.'' Kara replies, with a dramatic sigh.

''I said one of the reasons, Darling.''

Kara chuckles, pretty sure her blush just got deeper. But she frowns a second later.

''Lena, why would you let your boyfriend believe you're cheating on him ?''

''James needs to grow up and start trusting me instead of feeling threaten by every women who lie their eyes on me. I love him, I really do, but he can act like a total homophobic dickhead and it pisses me off. So yeah, I result in petty vengeance.''

Kara nods at this, unsure at what she should respond. Lena squeeze their hands to capture her attention, making Kara turns back to Lena.

''But I really do enjoy your company, Kara. Not to piss off James, but to myself.''

Kara smiles, the need to take Lena in her arms so big she almost does it. Instead, she squeezes her hand again, watching as Lena's head fall back again and she returns to her leave watching. Stunning.

They stay under the tree longer than before, only coming out when they hear the twins calling for Lena. They get up, their hands separating when they see Landon and Layton running towards them.

''Mommy ! The movie is finished, can you put us to bed ?''

Lena nods, hushing the kids inside the house. They say their goodbyes for the day and Kara leaves towards her bedroom. She only does a few steps before Lena calls her.

''Kara ?''

Kara turns around, facing Lena who looks at her with her usual softness.

''Thank you.''

Kara smiles. There is so much sincerity in these two simple words. So much gratitude in Lena's eyes. Kara knows, sometimes, all someone needs is an attentive ear. And Kara is more than happy to be it for Lena.

\- -

The next day, Kara wakes up early, the whole house still asleep, to go on a morning jog around the lake. She hasn't done that in a while. In Midvale, Kara would wake up before the sun everyday to go jogging on the beach, sometimes even in the evening. Here, Kara still hasn't. The first few days, she needed to accommodate herself to the new lifetime, sharing a house with a family that wasn't hers. And the days after, she was just too busy perfecting her article and playing with the kids when she had a break.

So, she missed this.

She circles the lake twice before heading back towards the house, panting. This is not a small lake. Before she arrives at the back door, Kara freezes. On the lawn, basking in the rising sun, is the brown cat Lena hates so much.

The cat seems to see Kara at the same time she sees him, and he freezes as well, ready to run away if she starts shouting like Lena. But Kara only smiles.

''Hey, Kitty !''

The creature startles the moment she starts to talk, jumping onto his paws and ready to run away.

''No, no. Wait !'' Kara calls, bending over to look less intimidating. The cat stops, obviously not expecting that. Kara present him her hand, making some kissing noises to make him come towards it. And the cat does.

Kara grins as the stripy cat headbutt her hand. She starts to scratch him behind the ear and the creature starts to purr. She sits on the lawn, not really worried about the morning dew wet grass freezing her bum, and the cat climbs into her lap. He stroke his head all over Kara's tank top, leaving fur everywhere, but Kara doesn't mind. Giving the cat as much attention as he wants, Kara stays here, sat on the grass with a stray cat on her lap.

Until the feline decides he had enough. In one graceful jump, the cat is out of Kara's lap, trotting towards the street and away from her.

''Goodbye Kitty !'' Kara calls after him, well aware the cat won't reply.

Content after her cat petting session, Kara makes her way back inside. She tries to stay as quiet as possible in care everyone is still asleep – not that they would actually hear her in this giant mansion. But as she makes her way past the living room, she is welcomed by a toddler in a duckling onesie.

''Hello, Petit Canard.'' Kara greets the girl who smiles around her binky, her arms raising for Kara to carry her. Kara hesitates for a second, being sweaty and covered in cat fur, but Jenny Eloise looks too adorable in her pyjamas for Kara to refuse anything to her.

''Mama !'' Jenny shouts as she pats Kara's cheek.

''Not really, no.'' Kara shakes her head, ''Kara. Can you say Kara ?''

The little girl seems to think really hard about it before properly shouting again. ''Mama !''

''Gosh, Jenny. You really want me to be in trouble with your mother ?''

''Why would you be in trouble ?''

Kara jumps and turns to Lena, who just entered the living room, smirking.

''Uh,'' Kara stutters, ''No reason.''

Lena raises an eyebrow at that, not buying it for a second, but doesn't press on. She walks towards Kara and takes the wriggly toddler in her arms, freeing her guest.

''I didn't take you for a morning person, Kara.''

''Rude.'' Kara points out with a smile, ''And I'm used to go out jogging everyday, I just haven't had time lately.''

''It explains why you look so fit.'' Lena says with her eyes going up and down Kara's body, resulting in a blush that has nothing to do with her jog.

''No, I'm fit because I'm Supergirl.'' Kara jokes, hopefully taking Lena's attention away from her tight tank top. It doesn't work. Lena only nods with a smirk.

''I do remember Ruby sending me a very interesting video, Supergirl.''

Well, two can play that game. ''How did you like it ? I remember Sam telling me you quite noticed my biceps.''

Lena scoffs, obviously not expecting Kara to tease her as well. ''She did not.''

''She did. She's quite talkative, you know.''

''Oh really ?'' Lena's eyebrow shots up, ''And what else did Sam said I might have noticed ?''

''She said you liked my pretty eyes,'' Kara lies, enjoying the slight blush she can see on Lena's cheeks, ''My perfect abs, my sense of responsibility and my intelligence.''

Lena grins at her, obviously trying to contain her laughter. ''Well now I know you're just making this up.''

''Now that's just rude.'' Kara crosses her arms on her chest, and that's what it takes to have Lena laughing, her head thrown back and Jenny smiling at her, confused about the jokes she can't understand but still affected by Lena's good mood.

After that, Lena leaves with Jenny in the kitchen to start up on breakfast, and Kara takes a well needed shower. She knows she doesn't need to be on the go until later, having planned to meet Alex at Noonan's for lunch, but Kara still gets ready before breakfast. She uses her free time in the morning to start on the article, earning a growl from Nia when she calls her, apparently too early for a Saturday.

And Nia before coffee is not a happy person. Kara is much than grateful for the telephone line between them when Yvette, Nia's roommate, gets completely yelled at for forgetting to start the coffee maker. She's back to her bubbly personality when she gets some caffeine inside her and they start talking work.

They plan to start the next day, Nia proposing to meet at Kara's, pretending her roommate is too nosy, but Kara is pretty sure the reporter simply wants to see for herself the mansion Lena Luthor lives in.

Once Kara is ready and everything is planned for the next day, she grabs her purse and get going. But she doesn't even get to the front door when she hears some light arguing from the living room. Intrigued, she sticks her head in the doorway discreetly. The twins are dressed in tight pants with matching polos, watching as Lena, who is dressed the same, argues with James. Jenny seems to be the reason of the argument. Kara very rudely listens enough to know that Lena and the twins plan on going riding like every saturday, but James plans on going out with friends. And none of them plan on watching over the youngest.

''I'll do it.'' Kara hears herself say before she even realises. All heads turn to her and she clears her throat slightly. ''I mean, I can look after Jenny. If that can help.''

James brighten up at this, relieved his plans don't have to change. But Lena only shakes her head with a small smile.

''That's really sweet of you, Kara. But I thought you were supposed to have lunch with Alex ?''

''I can take Jenny with me.'' Kara simply shrugs. It won't really affect her day out with Alex that much, Jenny is a quiet kid and Kara is good at entertaining children.

But Lena shakes her head again. ''We'll be fine, Kara. Go have fun with your sister.''

''You mean, my sister who absolutely loves children and might actually yell at me if I tell her I could've taken this adorable little duckling with me but I didn't ?'' Kara crosses her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at Lena, daring her to say no.

But Lena sighs, handing Kara the child who wriggles happily. ''I'll prepare you a bag and if there's any problem at all, call me or James.''

Lena leaves the room and James thanks Kara with a brotherly hand on her shoulder, before leaving the house. Lena comes back five minutes later with the multifonction diaper back full of baby food, bottles, change of clothes and diapers, as well as toys, a bib and even a baby leash. Kara raises an eyebrow at that and Lena only shrugs.

''We don't usually use it, but it can be a literal life saver with traffic. Toddlers are surprisingly fast. I also put some money in case you need to pay for anything.''

Kara tries to refuse the money, but Lena completely ignores her, kissing her daughter on the forehead and leaving with her boys. Kara follow just after, locking the house and putting the alarms on behind her.

When she arrives at Noonan's, Kara realises she didn't warn Alex about their new lunch buddy. But it's okay, Kara shrugs, Alex loves children. So she takes a seat inside, putting Jenny in a wooden highchair she finds in a corner. Alex is late, as usual, so Kara orders for her and Jenny Eloise. She almost choke at the absurd amount of money Lena hid in the inside pocket of the bag.

''Don't panic, Kara, but there's a baby next to you.''

Kara raises her head from her search for interesting toys inside the diaper bag to face Alex. Her sister chuckles when Kara squeaks and jumps up, burying Alex in a tight embrace. She hasn't seen her sister in months, missing her like crazy. Kara lets the hug last as long as possible, only breaking apart when Jenny starts whining for attention.

''So,'' Alex says as she sits down in front of Kara, ''Does Luthor gives you breaks or are you basically the kids' new mother ?''

''It's actually the second time I watch over the kids. Lena is quite protective.''

Kara takes the diaper bag again, finding a plastic set of teething keys she hands to Jenny, who immediately uses it as a drumming stick.

Alex stops watching the toddler for a second, roaming the menu instead. ''Well, Kelly said she will kick her brother's ass if they don't treat you properly.''

''You can tell Kelly I'm quite alright.'' Kara smiles, her grin turning brighter when she spots the waitress arrive with her and Jenny's food. She thanks the woman cheerfully and puts Jenny's bib on while Alex orders her own food. She gives the little girl her plastic plate full of fries, keeping the baby milkshake she ordered away to keep the child from spilling it.

''So, how is it going on over there ?'' Alex asks once the waitress is gone.

Kara stabs her waffle – she decided to go for a completely sweet lunch, waffles, sticky bun, brownies and pastries – throwing a side glance to Jenny. The kid is chewing happily on a fry, putting grease and potato crumbs everywhere down her bib.

''Well, the twins and their soccer team think I'm a superhero, Jenny started calling me Mama and it won't take long until Lena finds out, Lena's nemesis is a cuddly cat and James thinks I'm sleeping with his girlfriend. So great !''

Alex, who stole a strawberry out of Kara's plate, is now looking at her, mouth open, the fruit hanging before it. She blinks a few time, trying to assimilate everything her sister just said while Kara tries her best not to burst out laughing.

Alex puts the strawberry down, shaking her head. ''Okay, explain. Everything.''

And Kara laughs, telling her how the Supergirl nickname was created and the video of her carrying Sam. She tells about Jenny calling her Mama, even though she doesn't know why, and how she's sure to be in trouble soon if she keeps at it. She also tell about the brown cat and the chats with Lena that lead to James believing they're 'shagging in the bushes'.

By the time she's finished, Alex is already halfway through her food.

''Wait,'' Alex asks, chewing on a fry while Kara holds Jenny's milkshake so she can have a sip, ''So my very gay girlfriend's brother is homophobic ?''

''Not per say, according to Lena.'' Kara shrugs, putting the drink down when Jenny drools, pink milkshake running down her chin.

''If Lena's sexuality makes him uncomfortable and paranoid, he's homophobic.''

Once again, Kara shrugs as a reply. She doesn't want to talk trash on someone's back, especially someone kind enough to let her crash at his place for three months.

''Anyways, it's not like there actually was something between Lena and I. He can rest in peace, I won't steal his girlfriend.''

''Hm, too bad. I could do with having Lena Luthor as my sister in law.''

''Isn't she already ?'' Kara asks with a little chuckle.

Alex shrugs, ''She's not married to Mister I-am-not-homophobic-but-I-don't-like-the-idea-of-my-girlfriend-being-bi yet.''

''Don't call him that, Alex.'' Kara scolds her, definitely not wanting to be in trouble with Kelly for saying mean stuff about her brother.

''Oh, you'd rather I call him James I-have-a-daughter-with-a-Luthor-yet-I'm-ashamed-of-her-last-name Olsen ?''

''I'd rather you call him James will-kindly-shelter-a-poor-stray-girl-for-three-months-so-she-can-get-out-of-her-parent's-house-and-stop-crying-over-her-ex-boyfriend Olsen.'' Kara deadpans.

''First, it's Lena's freakishly huge mansion. Second, Mike doesn't deserve you crying over him. And third,'' Alex's hard, scolding stare turns into a softer one, ''You're really not crying over him anymore ? Because I mean it when I say he doesn't deserve it.''

''I haven't in a week, at least !'' Kara smiles, shaking her hands with fake enthusiasm, not actually feeling really happy about the new subject. Yes, she hasn't cried for a week, or even think about Mike, only once when Lena talked about cheating. But that doesn't mean her wounds are healed.

Alex sighs, letting go of her fork to put a warm hand on top of Kara's. Kara turns her hand to squeeze Alex's once before letting go, shaking her head. This is not why she wants to talk about with her sister right now. And Alex understands it and gracefully changes the subject.

''So, you're getting published ?''

\- -

After their lunch at Noonan's, Alex proposes a walk in a park to let the kid run free and let them enjoy the last days of spring. They get to a cute little park with a playground near a pound. Kara laughs at Alex's look of pure horror when Jenny starts yelling 'Uck !' as they get nearer the pound and Alex rolls her eyes when Kara runs with the kid in her arms toward a play installation in the form of a pirate ship, climbing behind some confused children.

At first, Alex stays near a bench, watching as Kara runs behind a laughing Jenny, goes down the slide with the child and plays with other children, starting a game of pirates against sea monsters. But Alex doesn't have a choice to play when Kara points at her from the top of the 'pirate ship', Jenny in her arms and a small army of children behind her.

''Look ahoy ! There is Alex, the sea queen, mother of all monsters ! We shall defeat her !''

Around her, the kids shout and raise their arms, looking ready to charge. So, Alex does the only thing she can do. She puts on her deepest, meanest voice and challenge Captain Kara to a duel. The play ends up when all the children defeat a fakely struggling Alex, who stays on the floor until all of the kids are back on their ship.

Around them, the parents burst into applause and Alex gets up, bowing next to Kara.

They calm down after that, putting Jenny in a baby swing and Alex pushing her up and down. Kara's lying against the foot of the swing set, looking fondly at Alex.

''You'll be a wonderful mother, Alex.''

Alex only replies with a smile.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the park, walking around, running after the toddler and playing until Jenny starts having a tantrum, ending with her falling asleep in Kara's arms. Which is the exact moment Lena chooses to call her.

Kara turns around, facing away from Alex. ''Answer my phone, please.''

Alex rolls her eyes, fishing the cell out of Kara's back pocket and answering, putting it on speaker so Kara can hear. ''Kara Danvers' phone, Alex speaking.''

'' _Oh, hi Alex._ '' Lena replies, '' _Is Kara alright ?_ ''

''Yep !'' Kara shouts, making Jenny groans in her sleep. ''I mean, yes. Your kid is just using me as a bed right now.''

'' _Right, it's her nap time. She's not too much of a bother, is she ?_ ''

''She's an angel.'' Kara says, ''And less heavy than Sam, so I'll be fine.''

Lena's laughter resonates from the other side of the line, making Kara smile.

'' _Well,_ '' Lena adds when she stops laughing, '' _I never_ _doubted_ _you, Supergirl._ '' The usual flirty tone makes Kara blush, even more so when Alex raises an eyebrow at her. '' _But if you need me to, I'm free to pick her up, so you can have some alone time with Alex._ ''

''Just say you starting to panic from being too far from your daughter.'' Kara replies smugly.

'' _I just can't keep anything from you, can I ?_ '' Lena teases again.

''Well, as much as I like hanging out with Alex, she's been complaining about being too far from her girlfriend for the last half hour, so I think I'll just go home now.''

Alex scoffs next to her, making Kara chuckles.

'' _I guess I'll see you home then, Miss Danvers._ '' Lena hums with still that little bit of tease behind her words that stop Kara's blush from going away.

''I guess you will.''

After a goodbye to Alex as well, Lena hangs up and Alex puts the phone in the diaper bag with a raised eyebrow. Kara doesn't notice the facial expression directed to her and starts walking back towards Noonan's to get to her – Lena's – car.

''Home, huh ?'' Alex asks when Kara still doesn't notice her eyebrow. Kara doesn't bother replying, only rolls her eyes with a small grin and keeps walking.

It takes them half an hour to make it back to the car and Kara straps the still sleeping girl in her car seat, managing to do so without waking her up. With a promise of seeing each other more often now that they are in the same city, Kara hugs Alex goodbye before getting back home. Because maybe, it does start to feel like home.

\- -

On Wednesday, Kara almost forgets about the twins' soccer practice. Nia decided to spend the day out of the office and work on the article with Kara since eight in the morning, even ignoring lunch, too busy perfecting the last draft of their article. Cat Grant decided that their latest version was good enough to publish and they only had to perfect it before giving it to her, earlier than first agreed upon. So the two girls have been at it for days, making sure it was the best article CatCo will ever publish, Kara even asking Lena some extra questions to fill the holes.

Which explains why Nia is now lying on the floor, her feet on the bed next to Kara's face, who reads the article aloud.

''Do you think something is missing ?'' Kara asks once she finishes her reading.

''I think we have more information than Lena's lab does. No, Kara, it's perfect.''

''Should we let Lena read it first ?''

Nia giggles, her foot poking Kara's cheek. ''You want to make Luthor fall in love with you via your writing ? Why don't you write a poem instead ?''

''I'm actually terrible at writing poems.'' Kara says, pushing the foot away. ''And this is professional, Nia.''

''Sure. That's why I had to stop you from writing about Lena's wonderful green eyes, and perfect jaw line and -''

Nia is interrupted when Kara pushes her feet on the floor, making her laugh like an idiot. Kara joins her soon after. They both stop a few seconds later when they hear a knock on the bedroom door.

''Kara ?'' Lena asks from the other side, ''Do you think you can take the kids to soccer practice today or should I take them to work ?''

''Shoot.'' Kara kinda swears, getting up and hurrying to the door, almost ripping it from its joints when she opens it too fast. Lena seems barely fazed and only smiles, amused.

''Hello, Kara. Nia.'' Lena tilts her head to glance at Nia who waves enthusiastically.

''I'm so sorry, Lena !'' Kara apologies, ''I completely forgot we were Wednesday !''

''That's quite alright, Kara. You don't have to take the boys there if you're too busy.''

''No, no ! I will. We were just finishing up anyways, Nia said the article is great as it is and refuses for me to add anything else. Do you want to read it ?'' Kara asks, still a bit nervous at the idea of Lena reading what she wrote about her.

''I'll read it when it's published. I trust you to give me good press.''

''Of course.'' Kara hears Nia snort in the back, but she decides to ignore her. ''Let me kick Nia out and I'll take the kids to soccer.''

''Can I come ?'' Nia asks, getting up from the floor to join the other women in the doorway. ''I love soccer and kids love me.''

''If Kara wants to.'' Lena replies, smiling at Kara with a little bit of something behind her eyes, as if she was teasing Kara about something that completely escaped her. Kara only shrugs as an answer and Nia jumps excitedly.

They join the whole family, minus James, in the living room, Nia talking passionately about soccer with Landon while Kara listens to the usual safety measures Lena gives her while she packs two bags, the diaper bag for Jenny and a snack backpack for Kara and the twins. She leaves soon after, kissing her children goodbye and giving Kara a squeeze of her bicep, making her think back to Sam's comment the week prior and she tries her best to contain her chuckles as Lena leaves.

They all get into the car, but this time, Jenny doesn't sleep, too busy babbling at Nia. When they arrive, Kara carries all the bags and Nia takes the toddler. The twins are off and Kara finds the same seats as last week, smiling when she spots Sam and Ruby.

''Hey girls !'' Sam welcomes them, not seeming slightly surprised by Nia's presence. She gets up to take them both into a hug, crushing Jenny against Nia's chest in the process.

''Hey !'' Kara replies as she drops the bags on the floor, ''This is Nia, she's a reporter at CatCo and a soccer fan, apparently.''

''Lena told me about you.'' Sam says, looking at Nia, before looking back at Kara with a smirk. ''She thinks she's your girlfriend.''

Nia explodes in laughter at this and Kara starts to understand why Lena looked at her that way earlier. It's true that Kara and Nia have spend all of their free and work time together, but it's simply to write the article. And yeah, Kara and Nia really like each other, Nia even introduced Kara as her new best friend to her boyfriend, but there is absolutely nothing romantic between them.

''Really, Luthor might be a genius, but she's an idiot if she doesn't realise that you have someone else in your heart.'' Nia laughs, making Kara blush and roll her eyes.

''I'm not in love with Lena. Why does everybody think I'm in love with Lena ? I've met her two weeks ago !''

''Because you'd be a good match.'' Sam simply shrugs, as if it was reason enough to tease her relentlessly.

''Last time I checked, Lena has a boyfriend.'' Kara mumbles.

''You'd be so much better than James to her.'' Sam huffs, as if the simple thought of Lena with James annoys her. It's the moment Jenny takes to starts yelling, her missed nap in the car starting to get the best of her. Nia doesn't wait for Kara to take the child, only finds her binky and leaves, promising to come back when Jenny is calmer.

''She's good with children.'' Sam points out and Kara nods, watching Nia walking around, rocking the screaming toddler in her arms.

''Yeah.'' Kara nods, before going back to the subject. ''But Sam, why do you sound like you hate James ?''

''I don't hate him.'' Sam sighs, as if the simple conversation was draining her of her energy. ''He's just... Not good for Lena.''

''He's a good guy.'' Kara says, finding herself, once again, in the position where she has to defend James.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Sam shrugs. ''But not for Lena. He has a problem with women in power, feeling insecure next to them and constantly bringing them down. How did he end up with the most powerful woman I know ? I'm not sure. But unfortunately, he's quite good at making strong women feel weak.''

Kara frowns. She knows she should drop the subject, it is none of her business, but she's curious by nature. ''If Lena is so miserable with him, why doesn't she leave ?''

''She's not miserable per say, I guess. Or not enough to leave. But she doesn't realise that, all the ways James makes her feel good do not overthrow all the ways he makes her feel bad.'' Sam shakes her head, her eyes on the field where the kids just came out of the changing rooms. ''And it isn't my place to say anything. Point it out ? Yes. Tell her what to do ? No. If she leaves him, it has to be because she wants to. But I think she wishes the kids had a living father figure.''

Kara can't help but snort at that. ''As if the twins think of James as anything near a father figure !''

Sam chuckles dryly. ''Yeah, they need a father figure as much as Ruby does.'' They both glance to the girl who's sitting next to Sam, raising her head from her phone at the mention of her name and rolling her eyes at the idea of needing a father figure. Sam smiles at her daughter before looking back at the kids training, sighing. ''Heteronormativity sucks.''

Kara can only agree at that, nodding before focusing on the game as well. A few minutes later, Nia comes back with a sleeping Jenny, dropping down on a chair with a dramatic sighs.

''This girl is heavy !'' Nia whines, throwing her head back. ''All I wanted to do was watching kids play soccer, how did I end up being a toddler pillow ?''

''It's your fault she didn't sleep in the car.'' Kara remarks, making Nia huffs.

''Well, Luthor women sure as hell know how to boss people around.'' Nia says when the kid groans in her sleep, stopping Nia from moving too much in fear to wake her up. Sam laughs at that.

''You have no idea ! She's gonna be a fierce one, just like her mother.''

''Lena is pretty badass.'' Nia nods, ''Even after everything with her brother, she's still managed to make L-Corp the cleanest and most trust worthy company out there.''

''Yeah,'' Sam agrees, the pride and admiration she holds for Lena visible in her eyes and her words, ''When Lex went full terrorist, I expected Lena to isolate herself and wallow or something. Which would be a normal reaction to someone's brother turning out to be a mass murderer. But no, she simply said 'hold my emotional trauma' and took over LuthorCorp, turned it into the brilliant company it is today, and proved the entire world what the Luthor name really means. She took a broken legacy and turned it into pure goodness.''

Kara cant' help but smile at Sam's shiny eyes. She can see how much the other woman means to her and it really warms her heart to know that Lena had a good friend next to her since the beginning. It's what she deserves.

They keep talking for the entire time the kids take practising, switching to lighter subjects, Sam congratulating Kara about being published after only a few days of internship, which, Kara knows, is quite amazing. They talk until a small army of kids come running towards them, yelling for Supergirl to show them her powers again. Kara refuses, remembering the last time and Lena's reaction to the video. Instead, she directs the kids to another superhero, _Dreamer_.

Nia laughs out loud when Kara presents her as the new superhero in town, almost waking Jenny who is still asleep on her chest.

''Dreamer ?'' The red haired girl asks, ''What are your superpowers ?''

''She can, uh...'' Kara thinks for a little bit before exclaiming, ''She can dream the future !''

Nia laughs again when the kids start asking her thousands of questions. They're so noisy that Jenny wakes up and Kara calls the show to an end. They bid their goodbyes to the children, then to Sam and Ruby, before heading back home, a still tired Jenny screaming in the backseat.

Nia leaves soon after, when Kara put the youngest to bed, leaving her alone with the twins. Like the week before, Layton pull out the chess board, giving Kara a challenging glare.

''You better watch out, boy,'' Kara says as she sits in front of the white pawns, always feeling more in control when she starts first, ''I learned a few tricks from your Mommy last time.''

Kara isn't surprised when she looses every game, she's seen the trophy the boys have, but she still asks to play again, dropping the fault on her very distracting empty stomach. They pause the game to have a snack before going back to it, Kara loosing again.

When Lena comes home, she doesn't waste time before sitting next to Kara, making the games last longer, yet still letting the boys win. She says they really are better than her or that Kara made a fatal decision she couldn't fix, but Kara is pretty sure Lena simply doesn't have the heart to beat her sons to the game. But she's sure she could, even if the kids are small geniuses, they get it from someone, and Kara is pretty sure that someone is Lena.

That night, after dinner, as Kara tells Landon about the time she broke her arm jumping of a cliff to save her sister, Lena excuse herself to go on a walk. Kara is pretty sure she knows where Lena is really going, and she can't help but feel hurt when the woman just leave without inviting her.

She can't help but think about what Lena said, what James was thinking about their 'chats'. Maybe Lena doesn't want to make James mad, and if that means cutting Kara off her late night relaxation outing, than so be it. Kara understands, of course she does. But it still hurts. And it hurts even more when James can't hide his satisfaction well enough.

She excuses herself to her bedroom soon after that.

It shouldn't hurt. It doesn't matter. Lena needs time for herself, she doesn't need Kara with her all the time. She's known Lena for two weeks, she can't expect her to stay with her all the time.

But it still hurts. Somehow, it feels like Lena chose James over her. And of course she would, James is her boyfriend, Kara is just the girl who lives with them for a little while. She shouldn't feel bad about that. She isn't entitled of Lena's friendship and moments like this. And maybe, she's being a bit overdramatic about all of this. Maybe Lena just needed some time to herself, without Kara around to watch her or listen to her, and that's okay. She shouldn't feel bad about this.

But Kara liked their 'chat'. She liked knowing this part of Lena and she's going to miss it.

She stays awake in her bed for a while, thinking. Thinking how in the matter of a few days, Kara actually managed to get habits here. And one of them consisted in their late night chats. It's weird, really, how much Kara can care about someone she met a few days ago. But she's pretty sure she found a friend in Lena, and a very good one. And she wants to keep that. She wants to be friend with Lena and keep going out with her to look at her under the tree. She wants to keep seeing her looking relaxed and beautiful with the moonlight barely breaking through the foliage to fall on her face. She wants to hold Lena's hand there, and listen to Lena telling her about her past, being vulnerable with her, trusting her.

Kara is pretty sure their entire friendship is built on their 'chats'. It feels as if Lena just cut her off a part of her, drew some walls around certain parts of herself. And that is the last thing Kara wants.

She wants to know Lena, all of her.

\- -

''If she says it's anything but perfect, I'll make her eat it.''

Kara laughs in front of her friend's fake hatred. ''Have some coffee, Nia. Maybe that'll calm you enough that you stop planning on choking your boss with your work.''

''Our work.'' Nia states with a raised finger, ''Our perfect work that she better appreciate for how perfect it is if she doesn't want me to-''

Nia is cut mid-sentence by the sound of Cat's private elevator doors opening. Kara chuckles when Nia straightens, looking more professional than two seconds ago when she was half lying on Kara's small, overflowing with papers desk. Being Cat Grant's second assistant is hard work.

''Kiera, Miss Nal.'' Cat Grant greets them, pushing her sunglasses down her nose. ''How is that article going ?''

''Well,'' Kara hands her the polished version of their interview, ''It's all done.''

''Into my office, you two. Let's see how good you managed to make it.''

Kara throws Nia a thumbs up as she follows Cat Grant to her office. Nia's only response is to finish her coffee in one sip and follow them. Cat silently sits down, reading the whole article without saying a word.

When she slides her reading glasses off her nose and puts the article down, Kara holds her breath, feeling as if she was about to listen to her death sentence.

''Congratulation, girls.'' Cat Grant says after what feels like forever, ''You'll get an entire double page for yourself in the next magazine.''

Kara has to fight the urge to throw her fist in the air and start dancing. She really is going to be published in CatCo Magazine. On the second week of her internship.

''And if one of you,'' Cat continues, glancing at Kara in particular, ''Might be convincing enough to get Lena Luthor to agree to a photoshoot, your names might even appear on the cover.''

Kara's smile is breaking her face in half, impossible for her to keep it away anymore. Cat only rolls her eyes at the enthusiasm, hushing them both out of her office quickly. Once out of Cat Grant's eye sight, Kara starts to jump up and down excitingly.

''Calm down, you crazy pup !'' Nia laughs, patting Kara's shoulder, ''You still have a lot of sucking up to do if you want to be on the front page.''

''Don't worry, sucking up is her forte.''

Both women turn towards the sneering voice.

''Hi, Siobhan.'' Kara greets happily, unaffected by Cat's assistant's obvious dislike of her. Siobhan only huffs, turning around to sit behind her desk, dropping Cat's mail on it.

''Isn't she a joy to be around.'' Nia whispers to Kara who simply chuckles, sitting on her chair. Nia leaves after that, going back down the reporter's hell hole as she calls it, leaving Kara to think as she works through the phone calls Siobhan should answer and the different errands that sometimes takes her halfway through the city.

All she needs to do now, is to convince Lena to agree for a photoshoot.

\- -

Which turns out to be easier than expected. All Kara has to do is tell Lena about what Cat said, and Lena agrees to call Miss Grant to find out a date. Kara is almost suspicious at how easy it is.

''What's the catch, Luthor ?'' She asks with half closed eyes and a smirk. ''The way Cat talks about you makes it seems as if you would never even agree to be near a reporter. And you tell me all I have to do is ask you for you to do it ?''

Lena laughs, half shrugging. ''I don't know if you're aware, but you have that puppy dog eyes going on everytime you ask for a favour. Even Lex couldn't resist you.''

Kara completely blushes as that and Lena looks far too smug for her liking. ''So what, when people are going to ask me how I got you to have a photoshoot for CatCo, I'm going to have to say that I'm cute enough to even melt your psychotic brother's heart ?''

''Word for word.''

''Nia's going to make fun of me again.'' Kara mumbles, but apparently loud enough for Lena to hear, making her raise an eyebrow.

''Trouble in paradise ?''

Kara can't help but laugh at this. ''You do realise Nia and I are not dating ? She has a boyfriend.''

''So, if she didn't have a boyfriend, you would take your chance ?'' Lena asks with a smirk, very much enjoying herself.

''No ! She's my friend and I've only met her two weeks ago.''

''You've only met me two weeks ago too.'' Lena points out, as if it had anything to do with the subject.

''But I never said I would take my chances with you if you didn't have James.''

''You wouldn't ?'' Lena asks, putting her hand over her heart dramatically, as if Kara had pained her. Kara laughs loudly, choosing not to reply at the obvious teasing.

''Can you two stop chatting and drink your tea ?'' Layton asks, visibly annoyed the women aren't drinking his fake tea.

Kara and Lena stop their conversation after that, focusing back on the tea party they were having with the twins and Jenny Eloise in the tree house.

''Are you coming with us tomorrow, Kara ?'' Landon asks, pouring Kara another fifth cup of pretend tea.

''Where to ?'' Kara drinks her fake tea, her little finger up.

''Riding lessons with Mommy.'' Layton finishes for his brother.

''If Mommy wants me to.'' Kara shrugs and the twins turn their pleading eyes to Lena, who rolls her eyes and accept.

As the kids start jumping up and down and try to make Jenny jump too, Lena bends towards Kara, whispering. ''I like it when you call me Mommy.''

And Kara promptly chokes on her pretend tea.

\- -

They take Jenny with them, thinking an excited toddler can't be too bad at the stables. They're wrong. The moment Jenny is out of the car, she comes running towards the horses, stopping in front of each stable to say hi to the giant beasts, Kara only managing to save her fingers in a very close call.

Lena and the twins leave them to it, brushing and saddling their horses and going for a walk around the school. Kara watches them as they start to get the horses in a trot and Lena presses a remote control, activating some music. The twins start to get their horses to run around Lena's, following the rhythm of the music.

But Kara is quickly distracted when Jenny runs away, managing to get inside a barrel of horse food, somehow. When the Luthors are done with their horse dancing session, Kara is sweating.

''Kara, why are you more sweaty than the horses ?'' Lena asks as she takes the saddle off of the black horse.

''Your daughter tries to keep me in shape.'' Kara pants.

Lena looks at her apologetically, but still with a smirk, somehow an intriguing combination Kara has never seen before. ''She really doesn't need to.''

Surprisingly, Kara is pretty sure she manages to keep her blush at bay, or maybe she's already red enough from the running after an over excited toddler. ''Then tell her that.''

Lena laughs, leaving her horse in its stable as she takes her daughter from Kara. The twins are in their own stables, taking care of their horses by themself. Honestly, Kara can't hide how impressed she is that the two eight years old ride horses and not ponies, and do it perfectly at that.

''Is it in the Luthor genes to be perfect at everything before the age of ten ?'' She asks Lena who prepares the food for her horse with Jenny on her hip. She smiles at Kara and looks at her boys, who are now getting the food ready as well.

''I guess it is.'' She shrugs. ''I really didn't want for my kids to have the same childhood I had. I wanted them to ride because they wanted to, same with chess, musical instruments and bio-engineering classes. I introduced them to it, and they liked it enough to keep doing it. And yes, to be perfect at it.''

''Wait,'' Kara turns around, frowning, ''Bio-engineering classes ?''

Lena only laughs at her bewilderment, shaking her head fondly. After that, it only takes them another hour to finish it all, feeding the horses, bringing them in the field, looking for Jenny who seems to have vanished, cleaning the stables, cleaning Jenny once they find her in a wheelbarrow of wet hay and buckling everyone in the car.

Kara and Lena both let out an exhausted sigh when they finally sit in the car, then turn to eachother before laughing.

\- -

On Friday, a week after the exhausting outing to the stables that made Kara swear she wouldn't do again, two days before Lena is scheduled for CatCo's cover photoshoot, Kara is sitting in the darken garden, an open tuna can in her hands. She only has to wait there a few minutes until the brown cat comes with a soft meow.

''Bonsoir, Petit Tigre.'' Kara whispers as the cat headbutts her hand for strokes, before heading for the tuna. Kara doesn't speak French often, almost completely stopped doing it after her parents' death. But somehow, she feels closer to them when she does.

''Tu avais faim, dis donc !'' Kara exclaims as the cat finishes licking the now empty can. She started feeding the poor thing a few days ago, when she felt a bit down and wanted some time for herself. She went out that day and found the cat in the garden, looking hungry and sad, just like Kara was feeling. So, she gave him food and has been doing it every night since then. She always makes sure Lena doesn't know, though.

The brown creature leaves the can to get closer to Kara, purring as she scratches behind his ears. But a noise seems to scare him, and in a second, the cat is gone, leaving Kara sitting alone with an empty can of tuna.

''Am I supposed to pretend I didn't see that, you traitor ?''

Kara lifts her head to watch as Lena appears from the darker part of the garden, her face coming into the light with a smirk. She obviously just came back from the willow, her feet bare and her shoulders relaxed. Kara smiles but doesn't bother getting up.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' She lies, hiding the can behind her back.

Lena laughs softly, sitting next to Kara on the cold grass. They stay in silent for a little while, and Kara wishes it felt like under the tree, but it doesn't. It just feels silent.

''Are you okay, Kara ?'' Lena asks, breaking the silence with a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Kara sighs. ''I'm fine.''

Lena doesn't buy it, hesitating a few seconds before asking. ''Kara, I've noticed you weren't feeling great lately. Are you sure you're alright ? Is it something I have done, or maybe you don't like being here anymore..''

''No !'' Kara almost shouts, her voice a drastic contrast to the silence they were in just a few minutes ago. She lets out a shaky exhale, ''No. You didn't do anything wrong and I'm really happy to be here. I just... Got some bad news, I guess. Well, they're actually good news, but I can't feel really happy about it.''

''Want to talk about it ?'' Lena asks gently, making Kara smile at the simple fact that someone cares. Lena seems to take it as a good sign and she bumps her shoulder on Kara's. ''Come on, share your misery with your elders, I might even give you good advice.''

Kara burst out laughing at that, earning a proud smile from Lena. ''Lena, I'm pretty sure I'm older than you.'' Lena arches an eyebrow at that, unconvinced. ''Actually, I know for a fact that I am, Miss I-run-the-biggest-medical-and-technological-company-in-the-whole-country-if-not-the-whole-world-but-I'm-not-even-twenty-eight.''

''I am twenty-eight.''

''And I'm twenty-nine.'' Kara replies with a smirk. Lena looks actually quite surprised about it, her second eyebrow join the first. Kara laughs loudly at that.

''If it's not rude for me to ask,'' Lena starts when Kara's laughter dies down, ''You said you were living with your adopted parents before coming here.''

''You want to know why a twenty-nine years old with a degree in journalism and wildlife biology would still live with her parents.''

''You have a degree in wildlife biology ?'' Lena asks, surprised again to learn something new about Kara.

''Was one of my options in college. And wild animals are cute.'' Kara shrugs, making Lena huffs a laugh, probably for all the time Kara called her a nerd. ''You're still a bigger nerd than me. And I answer your question if you answer mine.''

''Not really fair since I asked first, but okay.'' Lena replies, putting her chin on her hands, turning to Kara in a way that means she got all of her attention.

Kara takes a deep breath, feeling nervous and a bit childlish as to what she's about to ask. ''Why don't you want us to have our 'chats' together anymore ?'' Lena raises her head at that, frowning. Kara is pretty sure the other woman wasn't expecting this question. ''I mean, I understand if it's because you don't want to annoy James, I just... Wanted to hear the reason why from you, I guess.''

For a few seconds, Lena is silent. She just looks at Kara who gets more nervous by the second. She's second away from getting up and running away, but Lena beats her to it.

She gets up, still without saying anything, and Kara sighs, thinking she actually managed to make Lena Luthor run away from her. But Lena doesn't run. She stands over Kara and extend her hand towards her.

Kara frowns, confused as to why Lena is looking at her with a soft smile. But she takes the offered hand anyway, getting up as well when Lena tugs on it. Lena intertwines their fingers together, still smiling softly, and Kara feels the touch warm her entire soul.

With another tug, Lena leads them towards the tree. ''I haven't ask you to come with me, not because I don't want to or because I'm afraid of what James might think, but because I thought you were uncomfortable.''

''Why would I be uncomfortable ?'' Kara asks, still really confused about the whole thing.

''Because of what James thinks about it. Because it looked like I used you to piss him off, which I did not.''

Lena sounds angry with herself. Kara can't stand to see her like that. She wasn't uncomfortable and she can't let Lena believe she ever made her feel like that.

''I know you didn't use me, Lena. From what I heard from you and Sam, James will be jealous no matter what I do, so I might enjoy some time with you in the meantime.''

Kara cringes at how her sentence sounds, ready for Lena to tease her. And Lena does not disappoint.

''Well,'' She purrs, tugging Kara closer by the hand, ''I know how we can enjoy time together. Lets give James the satisfaction of being right, shall we ?''

''Lena !'' Kara scoffs, blushing. She knows Lena doesn't mean it, especially when she explodes into laughter next to her, but Kara can't help but blush. She can't help but think 'What if ?'.

They get to the tree, and it's darker than usual. The days are getting longer, but it's already quite late, the kids all asleep inside the house. They sit on the stoned bench, their hands still wrapped tightly together between them.

And Kara immediately turns towards Lena, expecting her to throw her head back as usual and look stunning as she watches the leaves. But she doesn't. Kara finds her looking at her, her eyes soft, softer than usual.

She squeezes their hands once, and Kara knows what Lena is about to ask. ''Kara...''

''Yeah, I know.'' Kara sighs, smiling at Lena before turning to the foliage, being the one with her head back for once. ''My turn to answer the question.''

''You don't have to, Kara.''

Kara's eyes drift to Lena's, making her smile at the way Lena looks at her. ''I want to.''

Lena squeezes her hand again and Kara's eyes go back to the branches.

''I left the Danvers' home just after high school, when I got into college. I only came back a few months before getting the internship. I used to be a vet's assistant. Quite different from CatCo, I'll give you that.'' Kara laughs dryly and Lena takes the tension breaker for what it is, sliding closer to Kara.

And Kara continues. ''And that's where I met Mike. You guessed it, sad boyfriend story.'' Kara sighs, ''We quickly hit it off, he was Canadian and reminded me of home, of my parents. He was funny and charming and every adjectives you can think off that makes a man sound like a prince charming.

''He had a puppy and would spend a lot of time at the vet, trying to do his best as a new dog parent. It was really endearing to see someone so responsible and enthusiastic about his dog. He later confessed he spend most of his time there for me.'' Kara laughs wetly, the memories still quite sore in her heart.

But she keeps going, Lena's presence making it easier to talk, making it better. ''So, we started dating. He was lovely, the kind of person you can only dream to date. And we had it all. The cute house, the dog, the ring.''

Kara nods at Lena's surprised inhale. ''Yes, we were about to get married. And that's when my friend Imra comes into action. Her and I were quite close, we were in the same dormroom in college and were still hanging out together. She and Mike met and were quite friendly as well. And then she moved to England. And that's when Mike started having a lot of business trips, leaving for a few weeks sometimes. I didn't question it at first, his work was tiring and he had a few business trips before. He said it was a promotion even if had less and less money every months.

''My salary started to pay everything for us, the house, the dog, the wedding. He was home less often. Before, he used to talk about our wedding with anticipation, and even talk about children with excitement. But then, he stopped. Suddenly, we had to change the date for our wedding and the thought of children made him uneasy.''

Kara takes a break, catching her breath and trying her best to keep her tears at bay. Lena is still next to her, holding her hand like an anchor, grounding Kara.

''The other shoe dropped when I surprised him on a business trip. He was married, Lena. He married my best friend behind my back, while he was still engaged to me, while he still made me believe he loved me. He didn't want our wedding to happen too soon because he was already having a wedding with Imra across the ocean.''

When Kara feels Lena's hand slip away from hers, she's about to loose it all. She's about to cry and to beg Lena to stay with her, to not leave her as everyone always does.

But Lena doesn't leave. Instead, she wraps both of her arms around Kara's body, letting her drop her head into the crook of her neck. And that's when Kara cries.

She hadn't cried since she got here. She hadn't felt like she needed to, even after the news she got. But now, she cries out all of the frustration and pain she feels, and Lena holds her.

When she's a bit calmer, Lena lets go slowly, her arm wrapping around Kara's waist and Kara drops her head on Lena's shoulder.

''He took the dog, Lena. He took Fluffy with him to live happily ever after with his new wife. The house was under his name, and I couldn't stay there. So, I went back to the Danvers'. And I wallowed for a few months and lost my job, until Alex kicked my butt and forced me to do something. And I thought that, if I tried to apply for this internship, try to do something I'm really good at and actually enjoy, if I give it a try and fail, then maybe Alex would leave me alone in my misery. Turns out I'm good enough to get Cat Grant's attention, even when I don't want to.''

Kara lets out a self deprecating laugh and Lena tugs her tighter against her. They stay silent for a few seconds until Kara chuckles dryly.

''You can tell me I'm an idiot for not seeing it before, Lena. I won't hold it against you.''

''I don't think you're an idiot, Kara.'' Lena replies, a bit more serious than Kara thought she would be. ''I think this Mike is a total jerk and you deserve so much better than him.'' Kara sighs, tilting her head to bury it in Lena's shoulder.

But Lena isn't done. ''I know what it's like to be cheated on, and I didn't see it coming in my way either. I mean it when I say you deserve better Kara. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I also know you're an amazing person, warm, earnest, selfless. Someone who believes everyone has a good side, even when they prove day after day they don't. You're one of a kind, Kara. And you deserve the world.''

Kara tries her best not to cry again, she really does. But Lena's words are warm and soft, they slide to her heart and make her feel alive like she hasn't in a long time. They're the kind of word she wanted to hear, needed to hear for a while. The kind of words that make her bury her face deeper into Lena's shoulder, hold her tighter and let her tears run free.

Lena holds her tight, her hands stroking her hair and her body balancing slightly, rocking them. When Kara finally raises her head enough to look at Lena, still holding on to her for dear life, she expect to see a maternal look on her face, the kind Lena has for her children when they're sad or want to give up. But it isn't what Kara sees.

She sees affection, admiration and so much warmth, she feels like she's melting. Lena doesn't break the eye contact, raising the hand that was in Kara's hair to her face, wiping Kara's tears gently. Not a maternal gesture, more of... Something else. Something Kara can't name or doesn't want to just yet. Somehting more.

''They have a baby.'' Kara whispers, trying to take her thoughts back on track. Lena tilts her head, waiting for Kara to say more, her hand still wiping her face tenderly. ''They send a card to Eliza's – my adopted mom. They just had a baby called Elvis. Which means that we both have a tragic ex story involving cheating and them having the happy ending we aren't part of.''

''Maybe he wasn't meant to be your happy ending.'' Lena says softly, her voice matching the look in her eyes. ''You'll have yours. The house, the dog, the children and the happy spouse. You'll have all of it.''

''You too.''

Lena chuckles, her hand leaving Kara's face who finds herself missing the touch. ''I already have it, Kara.''

She doesn't sound really happy when she says that. She sounds defeated. As if she didn't actually believe she has it, but doesn't think she deserves more. Kara takes her hand in hers.

''I don't see a dog anywhere.'' She jokes, making Lena laugh.

''I have a bastard cat that you decided to adopt behind my back.'' Lena arches an eyebrow at Kara who finds herself thinking about how close their faces actually are.

''His name is Tiger and he's very cuddly.''

''He shits on my lawn.''

''Then buy him a litter box.''

Lena huffs, a smile still on her face. ''I'm not buying anything for that little bastard.''

''Tiger.''

''Whatever, you're a traitor, fraternising with the enemy. I thought you were on my side, Kara.'' Lena lets go of Kara's hand, putting her palms against her heart in a fake hurt gesture. Kara laughs loudly, freely.

They stay under the tree until they can't see anymore at all, the lights of the house all off and the moon too high to pierce through the foliage. They make their way back inside, Kara dropping the empty tuna can in the recycling before saying her goodnight to Lena. And somehow, it feels right when Lena wraps her into a tight hug, her mouth whispering a goodnight close to her hear.

And somehow, Kara can feel something change, tilt in their relashionship after that night. And it feels right.

It feels like coming home after a long time away.

\- -

Lena's photoshoot happens on Monday, scheduled for the afternoon and Cat allows both Kara and Nia to be there for it. Well, Cat actually orders Kara to be there, citing her photographing team is too intimidated by the Luthor and Cat reassured them she has a secret weapon that can make Lena as docile as a pup, at which Kara rolled her eyes.

Lena arrives after lunch, making heads turn in her path, all the way to Kara's desk. Kara doesn't notice at first, her head down, looking at her computer screen with a frown. She doesn't realise all eyes are on her and the woman in front of her desk who is looking at her with a smirk, her arms crossed over her chest.

''You look very busy, Miss Danvers.''

Kara visibly jumps, raising her head to face Lena. She looks a bit surprised, her mouth hanging open for a few second while Lena's smirk deepens, until Kara shakes out of her reverie and jumps up.

''Lena !'' She squeals happily, draping her arms around her friend in a quick hug Lena returns with a chuckle.

''Hey, Darling.'' Lena whispers against her ear.

Kara lets go before the hug last for too long, looking at Lena with a giant grin.

''When you too are finished smooching in front of the entire office, will you please come inside ?''

Lena and Kara turns around to face Cat Grant, who looks more amused than annoyed. Lena and Cat exchange more warm greetings mixed with fake annoyance as they step into the office. They're joined by Nia soon after and Cat tells them about the way they're going to do the photoshoot.

When the team arrive, they all leave to an isolated room on the second floor, filled with professional materials for a photoshoot. Someone comes in to do Lena's hair and takes her away from Kara who wanders around with Nia. When Lena comes back, Kara finds herself staring, mouth open like an idiot.

It's not her fault, really. Even if she lives with Lena, she's only seen her with her hair up in tight hairdo or down, straight and perfect. But the Lena who stands between a white screen and a camera has her hair down and wavy and so soft looking. She's simply breath taking.

''Close your mouth you useless gay.'' Nia whispers next to her, elbowing her in the ribs with a teasing smile.

The photoshoot is supposed to be thirty minutes long, but after forty minutes, Cat Grant groans.

''No offence, Lena, but you need to look a bit more in love with the camera if you want to make the front page.''

Lena is obviously starting to be irritated as well, looking even more dangerously pissed when they try to take her picture again. Kara hears a few of the photo crew whisper anxiously, as if Lena was some kind of dangerous animal ready to eat them all.

And it makes Kara angry.

Without really thinking about it, she pushes past the light guy, stepping into the photo set. She ignores the shouts of the photograph, barely registering the way Cat Grant shuts them up, and she steps in front of Lena.

''Kara ?'' Lena asks confused. But not as confused as she is a second after, when Kara grabs her biceps and lock their eyes together dramatically.

''Lena, you absolute gorgeous thing, listen to me.'' Lena arches an eyebrow but doesn't push Kara away, listening attentively. ''I want you to show all of them what you can do. I want you to prove to everyone that Lena Luthor can be a freaking model if she decides to be so. I want you to look at this camera and be the amazingly beautiful woman you proved to be every second since we met. Can you do that for me ?''

Lena looks a little surprised, to say at least. It's her turn to look at Kara open mouthed as she nods slowly. Kara gives her a beaming smile and turns around to go back to her place behind everyone, leaving Lena back to her photo session. But she doesn't get very far before Cat Grant grabs her arm and push her behind the camera, just next to the photographer.

''What are you-'' Kara starts to ask, being cut off mid sentence by Cat.

''Just stand there, Kiera. You're probably more useful than you think here.''

Kara doesn't get it, frowning at Cat who already looks away, calling for the session to start again. But Kara stays where she is, focusing back to Lena who looks more relaxed than a few minutes ago.

And then she gets it.

When the photoshoot starts again, Lena changes from uptight and annoyed to relaxed and sensual. And she switches from looking at the camera to locking eyes with Kara.

It feels... intimate.

Lena glows under the artificial lights, looking stunning and changing poses when she's asked to. She keeps her eyes on Kara who can not look away. It feels as if they are the only ones in the room. As if Lena was posing like this for her, looking so beautiful and... sexy. It's not a word Kara thought about using to describe Lena before, it would've felt somehow wrong, disrespectful. But right now, for a lack of better vocabulary, even from an aspiring reporter, it feels appropriate.

And through the entire photoshoot, Kara can feel her heartbeat drums inside her entire body. She can feel where Lena puts her eyes on her, can see every movement Lena makes, can feel it as if she was standing right in front of her. She can feel so much by simply looking at Lena and having her looking back.

It should feel wrong, so wrong.

It doesn't. It only feels good, special.

Theirs.

They both break out of their bubble when the photoshoot ends, after what feels forever but turns out to be barely more than ten minutes. Lena leaves with Cat to look at the final product while Kara stays there, dumb struck. Nia joins her with both her eyebrows up.

''So...'' She whistles next to her. ''Are we all going to pretend like you guys weren't just eye fucking in front of everybody ?''

Kara scoffs at this, breaking out of her daze to turn to her friend.

''We were not eye fu – fluffing.'' Nia rolls her eyes. ''We were just looking at each other like normal people look at each other !''

Nia snorts, not missing the way Kara looks around when she realises Lena is gone. ''Yeah, sure ! Would you look at me like that ?''

It's Kara's turn to roll her eyes when Nia bats her eyelashes at her like a Disney princess. But Kara's attention is quickly taken away because Lena really is gone. Everyone is packing and Cat Grant and Lena are no where to be seen. Probably talking in Cat's office.

''Do you think I should go get Cat's latte while she's with Lena or she's going to grill me for taking initiative she didn't ask me to take ?'' Kara asks, walking behind Nia when they get hush out by the photo crew.

''I think you should go and get me one as well. Just as a compensation for having me standing there and watch you eye fuck with Lena Luthor.''

''I did not – we did not do that !'' Kara groans, earning a laugh from the reporter. She decides to leave Nia to calm down and go get Cat's coffee at Noonan's. She grabs one for Nia and her as well, and also an extra, just in case Lena isn't gone yet.

When she gets back, Lena is still in Cat's office, talking with the boss with the door shut. Kara puts down the coffees on her desk, not daring to interrupt, and text Nia to come get her coffee before she gives it to Siobhan instead. For some reasons, Nia hates Cat's assistant.

Kara has time to organise Cat's email box before Nia arrives, claiming her cup of coffee before even giving a look to Kara. She drowns almost half of it in one sip and Kara looks at her with wide eyes, impressed and slightly scared.

''How are you still alive ?'' She asks when Nia finally looks at her.

Nia shrugs with a smile. ''Coffee is my blood type.''

''What does that even mean ?'' Kara laughs and Nia joins her.

''Yes.''

They talk about the article and the photoshoot for a few minutes, Nia not mentioning the eye contact scene again, although she looks like she wants to. They only quiet down when Cat Grant emerges from her office, Lena behind her.

Kara stands up quickly, handing Cat her latte she takes with a raised brow. ''Taking initiatives, I see. I like it. You look good in control, Kiera, just like you were down in the studio. You should stop hiding behind your cheap pants and cardigans and start shining a little more.''

''Yes, Miss Grant.'' Kara blushes, glancing at Lena who is smiling at her. When Cat starts talking to Nia, Kara hands Lena her cup of coffee.

Lena takes it gratefully, her hands sliding along Kara's as she does so.

''Thank you, Darling.'' She says, her voice as soft as her smile. ''And thank you for giving me a boost of confidence earlier. You're quite a paragon of pep talks, you know.''

''Can't say I have been called that before, but I'll take it.'' Kara replies with a smile of her own, getting a more earnest grin in response.

Lena doesn't stick around after this, going back to run her company while Kara goes back to run errands for Cat Grant. And outside the thank you Lena offered Kara, they don't talk about the 'eye sex session' as Nia started referring to it as.

But later that night, they both go out for a chat, earning a growl from James that is wildly ignored. They don't talk this time, simply sit under the tree, enjoying each other's company in silence.

\- -

''We're going to fuck 'em all !''

''LANDON !''

Kara and Layton giggle to themself in the living room as Landon gets a scolding from his mom. The kids are already in their soccer jersey and Kara, Lena and Jenny are wearing similar ones Lena ordered them. It's the last soccer day before September, and it's an actual game instead of practice.

Lena is in the kitchen with Landon, on snack duty for the whole team. Kara, Layton and Jenny are in the living room, packing extra outfits in case anyone in the team ruin or forget theirs, extra soccer balls, first aid kit and everything they might need.

It doesn't take them too long before they're ready enough to leave. Jenny doesn't sleep in the car, the twins' excitement contagious enough to keep her awake. When they get there, they're welcome by Sam and a very sweaty Ruby.

''Rubes just played against Star City and she destroyed them !'' Sam explains enthusiastically after giving everyone a warm hug, shaking Ruby by the shoulder. The kid simply beams, proud of her score against the opposite soccer team.

''But, wait,'' Sam stops them before Kara and Lena take a seat. She looks over them both, then the twins and their matching jerseys. ''Okay, the matching shirts are too cute, I need to take a picture of y'all.''

They don't get a chance to protest, even if Lena tries to. Sam places them all together, Kara and Lena next to each other, Jenny in Kara's arms, Layton in front of her and Landon in front of Lena.

Sam takes about a hundred pictures, asking them to do different poses, until the twins start to get impatient and Lena groans she'd rather do the whole CatCo photoshoot again than have Sam take one more picture. So, Sam let them go and the twins run to their team.

They finally get to sit down and Kara passes Jenny over when Ruby asks to play with the child. Lena is sitting next to Sam, and Kara slowly zones out when they start catching up. She watches as the children from the opposite team of today's game, Gotham City, are all grouped in the bleachers, dressed in red shorts and jerseys.

The twins team finally comes out and they call for the game to start. Lena and Sam stop their conversation to focus on the game and Kara slides on her chair to the very edge of her seat.

She spots the twins easily, both bouncing up and down on opposite side of the line as they face the other team. They get in position and Kara slides even further front before a hand pushes her back in her seat.

''Kara, sit properly, you'll fall off your chair.'' Lena says, a bit of tease behind her maternal words.

''You're not my mom, youngling.'' Kara retorts, earning a chuckle from Lena.

The game starts and Kara focuses back. They play for a few minutes without the twins getting even near the ball, which is probably why it surprises Lena and Sam when Kara yells encouragingly when one of the boys finally get the ball.

''Oh my god,'' Lena sighs, ''You're one of those people.''

''I'm cheering for your kids, Lena. Someone has to, since you're not gonna do it.''

Lena only scoffs at that, but Kara can see her roll her eyes fondly everytime she gets too excited about the game. At some point, as one of the twin has the ball and starts getting closer to the goal, Kara stands up, cheering even more loudly than before, making Lena hide her face in her hands.

''I've never been more ashamed to wear a matching shirt with someone.''

''I'll happily watch you take it off.'' Kara replies, a bit too caught up in her excitement to really process what she's saying. Until it hits her.

Wide eyed and blushing, Kara turns to look at Lena. Lena who looks at her with a smirk and an arched eyebrow, visibly surprised but definitely not offended. And Sam who tries her best – and fails spectacularly - to hide her laughter behind her hand.

Kara opens and shut her mouth like a fish out of water, unsure of what to say, or if she should even say something. She get distracted again when she hears parents cheer around her. She turns back to the game to see one of the twins jumping on his team mate's back after a goal was scored.

''You made me miss the goal, Lena !'' Kara complains, crossing her arms across her chest, pouting, sitting back in her seat.

Lena chuckles, ''You did that to yourself, Darling.'' She pats Kara's thigh twice and leaves her hand there. Kara doesn't push it away.

The kids go back to playing, and Kara goes back to cheering. But she stays on her chair this time, Lena's hand stopping her from standing up. Until one of the twins shoots and actually scores a goal. Not even Lena could stop Kara from jumping up, shouting loudly, her voice easily covering all of the other parents'.

Lena tries her best to bring Kara down, tugging her sleeve while laughing, but Kara stays up, jumping up and down as she keeps on yelling until the twins are both looking at her with bright smiles.

''You're the best guys ! Show them what you got !'' Kara shouts, receiving a thumbs up from number 08 – Landon.

''Kara, for heaven's sake, just sit down !'' Lena manages to tug Kara down this time, letting her flop back bonelessly on the seat with a laugh.

Sam, who now has Jenny on her lap so Ruby can play on her phone, laughs at the both of them, shaking her head.

''I need to hang out with you two more often.''

Neither Kara nor Lena replies to that with anything else but smiles and nods. Lena puts her hand back on Kara's leg and Kara focuses back on the game. National City's team wins in the end, with three goals to one. But the other kids don't seem sad about it, already chatting with the NC team.

Lena starts to stand up, but bends towards Kara halfway in her motion, her hand still on her leg.

''Come help me give snacks to the kids, Supergirl ?''

Kara nods, feeling slightly flushed with Lena's face so close to hers. Sam stays with Jenny and Ruby, watching them as they place all the snacks and fruit juices on a display table. All Kara can think once everything is there, is that Lena really over delivered. There is enough food and drink for all the teams and the parents in the bleachers. It was only supposed to be for the children.

But everyone gets up, Sam and Ruby joining them, then the twins with their friends. The whole thing is friendly and pleasant, everyone talking to each other over healthy snack that makes Kara scrunch her nose.

''Supergirl !'' The ginger girl – Sophia – exclaims when she sees Kara, making her turn around with a mouthful of grapes. ''Can you do the thing ?''

Kara quickly chews on the fruits, swallowing them a bit painfully. ''And who should I lift off the ground this time ?''

The girl's first reflex is to look at Sam, but she quickly changes her mind when she sees Jenny in her arms. And then, she turns to Lena.

''This lady.'' She says, pointing at the twins' mom. Sam doesn't even bother to hide her snort.

Kara turns to Lena to asks permission, but she's met with pure challenge in her eyes, and she knows Lena wants her to do it. So, of course she'll do it. And she might as well give everyone a show.

''Ready to fly, Miss Luthor ?'' Kara asks, her voice dropping quite low as she steps closer to Lena.

Lena's face react to Kara in a way she couldn't name. But Lena quickly shake it off and puts on a smirk of her own. ''Up, up and away, Supergirl.''

Kara smiles. And Lena seems to expect her to carry her the way she carried Sam, hands on her hips and lifts her up. But Kara has other plans for Lena. Instead of resting both hands on her hips, one of them slides to Lena's lower back, while the other one slowly goes down her thighs. It isn't until Kara's hands are in position than Lena seems to understand what's about to happen.

''Kara, don't you d-''

She's cut of by her own squeak when Kara easily lifts her up in a bridal carry, cradling her close to her chest. Lena's arms instinctively find their way around Kara's neck and she hides her face in Kara's chest, mumbling.

But Kara doesn't listen, only smiling brightly at her audience who starts clapping and laughing. The children cheer, almost as loudly as Kara cheered for them. And then, Kara poses for Ruby as she takes pictures with her phone, giggling.

''I'm going to murder you, Kara.'' Lena whispers in her chest.

''Don't pretend you're not enjoying yourself.'' Kara teases, receiving a pinch behind her neck as a reply, making her laugh.

And maybe she should put Lena down, now. But Lena's arms are tight against her and Kara can feel her warm breathing hitting her collar bone. She ignores the pull in her muscles for a little while longer, focusing on the way Lena smells of mint and some herbal plant she puts in her tea.

But she drops Lena down eventually, reluctantly. And they just act as if nothing happened, going back to chat with parents and laugh with children. They stay until most of the parents are gone, Lena waiting until the end to get her empty dishes back. The boys help the coach put the cones and balls away while Jenny Eloise kicks one around, spending more time on her behind from lack of good balance but still having fun with Kara.

Sam joins her and Jenny as Lena puts the last of her stuff in the car. She looks as if she's about to give Kara a stern talk, so Kara stops the ball game to focus on Sam.

''You know, Kara.'' Sam starts and Kara mentally cringes at how right she was. ''I tease you a lot about Lena, especially because you get all flustered by the simple mention of her name. But I'm surprised to realise there is actually a lot of sexual tension between you two.''

''What ?!'' Kara chokes out. That is not what she was expecting. ''No, there's not !''

Sam only gives her a raised eyebrow Lena would be jealous of and Kara sighs. She doesn't want to think about it, right now. And Sam seems to realise it, as her expression gets softer.

''Look, I actually like you Kara. And I meant it when I said you'd be much better than James for her. But there's James. Nothing can happen between you two until James is not out of the picture.''

Kara knows she's right. Of course she is. She knows Lena's past experience with a cheating girlfriend, she wouldn't want Lena to be on the opposite side of it this time. But it doesn't matter. She wasn't planning on anything happening between her and Lena.

''What happened to your 'I can point it out but not tell her what to do' ?'' Kara asks with a small smile Sam mirrors.

''You're not Lena. I have no shame bossing you around.''

Kara laughs at that, feeling a bit lighter with the jokes in the way of the discussion they were having. But the discussion is still there.

''Nothing's going to happen, Sam.'' Kara sighs, a bit defeated by her own words. ''I like Lena, I really do, but she's my friend and I don't plan on taking it any further.''

Sam looks at her for a moment, studies her. Her eyes are soft but on the hunt for something. And she seems to find it, as her eyes just get even softer.

''Okay.'' She says simply. Just ' _okay_ ' and the conversation is over.

And together, they join Lena back to the car. As usual, Sam gives them all a bone crushing hug, even lifting Lena's feet slightly off the ground as she does so.

And as they get back home, Kara can't help but think about what Sam said. She doesn't want to, really. She wants to shove the conversation deep down the back of her brain and shut the door. But her words keep jumping around in Kara's mind, making her wonder a few things.

She's not sure she's okay with what Sam's statements released in her. But she's not sure she can do anything to stop it, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally feel like I peaked with this chapter, I can never go that high again.


	3. Chapter 3

''When is your article coming out, Kara ?''

Kara raises her head a bit, looking at Lena who is sat on the floor, her laptop on her knees. Kara is lying on the carpet, trying to help Jenny making a toddler size puzzle.

''Hm, before the end of the month. So, this week ?''

Lena nods and goes back to her emails. The twins are in school, their last day on Friday before the start of the Summer vacation and Lena works from home today. And Kara is bored.

She tried to ask Alex to go out with her, but she's working, same with Sam and Nia. And she doesn't have other friends here. So she stays inside, entertaining Jenny and keeping Lena company. Not that she would complain about that, she just wanted some time away so she could stop thinking about Sam's words.

But apparently, she's stuck with the Luthors and her thoughts.

Lena slams her laptop shut after a nth sigh from Kara. ''What do you want to do, Kara ?''

''Nothing.'' Kara immediately replies. She didn't mean to make Lena feel bad or take her away from her work.

Lena chuckles, ''Darling, I can't focus when your boredom is so loud.''

Kara exhale loudly and falls on her back. ''I wanted to spend some time with Alex, but she's working. And so does everyone else I know.''

''Then lets do something. You can spend time with me and Jenny.''

''And what shall we do, Miss Luthor ?'' Kara asks with a teasing smile. She quickly looses it when Jenny jumps on her stomach, making her wince with a 'oof'.

Lena thinks about it for a little while and Kara starts using the toddler as a weight to do her arms, pushing her up and down above her head, making the little girl giggle.

''How do you feel about going swimming ?'' Lena asks, smiling at her giggling daughter.

''Eliza used to take me swimming every Tuesday.''

''Do you have a swimsuit ? I don't feel like one of mine would fit you.''

''Probably not...'' Kara can't help but let her eyes slide down to Lena's breasts. Yeah, it would definitely not fit her. She shakes her head, blushing at her own line of thought, ignoring Lena's knowing smirk. ''And I have one. I mean, it's Summer, I wasn't going to be too far from my swimsuit.''

''Great. But I'm not a fan of public pools, can't go to the beach because I hate the sun and I'm definitely not going anywhere near the lake water.''

''So, what's your plan ?'' Kara asks, confused as to what other option they really have other than a bathtub.

Lena smirks at that. ''You'll see, Miss Danvers. Go get your stuff ready for swimming and we'll go.''

Lena stands up, leaving her laptop on the coffee table and taking Jenny out of Kara's arms. She goes upstairs and Kara leaves for her bedroom, sticking swimsuit, towel, hairbrush and shampoo in a bag. It only take them a few minutes before the three of them are packed inside the car.

When Lena stops the car, it's on an empty parking lot, in front of a closed private swimming club.

''Lena, I'm pretty sure this is closed.'' Kara remarks, but still gets out of the car when Lena does.

''Of course it is, Darling, that's the whole point.'' Lena replies naturally, as if what she says makes any sense. She takes Jenny out and Kara takes the bags. She follow like a lost pup to the entrance and Lena knocks on the glass door.

Kara feels stupid, standing there, waiting after Lena knocked. As if someone was inside and was just about to open the door for them so they could-

Someone actually opens the door.

Lena steps inside with a polite 'thank you Marcus', and Kara follows suit, dumbstruck. Lena leads them to the changing room, and only then Kara breaks out of her thoughts.

''What exactly just happened ?''

Lena turns to face her, a teasing smirk on her face. ''I thought you wanted to go swimming ?''

''Why are they letting us in ? It's private and very much closed.''

''L-Corp owns a few buildings here and there.'' Lena shrugs and Kara gapes.

''Wait, you own this place ?!''

''I own a lot of places Kara. I'm Lena Luthor.''

Lena can't hide her smug as she pulls a gaping Kara with her by the hand, passing the security and entry without stopping until they are in the changing rooms. She lets go of Kara then, reclaiming her bag that Kara was carrying and disappear without a word in one of the family changing room.

Kara shakes herself out of her thoughts. Lena's rich, she knew that. But there is something impressing in the fact that she can just get them a full building to themself with just a phone call. It's a bit sexy, if Kara's being honest.

But she's not. So, instead of dwelling on inappropriate thoughts like this, Kara chooses a cabin and changes quickly into her swimsuit. It's not a bikini, really, just what could be called a sports bra and boxer brief, perfectly comfortable for swimming and really showing off her muscles. She started wearing this kind of suits in college, to blend in with the all male swimming team. Somehow, the show of muscles used to calm the boys down on their quite sexist teasing.

''Hm, Kara ?''

Kara is putting her folded clothes in her bag when Lena calls. She finishes as she hums a reply, putting her towel and shampoo to the side.

''Do you mind taking Jenny for a second ? Just so I can actually change.''

''Sure !'' Kara perks up, opening her cabin and standing in front of Lena's. The cabin door opens slightly, just enough for Lena to passes the child, who is already in a cute yellow bathing suit. Kara takes Jenny without thinking too much of it, but she almost drops her when the few seconds the door is open and Lena stands without a child in front of her reveals a bit too much skin.

Right, Lena is half naked.

Kara turns around quickly, taking deep breath to calm her roaming thoughts and the blush creeping up on her cheeks. She didn't see much, really, but the thought is enough to make her blush.

As a distraction, Kara decides to get under the shower, the toddler wriggling in her arms away from the warm water, trying to be free of Kara's hold. So Kara puts her down and Jenny's off. Toddlers are fast, and Jenny is not the exception. She's already pushing the door leading to the swimming area when Kara finally catch up with her.

''Don't run on wet floors, J-Bean ! You could've fall.''

Kara grabs the now screeching toddler in her arms. But Jenny keeps trying to escape, feeling like jelly in Kara's arms, slipping away and making Kara's job so much more difficult.

''Having fun ?'' Lena asks, standing in front of Kara now.

''Not exactly the word I would've used.'' Kara replies as she finally manages to grab the toddler securely in her arms. And that's when she takes a good look at Lena and her brain completely shuts down. Lena is in a bikini. It's a simple black bikini, not even really showing, not even sexy or anything. It's just a bikini. But that's not what caught Kara's attention. It's all the skin on display.

Kara really can't help but let her eyes roams from her shoulders, her neck, her collar bones, down to her hips, her soft stomach and down her thighs, her pale legs. And then back to Lena's face when she hears her clear her throat.

Kara expects to see her smug, her usual teasing smirk on her face, but Lena's face is red, looking away quickly from Kara's stomach to look her in the eyes. It's awkward, really, both of them realising they've been caught checking the other out. So, they don't say anything. Lena turns around without a word to starts the shower, and Kara follows, taking the one next to hers and trying her best to put the unhappy toddler under the spray of water.

When they are done, Lena leads them to the swimming area. Taking Jenny out of Kara's arms, she moves towards the jacuzzi part, a small water proof bag of toys for the kid. Kara decides to go swim a few lengths. They spend the entire time there like this, Lena playing with Jenny in the little jacuzzi and Kara swimming up and down, tiring herself out.

When she is done, her muscles sore and her breathing frantic, she joins Lena and the kid. Jenny tries to swim towards her, her chubby arms flapping the water uselessly as Lena holds her. Kara laughs, taking the child and throws her in the air, catching her when her feet touch the water. Lena winces everytime but doesn't say anything, knowing Kara would never put the child in danger just to earn a few giggles.

But Kara takes pity and stops, letting Jenny splash the water with her feet instead. Lena relaxes finally, her head resting on the tiles behind her and her back enjoying the bubbles that pop on her body.

Kara chuckles, giving Lena a little glance and whispering. ''Mère poule.''

Lena's head snaps up at that and Kara pretends to be too busy playing with Jenny to even notice her. But she can't really keep her smile away.

''I understand French, Kara.'' Lena huffs, ''I thought we already established that.''

Kara faces her, trying her best at an innocent look. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

Lena arches an eyebrow slowly, dangerously. Her mouth raises into a smirk and Kara knows she's in trouble. ''Oh, really ? That's how you want to play it.''

Slowly, predatory, Lena pushes herself away from the side of the pool, advancing towards Kara. Kara tightens her grip slightly around Jenny, feeling the child in her arms as the last shield between her and Lena.

''Kara,'' Lena purrs, not like a cute cat, more like a lioness ready to bounce on her prey, ''Can you hand me my daughter over ?''

With a gulp, Kara hands the child over to Lena. She sighs when Lena seems to loose her predatory look, bouncing Jenny on her hip a few times. Jenny giggles and Kara relaxes.

''Kara ?'' Lena asks, not taking her eyes off the child. ''Can Supergirl breath under water ?''

''Not sure that's one of her super powers, no. Why ?'' Kara replies, confused. She regrets it the moment Lena's eyes find hers again and her predatory look is back. In just a second, before Kara even has time to comprehend what's going on, Lena is pushing her shoulder under the water with her free hand.

Kara doesn't fight it, accepting her punishment with a bubbly chuckle when her face dips under water. Lena's hand leaves her shoulder the moment she's under the water and Kara emerges, laughing at Lena's fake scolding position.

''I am no mother hen.'' Lena denies to Kara, a finger pointed towards her, ''I do not worry too much about my children, I worry the normal amount.''

''Sure you do.'' Kara giggles, earning herself a face full of water again. She emerges once more to a grinning Lena who tries her best to look menacing.

''I will drown you unless you take it back.''

''Then drown me.'' Kara challenges her, resulting in her third dive. She's now fully laughing before she evens break the surface again, earning herself a mouthful of water that makes her cough as she comes back. Immediately, Lena comes to her, worried. She makes her sit on the side to get her breath back, but Kara is still laughing between her coughs, her face turning redder by the second from lack of oxygen.

''Kara, stop laughing you bloody idiot, you're gonna kill yourself.'' Lena slaps her shoulder which, honestly, doesn't help Kara calm down. She finally does when her head starts to spin and she has to lie down on the cold tiles as Lena strokes her back worryingly.

Slowly, now that she's no longer couching, Kara's breathing goes back to normal. She's still letting a giggle out from time to time, usually earning a pinch from where Lena's hand is stroking her, but she calms down.

She turns her head, still lying down on the side, to watch Lena, struggling with a wriggling Jenny as her hand keeps on drawing patterns across Kara's back. She gives Kara a stern, mildly panicked look and Kara lets out another giggle, her hand coming to rest on Lena's hip.

''You worry too much.'' She whispers, a smile on her face.

Lena scoffs, slapping Kara on the back, making her fake wince and drop her hand. ''You almost died, Kara.''

''I didn't !'' Kara objects, still finding the entire situation amusing, ''I would've fainted from lack of oxygen, which would have make me stop laughing and I would've catch my breath while unconscious.''

''Is that what it takes to shut you up ? You passing out ?''

Kara laughs, her head bouncing on the hard floor, but still feeling too light-headed to get back up. ''Usually, yes.''

Lena sighs at this, her eyes incapable of hiding her amusement, but still full of worry. She calls the swimming session to an end after that, and picks up all the floating toys before heading to the showers. Kara follows once her head stops spinning and they get ready to leave. Once again, Lena asks for Kara to look after the kid while she gets dressed. This time, Kara knows to turn her head before seeing her host as bare as the day she was born. The simple thought of it is already enough to make her blush, she doesn't need a memory to join it.

When they get out, the same man is closing the door behind them. Kara frowns, looking at Marcus as Lena simply goes on as if it was completely normal.

''He didn't wait here the entire time we were in there, did he ?'' Kara asks, jogging slightly to keep up with Lena.

Lena turns around, following Kara's eyes to look back towards the entrance of the private pool, to the now leaving man. She chuckles a little bit. ''No. Marcus lives just next door, I simply texted him to open and close the door for us.''

''And he just does it ? No question asked ?'' Kara is still puzzled at the way it seems normal for Lena to have people do anything for her if she simply asks.

''When I ask to go inside a building I own, people don't ask questions, they open the door.'' Lena replies her chin high and a bit smug. Kara turns to her excitedly.

''Can I quote that ?''

Lena burst out laughing at this, throwing her head back and revealing her double dimple. Kara wants to poke her cheek at the adorable sight.

On their way home, Jenny starts to get agitated in the back, sobbing and pulling against her straps. Kara tries her best to calm her down, but her attempts are met with pure rage from the toddler.

''Swimming makes her hungry.'' Lena points. Which is the exact moment Kara's stomach chooses to rumble, making Lena smirk. ''And she's not the only one, apparently.''

They stop at Noonan's and Kara can't help the little bounce in her steps as they enter the building, the simple thought of pastries making her happier than ever. Lena chuckles, pulling her credit card out and asking for Kara to order everything she wants.

First, Kara refuses straight up to let Lena pay. But after a quick argument, Kara realises Lena is a great business woman and she accepts. But she won't let Lena pay for too much, so she settles on a single plate of sticky buns and a cup of coffee. Lena sighs, asking Kara to put Jenny down in a highchair as she orders.

She joins them a few minutes later, pulling a wooden train out of her bag and hands it to the child. They chat about different things, mostly Kara talking about her childhood with Alex and their swimming lessons together, until their order arrives. And Kara gapes when the waitress puts down enough pastries to feed a small army.

''You're gonna eat all of that, Lena ?'' Kara asks, surprised. Lena usually is more of a small dose and mostly green kind of girl. Just like the smoothie she ordered that makes Kara wrinkle her nose.

''No,'' Lena chuckles, ''I am not.''

''Then who-'' Kara stops when she realises. ''Lena !'' She scolds her as her eyes roams around the amount of food Lena just bought for her.

''As if you'd actually content yourself with just sticky buns !'' Lena defends herself, grabbing an almond croissant out of the pile of sugary treats. ''I know you, Supergirl, your eating habits are quite... out of this world.''

Kara scoffs, pretending to be offended by the way Lena says it. ''Being Supergirl is a very demanding job, Miss Luthor. I need the calories.''

Lena rolls her eyes and Kara laughs, grabbing her plate of sticky buns and burying her fork in it. But before she eats any, she looks gratefully at Lena and takes her hand in hers across the table. Lena looks up, a piece of croissant stopping before her mouth. She looks slightly confused at first, but her face quickly relaxes into a soft expression as she turns her hand around to grab Kara's properly.

''Thank you.'' Kara almost whispers, but Lena hears her perfectly, squeezing her hand tight.

''Anything for you, Darling.'' She replies with a slight smirk but her eyes still soft, making Kara know she means it. Making Kara melt.

''Lena ?''

Both of them turn around, curious as to whom decided to break their moment. And surprisingly, Lena's hand leaves Kara's the second her eyes fall on the woman standing in front of their table.

The woman looks friendly, and honestly really pretty. She has brown hair and pretty eyes, and eyebrows that could rival with Lena's in how perfect they are. And next to her stands a little girl with a perfectly done french braid and a baby blue dress.

''It's really good to see you again, Lena.'' The woman says as Lena gets up, letting herself being dragged into a slightly awkward hug.

''It's good to see you too, Andrea.''

And Kara's eyes go wide. It's the ex. Andrea. Lena's ex who cheated on her and has now the perfect life Lena could've have.

Andrea breaks the hug with a huge smile that Lena can't mirror entirely. She steps closer to the young girl and grabs her gently by the shoulders, pushing her in front of her for Lena to see.

''And this is Eva, my daughter.''

Kara doesn't miss the way Lena slightly winces before she puts on a friendly smile as she present her hand to the little girl. Eva seems to hesitate a few seconds before taking it, smiling at Lena's soft expression.

''Nice to meet you, Eva.''

When Lena give Eva her hand back and straightens up, Andrea's eyes fall to Kara and Jenny, who is silently chewing on a bit of pastry and not paying any attention to the scene around her. Kara, on the other hand, is not sure what to do besides smiling awkwardly at Andrea.

Lena seems to remember Kara then, turning towards her, opening and closing her mouth a few times. It's really the first time Kara has seen her at a loss of words and she decides to intervene.

Standing up from her chair, she raises her hand towards Andrea. ''Kara Danvers, nice to meet you.'' She says, confidently as she shakes Andrea's hand. ''And this is Jenny, Lena's d-''

Before Kara manages to finish the introduction, Lena cuts her off. ''Our daughter. Jenny Eloise Luthor-Danvers.''

And Kara's surprise matches Andrea's as they both turn towards a very flustered Lena. She gives Kara a quick pleading look before setting her face into a neutral expression. Kara isn't sure what to do, but when Andrea's eyes fall on her, with what is unmistakeably jealousy behind them, Kara's decision is all made.

''I was more found of Danvers-Luthor myself,'' She smiles at Lena's ex with a confident and surprisingly steady voice, ''But Lena has a gift to get me to do what she wants.''

When Kara's eyes fall on Lena, she is proud to see her friend looking at her with pure gratefulness, ensuring Kara she's made the right choice. Andrea watches between the two of them as Kara slips her hand in Lena's again. She lets out what now looks like a forced smile as she turns back to Lena.

''You didn't mention a daughter or a girlfriend last time we talked.''

''You didn't ask.'' Lena retorts, her voice dry, trying her best to smile as if it was a simple remark, not a reproach. If Andrea understand the meaning, she doesn't let it affect her.

''It's great !'' She says with a bit too much enthusiasm. ''We can catch up sometimes ! I would love to get to know you, Miss Danvers.''

''Me too.'' Kara nods, a friendly smile on her face as Lena plants her nails in Kara's hand, a warning Kara ignores. ''Maybe next month when the twins are out of school ?''

Lena almost tears the skin out of her hand, making Kara wince, but she smiles at her ex when Andrea turns to her excitedly.

''That's a great idea ! I'll send you a text so we can agree on a date, Lena.''

''Sure !'' Lena replies through gritted teeth, her nails still firmly planted in Kara's hand. After that,

Andrea excuses herself and leaves with Eva, offering a warm goodbye to the pretend family. The moment she's out of view, Lena send Kara a death glare. She lets go of Kara's hand who takes it back to cradle it against her chest wincing at the red marks on them.

''Rough, Lena. I need my hands to write you good press.''

''You deserve it.'' Lena points at her, looking slightly worried behind her dramatic anger when she realises how red Kara's hand really is.

''You're the one who decided to pretend we were a couple. You need to accept me for who I am, Babe.'' Kara says, incapable of keeping the smile out of her face or the amusement out of her voice.

Lena arches an eyebrow at this. ''I'm starting to think I might take all of this food away.''

Kara gasps, clinging to a plate of brownies next to her, making Lena laughs as she shakes her head. They change the subject after that, Lena not believing Kara can actually eat all the desserts Lena ordered. Kara proving her wrong with a smug lift of her chin as she swallows the last bite of a chocolate éclair.

\- -

''Nia, you're going to have a heart attack if you drink one more cup of coffee.''

Nia huffs as she still takes the coffee Kara offers her, adding it to the pile of half empty cups she's carrying around. ''They're not all coffee.''

''Do they all contain caffeine ?'' Kara asks, laughing when Nia looks guiltily away.

They walk side by side towards Kara's desk, Nia rolling her eyes everytime Kara stops to say hi to someone.

''So, did your girlfriend see the article ?'' Nia asks with a smirk, well aware that Kara always blush when she refers Lena as her girlfriend. This time is no exception.

''She's not my girlfriend.'' Kara mumbles, trying her best to keep her blush at bay, not wanting to give Nia this satisfaction. ''And I don't know, maybe. She told me she-''

Kara stops mid sentence when her desk comes into view. Nia stops next to her, both of them silent for a little while until she lets out a chuckles.

''Not your girlfriend, huh ? I'll take that she read the article.''

Kara breaks out of her paralysed astonishment, shaking her head and approaching her desk, ignoring the amused looks she gets from literally everyone around her. Everyone but Siobhan, obviously.

''Are you Miss Danvers ?''

A man asks Kara as she drops the coffees on her desk, in the only place that is not covered in flowers, which is not a big place. There is flowers everywhere. Really, everywhere. The only place free of flowers is where she put down the coffees, the keyboard of her computer. She can't even see the colour of her desk under the multiple flowers.

''I am...'' Kara almost whispers, still too surprised to really converse.

The man hands her a box with a folded letter on top of it. ''This is from Miss Luthor.''

Kara takes, thanking the now leaving man with her eyes still on her covered desk. She's not moving, unsure of what to do until Nia comes in action, taking the box out of Kara's hands.

''Is that donuts ?''

Kara really shakes out of her amazement at that, trying to get the box out of Nia's hands who quickly moves it out of her reach.

''Hey, I did the article with you, I deserve something too !''

''Take some flowers, not the donuts !'' Kara retorts, grabbing the box and the letter from a now pouting Nia. Ignoring her, she opens the letter, putting the box of donuts carefully on top of some yellow flowers she's never seen before.

She opens the letter with great anticipation, not paying attention to Nia who moved to read above her shoulder.

'' _Kara,_ '' The letter says, '' _I've read the article, and I'm not surprised to see how amazing you wrote again. I wish I could do more to thank you, but I hope you'll enjoy the flowers and donuts in the meantime. Join me for lunch if you're not too busy today, so I can thank you in person. Love, Lena. (PS : Tell Nia she has now unlimited free drinks at Noonan's for a year.)_ ''

''Oh my god !'' Nia shouts behind Kara, jumping up and down at the prize she just got. ''Kara, if you don't marry her, I will !''

''I'm telling Querl that.'' Kara playfully replies, not taking her eyes off the letter, Lena's last word for her playing on repeat in her head. ' _So I can thank you in person._ '. She knows Lena didn't mean it like that, but Kara can't help where her brain takes her.

She doesn't move when she feels Nia's chin dropping on her shoulder, nor when she sees the smirk that plays on her lips.

''So,'' She starts, making Kara roll her eyes. ''It sounds like you're going to have some fun at lunch.''

''Shut up.'' Kara groans, pushing a laughing Nia off her shoulder. ''She doesn't mean it like that.''

''It certainly sounds like it !'' Nia chirps, looking at Kara's desk before stealing a bouquet of flowers and running away, ignoring Kara's shouts behind her.

Shaking her head at her friend, Kara starts clearing her desk, trying her best to get a proper place to work. She gets a weird look from Cat when she arrives, but she doesn't say anything and Kara is not going to ask if it's okay that Lena dropped an entire flower shop inside CatCo because of a good article about her company.

When lunch time arrives, Kara can't keep her nervous tapping down, annoying Siobhan who loudly sighs every minute and getting Cat to come out of her office to tell Kara to just go already. So Kara does just that, grabbing her bag and rushing out towards L-Corp.

She gets there faster than last time, not having to pull Nia behind her while she tries to come up with good question for the interview. When she arrives in front of Lena's assistant's desk, Kara realises she didn't actually take any lunch with her, and she runs away quickly to the Big Belly Burger closer to L-Corp.

She comes back with food and earns herself a raised eyebrow from the woman behind the desk.

''Miss Danvers.'' The secretary states, ''Miss Luthor told me you were to go inside the moment you arrive.'' She points to the double doors that opens to Lena's office before going back to her work, not giving even another look to Kara.

Kara thanks her quietly, on her way to knock on Lena's door. Lena's voice rings inside in seconds and Kara lets herself in, finding the CEO behind her desk, a focused look on her face as she reads over something on her tablet. She raises her head when the door closes behind Kara and a giant grin lights up her face.

''Kara !'' She exclaims, standing up, ''You made it !''

''Of course I did.'' Kara huffs with a smile, letting Lena pull her into a tight hug.

Lena breaks the hug when she realises what Kara has in her hands. ''Is that... Big Belly Burger ?'' When Kara nods proudly, lifting the bag in front of Lena's face, she gets a squeal out of her friend who takes the paper bag and guides them towards the couch. ''You're my favorite.''

Kara chuckles at that, dipping her head down to hide her blush. They get comfortable on the couch, Lena sighing as she takes her heels off to fold her feet under her knees. Lena opens the bag, pulling out burger and fries on the coffee table.

''Thank you for picking up lunch, Kara. You didn't have to.'' Lena says, too busy searching for condiments to look at Kara.

Kara chuckles at the way Lena shines when she opens her burger. Always-eating-green-and-healthy Lena apparently has a soft spot for Big Belly Burger.

''Well,'' Kara starts, a playful smile on her face as she looks at Lena, ''My desk is overflowing with flowers.''

''Really ?'' Lena raises her head with a fake frown and a smile of her own.

''Really. And there's an over excited Nia drowning in coffee as we speak.''

''Yeah, probably not my best idea. I need good reporters alive and you're technically just an intern for now. So, I need Nia alive.'' Lena points out, smiling as she takes a huge bite of her burger. Which is followed by her closing her eyes and moaning at the taste, making Kara think about the last sentence on her letter. Which result in a full body blush from Kara who decides to start eating as well to save herself from embarrassment.

''But really,'' Kara says once she swallows her mouthful and controls her blush, ''You didn't have to do that. I really appreciate it, but it's not necessary.''

''It is, Kara.'' Lena says, looking at her fondly, in a way she's never really looked at Kara before, softer than usual. ''The article is amazing, you made it look like I resolved world hunger ! It was just a small breakthrough, and as proud as I am about it, I know it's not as big of a deal you made it seems. My PR team told me our founding raised so much in just the few hours since the article came out, we should expect to have it doubled before Monday. It's Friday, Kara.''

Kara inhales, ready to reply something, but absolutely nothing comes out. Instead, she chuckles and drops her head on the side, letting it rest on the back of the sofa, looking at Lena who is still looking back with the same expression.

Lena drops her head on the sofa as well, mirroring Kara's position and they stay there, looking into each other's eyes, their lunch ignored on the table for a few minutes. And Kara tries her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Tries her best to ignore the meaning behind them as she lets Lena intertwine their fingers together, their joined hands sitting between them for as long as their lunch takes.

\- -

''Someone please find me one reason not to murder my boyfriend.'' Lena sighs dramatically as she sits on the stoned bench under the tree, pulling Kara down with her by their joined hands.

''You're the better Luthor and Jenny might hate you if you murder her dad.'' Kara shrugs with a smile.

''Will she hate me if I break Lex out of prison so he can do it for me ?''

''I'm sure a lot of people will, and yes, she will be among them.''

''Ugh !'' Lena groans, throwing her arms up and head back, ''Being the good Luthor sucks !''

Kara laughs at that, shaking her head. The twins' school holiday started the first week of July and they have been restless since, filling the house with so much noise Kara is starting to believe there is actually four of them. And James has been harder on them then ever, not having a minute to himself really wearing his patience thin. And Lena's with it.

In the week since the boys came off school, Lena and James had argued more times than Kara can count. They haven't yell at each other or anything, just little arguments and an almost constant tense atmosphere hanging between them. The boys always being the reason of it.

James shouts after the kids to get them to be quiet and Lena defend the children – rightfully, Kara might add. Then, James argue with Lena for being too soft on them and Lena argues he's being too hard. There is no agreeable middle ground in their arguments, so Kara usually just takes the kids out to get them time to talk it out.

And she usually takes Lena out on their chat every night when the kids are in bed. Sometimes Lena complains, sometimes she just stay quiet, Kara's hand in hers and her head thrown back under the leaves.

''I hate the way he talks to my kids.'' Lena sighs, a quiet sadness mixed in her anger. Sam once told Kara that Lena wants the twins to have a father figure, and seeing James completely fail at the role Lena chose for him saddens her.

''Lena ?'' Lena hums, acknowledging Kara's question without turning to face her, ''Do you think Ruby needs a father figure ?''

This time, Lena looks at Kara, visibly confused as to where this question comes from. Kara simply waits for a reply.

''Of course not.'' Lena huffs after a few seconds. ''Sam is competent enough to raise an amazing kid, she does not need a man in her life and neither does Ruby.''

''And neither do you, Lena.''

Lena opens her mouth to reply something, but closing it when she faces Kara, letting her finish.

''Your kids don't need a father figure. You're a strong, independent woman and an amazing mother. If you want to, you can do it on your own. I won't give you relationship advice, it's not my place, but you should want James for who he is, not who he could be to your boys.''

Lena sighs, pulling Kara closer to drop her head on her shoulder. Kara lets her, happy to be of any comfort and enjoying the warmth it spreads through her entire body.

''I know, Kara. And I do want James. I probably have too high expectations, that's it.''

''No one can blame you for wanting the best for your children, Lena. But try doing things for yourself once in a while.''

Lena groans, burying her head in Kara's neck. ''You've been spending too much time with Sam.''

Kara laughs at that, blushing slightly when she feels Lena's smile against the sensitive skin of her neck. When they stop laughing, they stay silently in this position, simply enjoying each other's company, a way to think without being alone in their thoughts.

Until Lena whispers, ''I don't think it's gonna last long with James anymore.''

Kara's eyes go slightly wide, surprised at the confession. She thinks back at the framed pictures around the house, of James, Lena and the kids, looking as happy as a family can be. Lena and James looking as happy as a couple can be. Even the way Kelly talked about them made it look like they were straight out of an Ikea commercial.

And it's true, she realised not everything is as simple as it seems since she arrived. Having heard from both Lena and Sam about James jealousy or comportment regarding Lena. But she didn't think it might be bad enough for Lena to want to leave.

''Are you telling me you want to break up with James ?'' Kara asks, softly as to not startle Lena.

''I don’t know.'' Lena shakes her head, sending uncontrollable shivers down Kara's spine as Lena's nose rubs on her skin. ''I want things to get better with him.''

''Then make them better.'' Kara says with a half shrug, making Lena smile in her neck.

''It's not that easy.'' Lena replies, her head leaving Kara's neck for her chin to rest on her shoulder, Kara missing the intimate contact instantly. ''I want things to be better, but I'm not sure it's possible. I'm not even sure James wants that anymore. I think we're already doomed.''

''I'm sure you're not.'' Kara exclaims, facing Lena, cutting the last contact between them besides their hands. ''Look, tomorrow, you're both free. I'll take the kids for a day out so you and James can enjoy some time alone. Go on a date or something !''

Lena shakes her head, a sad smile on her face. ''Kara, you're trying to save a ship that's already at the bottom of the ocean.''

''I'll take the kids out, Lena. Enjoy your day with James or by yourself, but think about it.''

Lena sighs, smiling softly but still a bit sad.

''Or don't.'' Kara shrugs, trying to get a real smile out of Lena.

She doesn't succeed, but she gets arms around her waist and a chuckle muffled in her shoulder.

As promised, Kara takes the kids out after breakfast. And as always, Lena packs them hundreds of bags full of anything they could ever need and more. James is more than grateful for a day without screaming and Lena lets them go after kissing all of her children goodbye and hugging Kara with a whispered ' _thank you_ '.

Kara already has her day out planned, having Googled a bit after her chat with Lena the night before. She buckles the kids in the car Lena still lets her borrow, and drives to a soft play building. When they get out of the car, Kara has to restrain two excited eight years old trying to run in the parking lot, while balancing a toddler and a small mountains of bags in her arms.

She gets them all inside without having any of the children run over by a car, sighing and earning a chuckle from the teen behind the counter. Kara pays for them all with her credit card, leaving the money Lena put in for them where it is. The moment the teenage boy let them in, the twins have their shoes off and are running towards the biggest area.

Kara sighs. She grabs the shoes and drops everything, bags and toddler, near a little table close enough to see the playing areas, but far enough to have some semblance of peace. The moment she's on the floor, Jenny tries to run away.

''Not so fast, you monkey child.'' Kara says as she grabs the girl by her jumper. She takes the shoes off of the wriggling toddler before carrying her to the toddler section, finally letting her run free.

They stay there all morning, Kara staying with Jenny Eloise as she runs up and down the soft climbing towers and plays in the ball pit. The boys run on their own in the bigger section, coming back to ask for some water or snacks from time to time.

Once Jenny is tired enough that she starts screaming at other toddlers for coming down the slide before her, Kara calls it time for lunch. The boys quickly join them when they see Kara buying hot dogs and sodas. A really healthy lunch that would definitely make Lena wince.

Mid lunch, a bit of bread squashed inside her fist, Jenny falls asleep on Kara's lap.

''Are you going to play with us, Kara ?'' Landon asks, his mouth fall of cookies Kara bought for dessert.

''I'm pretty sure your sister decided against it.'' Kara chuckles, her answer resulting in a pout from the twins. ''But I can give you some money for the arcade section before we go.''

The happy shouts the twins give at that almost wake the little girl up. They get the money from Kara and leave, running in their socks to where older kids are playing various arcade games.

When the money runs out, Kara takes the little pack to the park she went to with Alex and Jenny. She silently thanks Lena for forcing her to take a stroller as Jenny sleeps the entire time they're out there, only waking up on the way home in the car.

When they arrive, the kids are quiet and tired after a busy day. So quiet, that James and Lena don't hear them coming.

''Everything is about her now, how can I not be jealous ?'' They hear James shouts from the living room, Kara and the twins stopping in their tracks. ''You don't even spend any evening with me anymore, always with her ! And when you come back from your ' _chats_ ', you're too tired to even let me touch you.''

Kara winces when she realises what the argument is about this time. And apparently, the twins realise that too, if the way they look at her is anything to go by.

''Oh, really ?'' They hear Lena's icy voice snaps, ''You're going to blame Kara for our lack of sex life, now ?''

Kara's pretty sure she's now blushing from head to toe, the questioning looks the twins send her not doing anything to calm it.

''Okay, that's enough.'' Kara whispers, turning back to the front door. The twins follow, quite confused as Kara opens the door and slams it shut loudly.

''We're home !'' She shouts, looking at the boys, bringing a finger to her lips, making them understand that they should not talk about what they heard.

''Subtle.'' Landon whispers with a chuckle. Layton only smirks at Kara, promising her deep trouble to come.

When they enter the living room, there is an undeniable tension in the air, but Lena and James are on opposite side of the room, visibly fuming. Kara awkwardly puts Jenny down on the sofa. The stretchy silence is broken by the boys who start to animately tell Lena all about their day as Kara goes back to the car to get the bags.

When she re-enters the living room, James is nowhere to be seen. Lena is sitting on the couch, still looking quite tense, but smiling as she listens to her boys, Jenny happily sucking on her binky on her lap. Kara isn't sure what to do. Just this morning, she would've taken a seat next to Lena and join the boys to tell her about the day. But right now, she feels like doing so might not be the best idea. Instead, she quietly leaves the room to call Alex, needed her sister by her side.

She doesn't tell Alex what happened. Even when Alex asks for the reason of her unusual quietness on the phone, Kara simply shrugs it as tiredness.

That night, at dinner, James announces he's going on a business trip for a month. Lena doesn't even look at him and certainly doesn't scold Layton for fist bumping the air in triumph. When Lena goes to put the kids to bed, Kara sneaks out, as usual, to feed Tiger. But she doesn't dwell like she normally does, simply put the food down and goes back in.

That night, she doesn't go for a chat with Lena.

Instead, she lies in bed again, thinking about all the things she did to make James feel like this. Realising that, maybe, he has more reasons to feel threaten by her than she previously thought.

Because, maybe, there is a few things Kara feels around Lena she refuses to put a word on just yet.

\- -

''Mama, no, no, no !''

Kara sighs as Jenny Eloise throws herself on the floor, kicking her feet and arms around to stop Kara from putting the little white and yellow dress on her.

Somehow, a few days after what Kara refuses to refer as anything else than _The Incident_ to herself, she managed to convince James and Lena to hold a congratulation for her and departure dinner for James, with Alex and Kelly.

So, while Lena is busy in the kitchen and James has the twins set the table, Kara is in charge of getting Jenny ready. Which means getting her inside a cute dress and do her hair with the baby hair products.

But Jenny is not having any of it.

''I'm not your Mama, and you need to be dressed, at least.'' Kara says, trying to hold the arms down while she forces the dress over the kid's head.

Jenny completely screams at that, insulted at how Kara manages to do what she wants even through her tantrum.

''Jenny ! Would you calm down if I bribed you with candy ?''

The girl actually stops moving at that, raising hopeful eyes to Kara. '''Oco'ate ?''

''Fine,'' Kara sighs, finally putting the child's arms inside the sleeves. ''Chocolate for you if you stand still while I do your hair.''

Happy with the deal she just made, Jenny calms down enough for Kara to finish dressing her. She starts to get impatient again when Kara tries to tame the mess of curls on her head, whining and shaking her head. But Kara ends up putting a cute yellow bow at the base of her curly half ponytail and she's done.

She raises the child in her arms and puts her in front of the mirror. ''See, Jenny-Bean ? You're a pretty little duckling like that, Petit Canard.''

Jenny replies by blowing raspberries at her reflection, making Kara chuckle. When they go to join the rest of the household, after giving Jenny her promised treat, Alex and Kelly are already standing in the hallway. Kara almost drop the child trying to take her sister into a hug.

''Alex !'' She shouts, crushing Jenny between the two of them but not caring enough as she finally can hold her sister again.

''Easy, Kara. You're killing the child.'' Alex pushes her away and shake a now grumpy looking Jenny's hand. ''Hello Miss Jenny. Long time no see.''

Jenny giggles at that and Kara takes Kelly into her arms, careful not to suffocate the kid this time. Lena joins them and take Jenny out of Kara's arms.

''You did a great job with her hair, Kara !'' She praises, looking at the curls behind the bow. But Kara doesn't get a chance to reply before Lena also notice the chocolate around her daughter's mouth. She gives Kara a playfully stern look. Kara shrugs innocently. ''If she doesn't finish her dinner, the fault's on you, Darling.''

Kara pouts, knowing all too well that Lena can't resist what she herself calls her 'puppy dog eyes'. Lena simply shakes her head, pushing Kara to the dinning room with a hand on her lower back.

After _The Incident_ , Kara expected Lena to stop being affectionate with her, at least in front of James. But Lena's been the same as ever, only calming her touches if she realises Kara feels uncomfortable, which happens almost eveytime James is around. And it usually makes Lena rage internally and Kara hates herself for it. She doesn't want to be the reason Lena and James argue again. They haven't talked to each other since that day, and when asked about it, Lena simply shrugs and says that James going away for a while will do them good. Kara isn't so sure about that.

Dinner is spend in a good mood, even the tension between Lena and James aren't enough to bring it down. Layton pouts a bit at first when Kara asks to sit next to Alex instead of him, but he quickly perks up when he gets to sit next to Kelly, who tell him about psychology and modern way to help patients.

''Wait a minute.'' Landon calls while they're having the dessert. ''It isn't fair !''

''What isn't fair, baby boy ?'' Lena asks, as confused about the sudden statement as everyone else.

''We call Auntie Alex, Auntie Alex. But we call Kara, just Kara.''

''We should call her Auntie Kara !'' Layton exclaims.

''Or Auntie Supergirl !'' Landon adds, making everyone laughs. All but James, who looks quite against the idea. But he doesn't dare say anything, and the twins start calling Kara Auntie Kara or Supergirl, making Kara happier everytime they say it.

Quickly after dinner is finished, James excuses himself, stating he's tired and need rest before he leaves the day after. They give him a warm goodbye, everyone noticing but not mentioning when Lena doesn't say anything.

And, as Lena and Kelly start a conversation on some science stuffs they have in common, Alex asks Kara for a tour of her bedroom, which obviously mean she wants to talk to her. When she sees the size of her sister's bedroom, Alex whistles, impressed.

''Damn, Kara. When you say your bedroom was bigger than my apartment, I thought you were joking.''

''You wish.'' Kara says smugly.

Alex opens the door of the walk in closet, then the bathroom before throwing herself on the bed, bouncing a few times and giggling like a child.

''That's cosy.'' She says as she puts her feet on the headboard, ignoring Kara's protests. ''I would say you look like you belong here if I decided to pretend no one noticed the fucking tension in the room all night.''

Alex gives Kara a pointed look that obviously means _talk_. Kara sighs, dropping in the opposite position next to Alex, her feet dangling at the bottom of the bed and her eyes facing Alex's upside down.

''It's not me, it's Lena and James.''

''What happened between them ?''

''Lena wanted to break up with him, so I told her to spend a day with James alone while I took the kids out, you know ?'' Kara starts telling, Alex looking at her attentively. ''I thought they were just stressed and needed some time together, to be a couple, not parents. But when I came back, I heard them fight.''

''And ?'' Alex presses when Kara stops talking. She knows there is something more behind that, and she's about to squeeze it all out of Kara.

''They were fighting because of me.'' Kara admits sadly. Alex frowns, confused, but still raises her hand to put it on Kara's shoulder, sensing her sister needs the support. ''Lena told me James didn't like me being around her, like I told you last time we saw each other. But I like her, and I didn't want to be away from her. So we kept going on our chats and James kept getting more and more jealous. He told Lena I was the reason they didn't have sex anymore, which I honestly didn't need to know.''

The room is silent after that, Alex assimilating the informations. Kara wants to ask her what she thinks of it, but the silence only makes her anxious and she slowly starts to think Alex will take James' side and tell Kara to stop being around Lena. And, terrifyingly, Kara finds herself thinking that if it was the case, she would go against Alex to stay with Lena.

''Wow.'' Alex finally says after a while, making Kara exhale the breath she was holding. They both chuckle at the awkwardness before Alex goes back to her serious face.

''But Kara, you don't have feelings for Lena, do you ?''

Kara's entire body tense at that. She knows the reply Alex wants is negative, but somehow, for some unknown reason, Kara doesn't give it to her. She doesn't say anything, and maybe, as she and Alex slowly start to realise, it actually says everything.

''Oh my god, Kara !'' Alex shouts, springing upright and turning to face Kara. ''You have feelings for Lena !''

''I never said that !'' Kara replies, mirroring her sister's position.

''You don't have to !'' Alex shouts again, making Kara wince slightly. ''You can't, Kara ! You can't have feelings for Lena, it can only end up badly for everyone.''

''You don't think I know that ?'' Kara shouts back, more scared than angry. ''You don't think I don't know I'm ruining everything Lena has ? I tried to do the selfless thing and push her back with James. And it backfired and now I'm panicking because James hates me and Lena is not being any less friendly and I'm slowly, but surely, realising that I have feelings for her, and not friends feelings. Oh my god, I can't like her like that ! Alex, what am I going to do ?''

If Alex looked mad before, she only looks soft and understanding after Kara's rant. She knows her sister, she knows she always feel too much and she can panic because of it. And she knows she counts on Alex to calm her down.

''It's okay, Kara.'' Alex says, her voice quiet and confident, grabbing Kara's forearms. ''It's okay. You can leave, you know. Come stay with Kelly and I.''

But Kara is shaking her head before Alex has even finished her sentence. ''I can't leave, Alex. I need to finish my internship and I can't be in yours and Kelly's way. I'm not leaving.''

''Okay.'' Alex replies, surprising Kara with the lack of arguments. ''Okay, but on one condition.'' Kara frowns, nodding for Alex to keep going. ''You tell me everything, and the moment it goes too far, you leave.''

''That's two conditions.'' Kara points out with a nose wrinkle. Alex only raises an eyebrow at her. ''Fine,'' she sighs, ''I accept your conditions.''

''Good.'' Alex says smugly, before going back to her soft sisterly expression she reserves to Kara. ''You know I'm doing this for you, Kara ? I'm not trying to control your life.''

''I know Alex.'' Kara exhale sadly, ''And I know I'm setting myself for trouble by just staying, but I like it here. I want to enjoy it while I have it.''

''I know, you softie. Just don't do anything stupid.''

''I never do anything stupid, I'm a really wise woman.''

Alex nods at Kara, as if agreeing with her, her expression telling a completely different story. Kara shoves her away by slapping her shoulder, resulting in a battle on the bed, Kara trying to get Alex where she knows she's ticklish and Alex trying to poke the only spot on her body that isn't covered in muscle.

In the end, Alex shoves Kara off the bed, huffing. ''You need to stop working out, you muscled beast.''

Kara is on the floor, holding her sides as she laughs. A knock on the door interrupts them before Kara can get back up.

''Door's open !'' Kara sing-songs, in a much better mood after her play with Alex.

The door opens and Kelly's smily face pops into view.

''Hey babe,'' She says, looking at Alex, ''Lena is putting the kids to bed, we should go.''

Both Alex and Kara get up, following Kelly to the hallway. Kara stays with them as they get ready, hugging them both tightly in turn and promising Alex to keep her updated. She stays at the door until their car is out of view, already missing her sister by her side.

Lost in her self pitying thoughts, Kara doesn't hear Lena until she's right next to her. Kara jumps, turning to Lena so fast her neck pops uncomfortably.

''What ?''

Lena smiles at her, obviously amused. ''I said your bastard cat is waiting for you.''

Kara chuckles, finally closing the front door before heading for the kitchen, grabbing a can of cat food she's been hiding there. As she makes her way outside, she notices a shadow following her. She doesn't need to turn around to know it's Lena, probably bare feet.

As Lena said, Tiger is waiting outside, sitting in front of the door. He startles a bit when he sees Lena, but comes closer anyways at the smell of food. Kara puts the can down, sitting next to him, her eyes not living the stray creature. Lena is still standing there and they stay in silence while the cat eats.

Once Tiger is done with his food, he allows for Kara to pet him a bit before throwing a nasty look at Lena and running away.

''Ungrateful bastard.'' Lena whispers as Kara picks up the empty can. When she turns around to go back in, she hesitates.

Lena is standing there, her back on the wall and her bare feet as Kara predicted. She looks at Kara with expectant eyes and Kara sees herself in an internal conflict. She could go back inside, drop the can in the recycling and go to bed. Or, she could follow Lena under the tree, watch her relax and spend some time with her like she hasn't done since _The Incident_.

In her head, Alex's voice is talking in circles, like an old record. ' _Don't do anything stupid_ ', ' _Don't let it go too far_ '.

But the voice quiets down when Lena extends a hand towards her. Kara makes her choice then. She drops the can near the door and intertwines her fingers with Lena's, letting herself being pulled around the garden until they're sat on the stoned bench. Until Lena pulls her against her and drops her head on Kara's shoulder, sighing contently.

They stay silent again, Kara enjoying the contact she missed so much and the silence in her head. They stay silent until Lena breaths quietly Kara's name against her collar bone.

''Kara ?''

''Hm ?'' Kara hums, not moving an inch beside the slight drop her head does as she rests it on top of Lena's.

''I'm sorry.''

''What for ?'' Kara frowns.

''For what you heard the other day. When you came back from your day out with the kids.''

''Wait,'' Kara pushes herself away from Lena, facing her. ''You know ?''

Lena smiles a bit sadly at that, but amused nonetheless. ''Landon and Layton asked some interesting questions that night. I only barely managed to escape the sex talk for now. And if they heard it, it means you did too.''

Kara sighs. Of course Lena would know about it. ''Yeah, I heard.''

Lena's amusement disappears from her face, leaving only sadness and a bit of guilt.

''I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to put you between James and I like that.''

Lena's apology is sincere and Kara squeezes her hands together, smiling.

''I know. But Lena, please tell me I'm not the reason it's not going well between you and James.''

'''You're not.'' Lena shakes her head with a small smile. ''Kara, do you know how James and I got together ?''

Kara shakes her head. She doesn't know and never asked. All she knows is that Lena was with Andrea before it happened.

''James used to be just a fling,'' Lena tells her, her fingers absentmindly playing with Kara's, ''I wanted to get Andrea out of my head, and James was here. We would just spend a few nights together, no feelings, no attachments. And then I found out I was pregnant. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared to do the whole birth and new born baby alone, but I also just... Wanted to be with someone. And since James was the father, we knew each other intimately and we quite liked each other, we decided to give it a shot.''

Kara nods, well aware of her crinkle between her eyebrows. She understand the reasoning between it all, but it somehow doesn't strike her as something Lena would do. But then, maybe it's exactly something Lena would do, giving her unborn baby a chance at a real family.

Lena sighs, ''James and I were doomed from the start, Kara. None of this is your fault. We got together for the wrong reasons, and maybe it would've worked, but we never really tried. We were too busy being parents, we forgot to try being lovers.''

''Do you love James ?'' Kara asks, feeling rude but also knows that she can speak her mind around Lena.

''Yes.'' Lena answers plainly. It feels void. It's the truth, Kara knows it, Lena wouldn't lie to her. But there should be more.

''Lena, are you in love with James ?'' Kara asks again.

And this time, Lena's only answer is to sigh, burying her face into her favorite place in Kara's neck.

And for the second time that night, the lack of answer answers it all.

\- -

''Miss Danvers. Good to see you again.''

Kara smiles, dropping a cup of coffee on Lena's assistant's desk.

''I know you're warming up to me, Jess.''

Jess doesn't reply, taking a sip of the coffee as Kara turns to make her way to Lena's office. She doesn't see Jess' small smile behind her. Lena's office door is already open, but Kara knocks anyways. She sees Lena looks up from her laptop, a smile illuminating her face when her eyes drop on Kara's.

They started having lunch together everytime Kara works, having learn Lena doesn't usually take lunch break otherwise. And since James went on his business trip, they're usually joined by Jenny.

Jenny who is running towards Kara at full speed, throwing herself against her legs. ''Mama !''

''Not really, no.'' Kara sighs, picking up the toddler. Surprisingly, when Lena heard Jenny call Kara 'Mama' for the first time, she found it more funny than anything.

''Let the kid be, Kara.'' Lena replies, chuckling. She's up from her desk and at Kara's side in seconds, sighing when she sees the takeout bag Kara is carrying. ''Big Belly Burger ? Again ?''

''You said no more pizza.'' Kara points out, earning an eyeroll from the CEO.

''My diet hates you, you know.''

But even as Lena complains, she happily pulls the food out of the bag onto the coffee table. Kara joins her, sitting Jenny between them. Kara avoids responding to Lena's statement about her diet, last time she did so didn't play on her favour. Lena has a perfect body, and Kara obviously couldn't just stand by as Lena tried her best to change it. Her comments earned her hours of teasing from Lena and still ongoing laughing from Nia who was with them that day. And she's pretty sure she's blushing right now at the simple thought of it.

So Kara shuts up and eats up as Lena tells her all about her day. The twins joined a play group when James left, going there every time Kara and Lena are working. And Kara is on full babysitting duty on her days off. Which means Lena started trying to pay her an impressive amount of money Kara keeps refusing. Which also means she's been finding random stacks of bills in her pockets and handbag.

''And Andrea texted me so we can have dinner all together, which is entirely your fault.''

Kara shakes out of her thoughts, wincing. ''Yeah, sorry about that.''

''It's fine,'' Lena shrug it off, ''I got you into that, it was really my fault.''

''I've been meaning to ask, why not tell the truth if you wanted her to be jealous ? I mean, you have moved on and Jenny really is your daughter, at least according to your Wikipedia page.''

''You've read my Wikipedia page ?'' Lena asks, a raised eyebrow and a teasing tone Kara should've seen coming.

''I actually didn't. But you didn't answer my question.''

Lena sighs, loosing her teasing demeanour. ''Because I was expecting her to try and catch up for old time's sake. She would've wanted to meet James and would've quickly realised that she might be living our dreamed happy ending, but I'm certainly not.''

Kara hums. It's true that Lena and James don't even pass as the happy couple their pictures let on anymore. When Kara first arrived, they used to be quite sweet with each other, and if sometimes disagreed, it could be simply put on their differences. But now, they fight any time they are left alone in a room and don't even look at each other. Not ideal to make an ex jealous, Kara'll give her that.

''So, how are you gonna play it now ?'' Kara asks, chewing on a fry.

''Well...'' Lena's hands are nervously playing with a napkin, not looking at Kara. ''Can I ask you a favour ?''

Kara nods, listening attentively. ''Anything.'' And she means it. She would do anything for Lena and the realisation should scare her a bit more, but honestly, it doesn't surprise her. She panicked enough, now she's slowly starting to make peace with her feelings.

She doesn't plan on acting on it. She heard Alex, she knows how dangerous a game she's playing by just choosing to stay around Lena. She doesn't want to be away from her, but she won't do anything stupid either, aware of the risk it would be for everyone.

''I invited Andrea and her husband for dinner. Can you please act as my wife ? Or fiancée ? Or just girlfriend ?''

And here comes the stupid.

Kara stay silent for a few seconds. Really, she knows she should've seen it coming. Lena wants them to act as a happy couple for an evening. A happy couple with children. To prove to Lena's ex that she can have a happy ending too.

Lena wants Kara to play the act of her happy ending.

And Kara really can't refuse Lena anything.

''That was a bad idea.'' Lena starts to panic in front of Kara's silence, taking a jump backwards. ''Forget I said anything. I can just stop being immature and tell Andrea I have a boyfriend who currently hates me so much he left for a month to live in Australia, and I'm still considering if I should break up with him over the phone or wait for him to come back. I mean, it doesn't sound like a happy ending but it's what I have, and I shouldn't lie, so-''

''Lena, stop !'' Kara laughs, interrupting Lena before she back-pedal so far she might start questioning her own birth. ''I'll do it.''

Lena opens her mouth and closes it. Twice. ''You.. You will ?''

''Yeah,'' Kara chuckles in front of a dumbstruck Lena, aware it's usually the other way around. ''I can pretend to be your wife for an evening. You'll have to provide the ring though.''

''You're really okay with that ?'' Lena asks, looking very unsure.

''Of course ! But you're lucky James isn't around. I don't think he would've taken it kindly if you asked him to go out for a night so you can pretend I'm your wife to make your ex girlfriend jealous.''

''Well, technically, I'm not aiming to make Andrea jealous. I just want her to think I've moved on.''

Kara frowns at that. ''You have, Lena. With James.''

Lena's sigh was to be expected, and so was her reply. ''It's not the same, Kara.''

Kara nods. She knows, James is not her happy ending. And Lena is still conflicted between ending it right away or saving what there is to be saved. And Kara won't be the one pushing her in any decision. She has to do this for herself.

''You know what ?'' Lena exclaims, putting greasy papers in the takeout bag. ''That was a bad idea. I have James and this whole thing must be uncomfortable for you. I can't ask you to do that.''

''Lena.'' Kara stops her friend in her frantic movements by dropping her hand on top of Lena's trapping Jenny between the couch and her arm. ''I'll do it. And you're not asking, I'm offering.''

Lena seems to drastically relax at that, her shoulders dropping and her hand turning to squeeze Kara's. She leaves the papers on the table and rests on the back of her couch, looking fondly and gratefully at Kara, their intertwined hands now resting on Jenny's lap who starts playing with them with greasy fingers.

When Kara comes back to CatCo after her lunch break, she goes to find Nia first, stealing one of her free coffees. Nia is typing on her laptop, focused, not paying any attention to the coffee thief.

''Nia ?'' Kara asks, earning what should've sound like a reply but was closer to a growl. ''On a scale of one to ten, how stupid is it to accept to pretend to be married to the woman I have a crush on ?''

''Eleven.'' Nia replies, still focused on her computer screen.

Kara sighs. ''That's what I thought. Alex is going to kill me.''

\- -

''Darling, if you can't cook, don't cook.''

Kara scoffs, putting down the wooden spoon she was holding. Kara proposed to help Lena with diner while the kids are playing, getting everything ready before Andrea arrives. But apparently, her help isn't appreciated.

''And what does the almighty Lena Luthor wants me to do instead ?''

Kara's mischievous question gets her an arched eyebrow from Lena.

''Well, how about a change of tone for starters, Miss Danvers ?''

''I'm sorry, Miss Luthor,'' Kara says, playful, as she advances towards Lena, picking her wooden spoon back. ''But you'll have to win this duel for that to happen.''

Dramatically, Kara grabs an oven mitten and throws it at Lena's feet, challenging her to a wooden spoon/swords fight. Lena laughs, grabbing a spatula near her and rolling it in her hand.

''Kara, have you read my Wikipedia page ?''

The questions throws slightly Kara off, confusing her. ''You know I didn't.''

''Well,'' Lena replies, taking her turn to advance towards Kara, but more sensually, dangerously, until they're almost chest to chest. ''If you had, you would know I almost made the Olympics as a fencer.''

The new information about Lena makes Kara's eyes drift to the spatula Lena is now raising under her chin. She tries her best not to be distracted by it as she replies.

''And if you would've read my non-existent Wikipedia page, you would've known I used to believe I was a knight and made Alex sword fight with me at least three times a day.''

Lena can't help but snort at the comment, loosing her defiant posture for a second, before she gets it back.

''So,'' She smirks at Kara who tries her best not to just let Lena win right then, ''Who do you think is the best ? A professional fencer with an Olympics level, or a child who thinks she's a knight in shiny armour ?''

''Well, let's find out.''

Kara doesn't wait for Lena to reply. She raises her spoon to push Lena's away with it with a loud smack of wood against plastic. Lena isn't surprised for long, quickly adopting a fencer's posture as Kara goes for a more open one. The fight starts and Kara can tell Lena is holding back. She knows, because even as Lena's blow are precise and impressive, Kara can actually keep up with her.

The sounds of fighting attract the twins, who start cheering for both of them, not really picking sides. Everyone knows only one can come out victorious, and it certainly won't be Kara.

Lena is laughing as she pushes Kara in the kitchen, swiping her spatula left and right. Kara's face is focused, the simple task of keeping up with Lena being quite difficult. The fight ends when Jenny starts to cry from the living room and Lena touches Kara's chest with the tip of her spatula. For the sake of the twins, Kara pretends to be gravely hurt, falling on her knees, both hands on her chest.

''You wounded me, almighty Luthor. I bow to you and accept my sentence.''

''Your sentence is to help me get everything ready or you'll find out what I can really do with a spatula.''

Kara knows Lena as a friendly way to threaten her, really. But her brain still takes her to dark places, the kind of places she needs to get out of quickly before she does one more stupid thing that will get Alex on her back.

So, instead on dwelling on that, Kara gets up, putting her spoon down and picking up the oven mitten she had thrown at Lena.

''Speaking of getting ready..'' Kara lets her sentence unfinished, nodding towards the twins who are now sitting on the counter, still laughing.

Lena understands what Kara means immediately. ''I'll get Jenny, you handle them.'' At Kara's wide eyes, Lena simply winks at her. ''Keep it simple, they're quite smart.''

With that, Lena leaves the room to attend to the screaming child. Kara huffs, surprised by Lena's audacity, leaving her here to deal with the explanations they owe the kids.

''Make it simple she said. I'll make it simple for her.'' Kara mumbles before turning to the boys who have already picked on on the fact that Kara has something to tell them. ''Are you good actors, boys ?''

''We're Luthors.'' Landon scoffs.

''We're good everything.'' Layton finishes, making Kara chuckles.

''Well, your mom is really good at getting herself - and me - into really stupid situation. So, we need you two to pretend James doesn't exist and your mom and I are happily married and I'm Jenny's mother.''

Simple enough and straight to the point. And surprisingly, the boys don't look thrown off by that.

''Cool.'' Landon shrugs, ''Do I have to call you Mama?''

''Can we pretend forever ?'' Layton asks, hopeful, ''And never get James back ?''

Kara blinks. Not the reaction she was expecting at all. She was ready for more questions along the lines of 'why ?'.

''Hm... No ? Not necessary to call me Mama and James comes back next month. Maybe don't mention that to him, though.''

''James doesn't know you and Mommy are playing house together in front of Andrea ?'' Landon asks, which could sound innocent, but Kara knows better.

''I don't know if you noticed, but James isn't my biggest fan lately. So, no, he doesn't need to know. At least, not right now.''

''Sounds naughty.'' Layton points out, faking innocence really badly as well. ''Mommy said lying is bad.''

''Well, it was your Mommy's idea.'' Kara retorts, feeling as if the two kids might bring more trouble than anticipated.

''Is that why you guys took all the pictures of James off the walls ?'' Landon asks, ''Because it certainly looks like he never even existed.''

''Sounds like Mommy moved on quickly since James left for Australia.'' Layton adds with a cheeky grin.

''Stop messing with Kara, you two.'' Lena appears in the kitchen, carrying a teary-eyed Jenny who's sucking soundly on her binky. ''And go get ready.''

The twins jump off the counter, Layton sticking his tongue out before running away, Landon right behind him. Lena shakes her head with a smile. She takes a few steps closer to Kara, putting a hand on Kara's hip who tries her best not to blush from head to toe.

''Kara, Darling,'' Lena purrs, her smirk telling Kara just how much she actually enjoys messing with her, ''Do you mind getting Jenny ready while I finish down here ? No bribery, this time.''

''Then how am I supposed to get her to stay still while I do her hair ?'' Kara asks jokingly as she takes the kid out of Lena's arms.

''I have faith in you. You can figure it out, Supergirl.'' Lena replies, squeezing Kara's hip before walking pass her to continue on making dinner.

With a flustered huff, Kara leaves Lena to her cooking. She manages to get Jenny in the dress Lena planned for her and do her hair in two bunches easily, surprised at the little girl's cooperation. When she's done, she helps the twins do their hair with gel before going in her own bedroom to get ready herself.

Lena leaves to get changed when Kara sets the table, and everything is done and ready before Andrea arrives. As they wait for their guests, Lena sits everyone on the sofa and makes sure they all know which part they have to play tonight. The twins seem quite excited at the idea of playing pretend for a night and Jenny is well into her role as she hasn't stopped calling Kara 'Mama'.

When the bell rings, Lena goes to open the door, leaving Kara and the kids on the sofa.

''What exactly are we not allowed to say ?'' Landon asks, the grin on his face proving just how much he's enjoying the whole situation.

''I guess you're not allowed to mention James or the fact that your mother and I are not actually a couple.'' Kara shrugs.

''So, just a normal dinner, then.'' Layton points out, sounding a bit too smug to Kara's liking. She only has time to roll her eyes before Lena enters the living room with Andrea and her family.

Kara stands up politely, Jenny snuggled shyly in her arms. Andrea is welcomed by the boys jumping on her, obviously excited to see the woman they used to live with. Behind her is a man, looking enough like Eva to be recognised as her father, and Eva, wearing another pale blue dress. The three of them look so perfect together, it almost seems fake.

''It's good to see you again, Miss Danvers.'' Andrea express warmly when the twins finally let her go.

''Please, call me Kara.''

Kara doesn't waste time and pulls Andrea in a side hug, welcoming her warmly. Andrea really seems like a lovely person.

''Well, call me Andrea then. And this is my husband, Russell. And you probably remember Eva.''

Andrea turns to present each member of her small family and Kara greats each one of them with the same eagerness.

''Of course I remember Eva.'' Kara exclaims, shaking the hand of the little girl who smiles brightly at the action.

The presentations don't last long, and soon enough, the twins are running away with Eva to show her their bedroom upstairs. Lena invites everyone to sit at the table as she prepares some drinks, before sitting down herself next to Kara. And really close.

She seems stressed, Kara notices when Lena's shaky hand brings her glass of whisky to her lips. It's not surprising, really. She has to sit with her ex girlfriend her her new husband and daughter, pretending she's herself in a happy relationship. She has to smile and be polite with the man her girlfriend cheated on her with.

As if sensing Kara's thoughts, Lena turns to her, offering her a reassuring smile that does nothing to make her seems less nervous. So, Kara slides her chair closer to Lena's, taking her hand in hers under the table and squeezing it.

Lena relaxes a little bit at that, still listening to Andrea's tale about her company. But Kara still bends over to whisper in her ear.

''Are you okay ?''

Instead of answering, Lena intertwines their fingers and turns to face Kara, smiling. Kara watches as Lena's eyes go from her eyes to her lips, and she's pretty sure her entire face has just turned crimson. And Lena simply, naturally, drops a soft kiss on Kara's cheek.

It's a simple kiss, friendly enough as to not make Kara uncomfortable, but intimate as well, as to fit into their act.

But it's enough to light Kara's entire soul on fire.

She feels hot and she knows she's blushing. All Kara wants to do right now, is run outside to get a lungful of oxygen Lena seems to have taken from her. But Lena returns to listening to Andrea, their hands still together, and Kara doesn't move, simply sits back properly.

When the kids get back downstairs, asking for some food, Lena calls the dinner to begin. She gets up to pull trays out of the oven and serve everyone, leaving Kara alone with their guests. Well, the twins are here.

''Did you know Auntie Kara has superpower ?'' Is the first thing Landon asks to Andrea, making Kara chuckles behind her glass of red wine.

''Really ?'' Andrea replies, playing along.

''Yes, she can lift Layton and I and sit us both on her shoulders. And she can carry Mommy like a baby.''

Kara chokes at that, the memory of carrying Lena still fresh in her mind. Andrea seems to find it amusing, laughing softly at Kara's flushed cheeks.

''And what else can your Auntie Kara do ?'' She asks, sending a raised eyebrow to Kara who pretends to be too busy picking Jenny's toy off the floor.

''Well,'' Layton starts, ''She can run really fast. She goes for a run in the mornings and Mommy said she can swim really fast too. But she never took us swimming.''

The kid throw an accusing look at Kara who shrugs apologetically.

''But she's really bad at chess.'' Landon add, making Kara scoff.

''And at fencing.'' Layton completes.

''Okay, now you're just vexing me.'' Kara pouts, making the children giggle.

''Mommy destroyed you, earlier.'' Landon points out.

''I let her win !''

''Oh, did you now ?''

Everyone turns to Lena when she appears with the food, throwing a playful look at Kara. She sits next to her, somehow sliding her chair even closer than before. Kara chooses not to reply and everyone starts eating. They keep talking through the whole dinner, Kara and Lena trying their best to be as vague as possible when asked direct questions about their relationship. The twins don't make any mistake, and when plates are empty, Lena is relaxed and catching up with Andrea as old friends do.

When she realises everyone is done, Lena starts to get up to put the plates away, only to be sat back down by Kara's firm hand on her shoulder.

''I'll do it, Babe.'' Kara simply says, the term of endearment coming out naturally. Not wanting to let Lena see what is the definite start of a blush once more, Kara bends down to press a kiss to her temple before taking her leave with the dirty dishes.

It shouldn't feel this natural, faking it with Lena. Yet, they spend the entire night giving eachother small gesture of affections, friendly and affectionate. A hand on a knee, a kiss on the shoulder, an arm around the back of a chair. Simple little things that made Kara warm everytime.

It shouldn't feel this right.

She knows, intellectually, she should feel guilty. Lena is still with James, and even if she may plan on breaking it, they haven't yet. She shouldn't be here, pretending to be a married couple. And they certainly shouldn't be doing it this naturally.

''Mommy send us to help.''

Kara jumps, surprised in her thoughts as the twins enter the kitchen, hands full of dirty plates and cutlery. They drop it all on the counter, leaving it to Kara to fill the dishwasher.

''And she said there was some apple pie for dessert.'' Landon says, his eyes roaming the kitchen for the pie with a hungry look.

Kara chuckles. ''There is. And if you don't say anything to your mom, you can even have a spoon of ice cream.''

The twins' eyes shine as they both jump up and down. Kara quickly finishes to load the dishwasher before handing them both a spoon, opening the freezer and pulling out a tub of Rocky Road. She takes a spoon for herself, and the three of them start putting as much ice cream as they can in their mouth before they have to go back to the table.

When they joined back everyone with the pie, Lena takes one look at them before realising what happened behind her back.

''Kara !''

''What ?'' Kara respond innocently, far from fooling Lena.

''Care to explain why the kids have chocolate around their mouth ?''

Kara takes a look at the twins who quickly wipe their faces before grinning at their mother. Kara turns back to Lena with a shrug.

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Oh really ?'' Lena asks, a single eyebrow arching dangerously high. ''Then you wouldn't mind me checking the ice cream tubs ?''

''Not at all.'' Kara says, trying her best at a confident look.

''Good. Because if there is even a spoonful gone from the tub, none of you are getting pie.''

That simple sentence earn Lena three gasps from the panicked kids and Kara, and amused looks from their guests.

''Auntie Kara said we could have ice cream if we didn't say anything to you !'' Landon chokes out, ready to betray everyone for pie, apparently.

''Landon !'' Kara huffs, ''Why would you stab me in the back like that ?''

The kid doesn't bother replying, too busy giving his mother the best puppy eyes he has. And it works. Lena sighs, grabbing a dessert plate and giving pieces of pie to everyone. Everyone but Kara.

''Aw Babe, come on.'' Kara whines, dropping her chin on Lena's shoulder.

Lena shakes her head, starting on her own pie, not looking Kara in the eyes as to be sure not to break. But Kara is ready to fight for her pie, and she'll get it, even if she has to strike low.

So, instead of pushing the stupid idea away that just came into her mind, Kara listens to it. After all, she can easily blame it on the act they have to keep on tonight.

Slowly, Kara drops her hand to Lena's knee, making sure Andrea and Russell are too busy chatting with the boys to pay them any attention. Lena makes a little sound of surprise in the back of her throat when Kara's hand starts to climb up, up, until it's resting high on Lena's thigh.

Lena still doesn't look at Kara. And Kara really wants her pie.

Softly, Kara deposes a kiss on the side of Lena's jaw. Just a little peck, her lips resting on Lena's skin for a fraction of second. But it's enough to get Lena's full attention. She stops eating, putting her fork down. And Kara would step away, knowing damn well the list of reason she shouldn't do that, but Lena's slight blush and sharp intake of breath encourage her to keep going.

So Kara does. She brings her lips down on Lena's jaw again, hearing Lena sigh quietly. And slowly, Kara traces a path with her lips, leaving kisses all the way to Lena's ear.

''Please, Lena ?'' Kara whispers, feeling Lena's full body shiver against her.

It's a dangerous game she's playing. But she's definitely winning.

She moves away from Lena with a last kiss at the end of her jaw. She knows she's probably blushing bright red, but she can't help her proud smile when she sees Lena's own blush, her lip trapped between her teeth.

Without even glancing at Kara, Lena takes a deep breath and moves to place a piece of pie into a plate, handing it to a smug Kara.

''Thank you !'' Kara chirps. And that's when Lena looks at her.

Lena looks a mess. If Kara's little game did nothing good to her heart, it definitely affected Lena more. The way her cheeks are still red, and her teeth are still playing with her lip makes Kara shivers. But the worst part is Lena's eyes.

Dark.

So dark. The green has been overthrown by the black pupils, making Kara's mouth fall open as she slowly realises the effect she just had on Lena Luthor.

''I have to say, Lena.'' Andrea says, breaking Kara and Lena out of their bubble. ''I'm really happy for you. You got the life you always wanted, although, I don't see any dog.''

Lena puts a stray strand of hair behind her ear, smiling, but looking incapable of coming up with a good reply. Kara can't help the smug thought that she managed to render Lena speechless.

''We have a cat.'' Kara says instead, saving Lena from the awkward silence.

''No, we don't.'' Lena scoffs, turning to her as her cheeks slowly start to loose their blush.

''Don't push him away like that, Lena. He's part of the family.''

''That shitty bastard is not my cat.'' Lena points a warning finger towards her, making Kara grin.

''Language. And his name is Tiger.''

''I don't care.'' Lena replies instantly. Kara can see Andrea smiling as she watches their playful interaction. ''We're not adopting him.''

''Well, maybe I don't need your permission, _Honey_.'' Kara replies with a smirk, empathising on the pet name, making Lena arch an eyebrow.

''Why don't you adopt us, Auntie Kara ?'' Layton asks, his question cute and innocent but not his expression.

Kara simply turns to him with a grin. ''Because your Mommy is a Luthor-Danvers enthusiast and I'm a Danvers-Luthor supporter.''

''Hardly a good enough excuse.'' Landon points out with a mouth full of pie.

''You,'' Kara points an accusing finger at the child, ''Just stabbed me in the back, Kiddo.''

''But it was for pie.'' Landon whines dramatically, before cheering up and pointing at Kara's plate. ''And it worked out great for you !''

''That's thanks to my natural charms and your mother's incapability to resist me.''

Lena scoffs at the smug comment making Kara giggle and turn to her, leaving a quick kiss at the corner of her eye. The way Lena blushes again makes Kara proud. She's slowly starting to enjoy making Lena flustered a bit too much.

''Do you have a dog, Andrea ?'' Kara asks, getting the conversation off her and Lena.

''Her name is Fluffy !'' Eva shouts happily, obviously proud of her little friend.

But on the other side of the table, Kara's smile falls. The dog's name brings her back to a time where she had it all and it wasn't just an act. Lena seems to sense it, or maybe she remembers the name of Kara's dog. She puts a gentle hand on top of Kara's under the table, asking Eva questions about her pet.

And Kara finds herself frowning, confused. A few weeks ago, she would've been crushed by the simple reminder of her former life. But today, with Lena's hand holding tight onto hers, Kara is only hit by melancholy. It's no longer pain or longing, no longer an aching need to have Mike, her dog and her old life back.

Now, she still miss what she had, but she doesn't want it back.

It strikes her by surprise, the reality in which she finds herself now, a reality where she moved on and no longer aches at the thought of what she used to have.

\- -

''Kara, a word ?''

Kara lifts her head away from her ice cream cone, looking at Sam like a deer caught in headlights. They're on a day out with Lena and the kids, and Sam has been looking at them weird all day.

And Kara knows, she knows exactly what earned her the suspicious looks of Lena's best friend. It probably started when Jenny cried to go to 'Mama' and was not talking about Lena. She explained this one easily, after all, she never asked Jenny to call her that.

What was harder to explain, was the hundred little things that change between her and Lena since their dinner with Andrea.

All the ways they're more friendly, affectionate, intimate. Kara kissing Lena's forehead after she called Kara an 'ace reporter', Lena's kiss on Kara's cheek after she bought Lena a flower from a little stand, or even their constant hand holding and flirting.

Honestly, Kara knows how wrong it all is. Lena is still with James and as much as she tries to reassure herself, saying she never actually kissed Lena, never actually did anything that counts as cheating, she knows it's not true. They've been acting like a couple for weeks now, maybe well before James left.

''Hm, sure ?'' Kara replies, letting Lena and the kids keep walking so she and Sam can stay out of earshot. ''What's up ?''

Kara's forced enthusiasm is met by a hard face. Apparently, Sam is not going to walk around the elephant in the room, but address it directly.

''Don't play dumb with me, Danvers.'' Kara swallows at the harsh tone. ''Didn't you say you and Lena were just friends and you weren't planning on taking it further ?''

''We didn't take anything any further !'' Kara whisper-shouts, glancing nervously at Lena in front of them who's listening to something Ruby is telling her while watching over the kids.

''Well that's not the impression you two give off.'' Sam points out, rightfully.

It's true, they don't. But denial seems quite safe for now.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Kara starts walking, ready to leave this conversation. She's stopped by Sam's hand before she can get too far.

Sam sighs when Kara turns to look back at her. ''Look, Kara... I'm not here to tell you what you and Lena can or can't do. You're both adults, you make your own decisions. But last time I checked, James is still Lena's boyfriend and will be back in August.

''All I'm saying,'' Sam sighs again, looking at Lena with a bit of sadness and a lot of that protective look Alex get when she looks at Kara. ''Is that there's a few things Lena would never forgive herself for doing. Cheating is one of them.''

Kara's eyes turn back to Lena who, as if she could sense them watching her, turn to her and Sam and wave. They both wave back, placing forced smiles on their faces. Lena goes back to watching the kids and Kara sighs.

''I know.'' She says, simply. Because she does know. Lena would never forgive herself if she found herself being the cheater. Just like Kara, she knows the hurt it can do to someone. And it really doesn't matter if James and her are on the verge of breaking up, cheating is still cheating, no matter the conditions.

''I know, and I don't want her to cheat on James, obviously. I'm not planning for that to happen, Sam, really. I didn't plan for anything to happen.''

Sam's eyebrows shoot up at that, looking at Kara, surprised. ''So, something did happen ?''

''No ! No, not really. We just... Did she tell you about our dinner with Andrea ?'' Sam nods, but the way she frowns indicates Lena didn't tell the whole thing. ''Did she tell you we... Pretended.''

''Pretended ? Pretended to what ?''

Kara hesitates. Would Lena wants her to say it ? But she knows she won't get Sam off her back unless she says it.

''We pretended to be a couple.'' She chokes out. ''But just for a night, and we didn't kiss or anything, we just told Andrea we were together. Lena wanted to prove she had moved on, so, we played the part for a night.''

''Couldn't she just prove that with James ?''

''I don't know. She said it was different, and they've been fighting so much, it wouldn't have really work.''

Sam stays silent for a few seconds, her eyes scaning Kara who starts to get fidgety from the interrogation. Finally, Sam tilts her head, breaking the silence.

''What did Andrea say ?''

''Hm, that she was happy Lena finally had everything she ever wanted ?'' Kara's answer turns into a question, not expecting Sam to ask her that out of all things. ''Why ?''

''So, she believed you two were together ?''

''I think so ?''

Sam nods, apparently having taken something out of that conversation. Kara hasn't. She's not sure she's following Sam's path of questioning, honestly.

''Why ?'' She asks, when it gets clear that Sam won't ask anything else. ''Why is Andrea's point of view important ?''

Sam gives her a small smile. ''Lena is good at everything, except lying. No matter how good her family is at it, she has never been able to fake illness, or interest. Or feelings.''

And on that note, as if Sam hasn't just turned Kara's whole world around, she smiles and leaves to join Lena, leaving an awe struck and confused Kara behind her.

She can't mean what she thinks, really ?

Kara knows she didn't have to pretend anything that night, having accepted her feelings for Lena a while ago, but Sam can't actually say Lena would feel the same. She can't.

Maybe Lena isn't in love with James, and maybe she doesn't even want to be with him anymore. But that doesn't mean she wants to be with Kara. That doesn't mean she has feelings for Kara.

She's Lena Luthor, she can't have feelings for simple, naive, not even has a stable job Kara Danvers. She deserves more than her. And Kara couldn't let Lena have less than she deserve.

But then, maybe Sam is wrong. Maybe Lena really is actually good at pretending. Or maybe, she use her platonic feelings for Kara to make them look more intimate. Or maybe Andrea is just bad at reading a situation.

The last one isn't actually a very plausible options.

Andrea used to live with Lena, being intimate with her in ways Kara never was, never will be. She would've sensed the supercherie miles away.

But maybe, Andrea just pretended too. Maybe, she just said those things to make them feel better, to make them think she believed in their little act.

Those are more plausible. More plausible than Lena having feelings for Kara.

Because Kara really doesn't need any kind of hopes like that. She couldn't keep being around Lena thinking that they might have a chance together. If there wasn't James. Maybe.

But no, Kara can't think that. She doesn't want to. That would be stupid, and she promised Alex she won't do anything stupid. Well, anything more.

''Darling, are you coming ?''

Kara shakes out of her thoughts and turns to Lena, who is standing next to Sam, calling her over.

Maybe, Kara doesn't need to think about any of this right now. She can just enjoy her time with Lena and the kids and not think about her feelings or the even slightly chance Lena might like her back.

So, with a shake of her head, Kara places a smile on her face and joins her friends, letting herself being dragged in a soccer match against the twins and Ruby, kicking the ball around the green hills of the park, pointing at ducks with Jenny, laughing with Sam and walking hand in hand with Lena.

She can just enjoy all of it, and time will do what time does. And whatever needs to happen will.

But for now, she's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too hard on Alex, please. I needed her to be the voice of reason which is not a light burden to carry with Supercorp in denial.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliza's birthday falls on a friday. Kara promised Alex she would come and spend the whole weekend up in Midvale with them, but that was before James' depart. Now, Kara feels bad about leaving Lena and the kids alone.

''Honestly Kara, I've been fine on my own for eight years, I can handle two days.'' Lena says, rolling her eyes as Kara pushes her bag with her foot.

''But what are you going to do all weekend ?''

''I don't know,'' Lena shrugs, ''We'll find something to do.''

''But what if you came with me ?'' Kara asks, really against the idea of leaving Lena and the kids to be bored for an entire weekend. Or maybe just against being away from Lena.

Lena simply laughs at that. She shakes her head, pushing Kara towards the front door as the twins come back from their playhouse.

''No, but wait.'' Kara stops, turning around to face Lena again. ''I mean it. It will be like a vacation for you and the children. You can come with me and spend some time on the beach, relaxing, sleeping in.''

''Kara, there is no such thing as sleeping in when you have a toddler. No matter where you are.'' Lena points out with a chuckle.

''Well at least the other two.'' Kara pouts, pulling out her best puppy dog eyes. ''Pretty please, Lena ? I don't want to be Alex and Kelly's third wheel again. They always go to make out in a corner and leave me all on my own.''

''So, you want me there to make out in a corner too ?''

The reply is obviously a joke, but Kara can't help but blush and stutter.

''N-no ! I mean, not because I don't want to make out with you - not that I want to! - just, you know. I just want you to be there with me.'' Kara ends her rant with a sigh.

Lena chuckles, rolling her eyes when the twins decide to interfere, siding with Kara at the idea of a beach vacation. Lena shakes her head.

''Kara, we can't just tag along on your mother's birthday. It's rude.''

''Not at all ! Eliza loves company. And she would love to meet you all !'' Kara perks up, watching as Lena's resistance seems to fade slowly.

Lena sighs soundly, sounding defeated. ''There isn't telling you no, is there ?''

''Is that a yes ?'' Kara asks, hopeful.

''If you call your mother right now and I hear her say yes, then it's a maybe.''

Kara almost jumps in Lena's arms, actually doing it when the kids push her in for a group hug. Lena pushes them off, laughing, reminding them that they still need a positive answer from Eliza. And Kara doesn't waste time to pull her phone out, ringing Eliza who warmly accepts the idea, sounding delighted at the prospect of a weekend with children around.

Meaning Lena doesn't have a choice but to go pack her bags and wake up her sleeping daughter.

It's late, Kara's plan was to drive there on Friday evening, arriving in the night at Eliza's. Now with the kids and Lena, she has to plan for a few stops that will obviously be asked for if the twins aren't asleep the whole way. And if the way they're singing as they cheerfully pack their bag is anything to go by, they won't be sleeping much that night.

So, it's with a grumpy Jenny, sucking loudly on her binky, Landon and Layton talking excitedly, the three of them strapped in the backseat and Kara behind the wheel, that they start their journey. It only takes them half an hour before the first stop.

Eliza's house is a five hours drive away, and on hour four, Kara is still behind the wheel, nursing a cup of strong coffee to keep her awake. Jenny and Layton are sleeping, Layton's head on his sister's seat. Landon is playing games on Kara's phone, and Lena is taking a nap next to Kara. Which is quite distracting.

Kara has seen Lena in a lot of environments, but asleep, folded on herself on the seat while Kara is driving, is a whole new thing. And quite frankly adorable. It makes Kara want to stop the car and start painting her. She hasn't painted in months, not since Mike started taking his 'business trips' to England.

''Auntie Kara ?'' Landon's voice from the backseat jerks Kara out of her thoughts. She hums to acknowledge him, careful not to wake anyone. ''Can we stop, please ?''

''Is it urgent ? We're almost there.''

''Well, it really depends on your definition of urgent. If by urgent you mean life threatening situation, then it can definitely wait. But if, in this specific context, urgent means I'm about to wet myself if we don't stop in the next three minutes, then yes, I guess it's urgent.''

Kara chuckles, rolling her eyes and searching for the next exit. ''Fine, Smarty Pants, there's a service area not far, we'll stop there.''

The car fall silent again, but Kara can hear Landon's leg bouncing up and down until they finally stop. They both get out silently, leaving the keys behind in case Lena wakes up and they all join them. Landon is running for the toilets the moment he spots the bathroom. Kara looks around a she waits. There's an open coffee shop for truck drivers that seems quite empty. And Kara's stomach is growling at the simple thought of a snack.

When Landon comes back, they make their way to the coffee shop, buying hot drinks and cheap pastries. They find a high table quite far from the two other customers and with view on the car and they sit down on the high stools.

Putting his cup down after his first sip of hot chocolate, a chocolate moustache on his upper lip, Landon sighs, feeling content. ''I’m glad you’re here Auntie Kara. I’m happy we have you.’’

Kara smiles, wondering if Landon is talking about her buying hot chocolate or anything else. ‘’I’m happy to be with you.’’

The kid takes another sip with a thoughtful look. After a little while of comfortable silence, Landon puts his paper cup down.

‘’I really wish it was real. You and Mommy. She’s happier like this.’’

Kara puts her cup down, trying to find words to say to that. Landon doesn’t need to know about Kara’s feelings and he might not understand their situation.

So, Kara sighs before smiling at the boy. ‘’I’m always going to be there for your mom, fake dating or not. And I’m always going to be there for you.’’

Landon’s face splits into a bright smile and in a comfortable silence, they finish their way past midnight snacks, before going back to the car. But the moment Kara opens the door, she's assaulted by a horrible smell.

''Hm, Auntie Kara ? I think Jenny needs a change.'' Landon uselessly points out, his fingers pinching his nose.

The toddler is still sleeping in her seat, apparently not bothered by her own smell, same with her mother and brother. Kara tries her best to take the child out without making her cry, leaving Landon to open the windows silently while she changes her. And of course, the moment Jenny wakes up, she starts crying and kicking, waking up everyone else.

Kara runs to the bathroom with the child, changing her quickly. Then, she passes by the coffee shop again, buying drinks for everyone who were sleeping and pastries that Jenny chews on, finally quiet.

When Kara gets back to the car, Lena is chatting with Landon and a barely awake Layton, all windows open and coats thrown on themself like blankets. Lena's face breaks into a huge grin when she sees her, Kara mirroring it immediately as she hands her the paper bag.

Jenny, refusing to go back in her seat, forces them all to get comfy, eat the hard pastries and listen to the only radio station that seems to work. The windows are closed and Lena's socked feet are on Kara's lap. Layton looks a bit more awake after his hot chocolate and Jenny is happily sitting next to Landon as he shows her some Taylor Swift video clips.

All of this is cozy, familiar and good. It's really late, Kara knows the kids will probably be a nightmare the next day, but it's fine. For now, they're just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. It feels like their own little bubble, everything around them lost in the dark night.

They hit the road again when Jenny falls asleep. Lena puts her back in her seat, and within the next minutes, the three children are sleeping peacefully, not even waking up when Kara parks in the Danvers' driveway.

Kara glances at Lena, then at the sleeping children and back to Lena, frowning. ''Do you mind staying here for a second ? I'm just going to see if Eliza prepared anything for them to sleep and I'll come back. I can carry the twins.''

''Sure.'' Lena shrugs, reinstalling herself comfortably on her seat.

With one last smile, Kara exits the car. She gets inside the dark house as quietly as possible and heads upstairs. Since Alex started bringing her girlfriend here, they stopped sharing a room. Meaning that their old bedroom – that was still Kara's two months ago – should be empty.

And it is. And visibly, Eliza already prepared everything. The two twins bed have been replaced years ago by a double bed that is pushed against the left side of the room. And on the right is just a double mattress put on the floor with blankets and pillows. Perfect for the kids.

Kara goes back to the car, pulling bags out of the trunk and going back in to drop them in her room. When she returns to the car, Lena is already carrying Jenny and Layton is awake. Landon is still sleeping and Kara easily carries him upstairs, leading Lena and Layton to the bedroom.

Lena's idea to get the kids into their pjs for the journey turns out to be quite practical as Layton literally fall on the mattress next to his siblings. In just a few seconds, the room is filled with the even breathing of the three kids.

And that's when Kara realises there isn't enough room for Lena on the mattress. ''Uh, you can take the bed, I'll take the couch downstairs.''

Kara starts going through her bag, picking up her pjs when Lena stops her.

''Don't be silly, Kara. There's a bed just there. I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch when I'm the one who hitchacked your vacation.''

''I'm not letting you sleep on the couch.'' Kara says immediately.

''The bed is big enough for two.'' The sentence is said plainly, Lena obviously too tired to tease. But Kara is still about to argue and Lena seems to sense it. ''Please, Kara ? I'm too tired to argue. Just for the weekend, it'll be like a slumber party.''

And Kara sighs, defeated. It can't be that bad, friends sleep in eachother's bed all the time platonically – she even used to sleep in Alex's bed everytime she had a nightmare or needed some comfort. It's fine, she can do it. She can put her feelings away and just be Lena's friend. And if it means sharing a bed for two days, so be it.

Kara still takes her pjs to the bathroom, changing herself quickly before going back in the bedroom. Lena is already changed and under the covers, her eyes closed and face relaxed. She's already sleeping.

Kara smiles. It really is the second time she has seen Lena asleep, and she's still breath taking.

Without wasting anymore time, Kara joins Lena in the bed, turning her back to her and switching the light off.

''Goodnight, Lena.''

\- -

It turns out, there really is no sleeping in with a toddler.

Kara feels like she just fell asleep when Jenny whines. The noise isn't that loud, but it's enough to have Kara slowly getting out of her slumber. She opens her eyes to find the room bathed in natural light, rays of sunshine falling on raven black hair on the pillow next to hers.

Right, Lena's sleeping in her bed.

That simple fact wakes Kara enough for her to take a good look at her surroundings. Lena is still sleeping, her back turned to Kara and at a safe enough distant that stop her from having a full on gay panic. But their legs are intertwined. Which is quite... Amazing.

Since her talk with Sam, Kara did the only thing she could do : bottle up her feelings. It's not ideal, really, but it's better than spending time with Lena thinking it could ever turn into something more. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have little moments of panic, or that she can't enjoy the pure contentment Lena's closeness brings her. Like right now.

Unfortunately, they are not alone right now. There is a waking toddler who's seconds away from breaking into a full cry and wake the entire house. So, reluctantly, Kara removes her legs from under Lena's and throw the blanket away.

Jenny quiets down when she sees Kara, raising the arm that isn't holding her yellow teddy bear for Kara to pick her up. So Kara does, immediately fishing a diaper from the bag and a pack of wet wipes, quickly getting Jenny off her bedtime diaper.

Lena and the twins being still asleep, Kara decides to get downstairs with Jenny. It's just eight o'clock, and Kara can hear the voices of her sister and Eliza in the kitchen. And she can smell breakfast.

When she walks into the kitchen, Kelly is the first one to notice her. Well, notice Jenny, actually.

''Wait, is this my favorite niece ?'' She says excitedly, getting up to take the kid from Kara's arms.

''She's your only niece, Kelly, and good morning to you too.'' Kara brings her adoptive mother into a bone crushing hug. ''Happy belated birthday, Eliza.''

Eliza happily hugs her back, thanking her warmly. When Kara goes to hug Alex as well, she's only met with confusion.

''Wait,'' Alex says as she let Kara hug her before quickly pushing her off. ''Why is tiny Luthor here ?''

''Eliza didn't tell you ?'' Kara replies, taking a plate out of the cupboard and serve herself in pancakes and berries.

''Tell me what ?''

''Lena and the kids are spending the weekend with us.'' Kara shrugs, taking Jenny Eloise back and sitting her in her lap, letting the kid pick blueberries out of her plate. Next to her, Alex is just starring with her mouth open.

''Kara..'' She says after a few seconds of silent starring. Her tone is the one she uses when Kara just did something stupid. Which doesn't happen often, thank you very much.

''What ? I just wanted them to have vacation and I was tired or third wheeling.''

''You're not third wheeling, you have Mom !'' Alex scoffs, motioning towards Eliza who is cooing at the toddler.

Kara's only reply is to look blankly at Alex. And Alex rolls her eyes, throwing her arms in the air and being quite dramatic before sighing, defeated.

''So what, you just brought Lena here because you wanted her to third wheel with you ?''

''No,'' Kara scoffs, ''I brought Lena here because I want her here. She needs to take a break from time to time and I figured this was the best way to do it.''

''So, you're just being a good friend ?'' Alex asks suspiciously.

''Yes !'' Kara chirps, not annoyed in the slightest by Alex's reaction. She was expecting it, to be honest. If Lena is overprotective when it comes to her children, for Alex its the same with Kara.

The conversation changes after that, Kelly telling Kara about her work that she never fail to be passionate about and Kara just loves to listen to. She also learns that Alex and Kelly are thinking about adopting a pet, and it makes Kara think about Tiger. She left some cat food she bought him on the side, hoping he will forgive her for her absence.

As Eliza is starting to make some more pancakes, they hear little excited footsteps in the staircase, meaning the twins are up. And a few seconds later, the two boys with their black hair messy from their sleep enter the kitchen.

''Good morning !'' They both shout cheerfully, throwing themself at Alex and Kelly, making Kara scoffs at not being the first one to get attention. They quickly come around and shower her in cuddles, being forgiven in a heartbeat.

The boys get more shy when they go to greet Eliza, but Layton still hugs her tightly. And Eliza seems delighted. The first pancakes out of the pan go to the twins, making Kara pout. Until they are join by a very sleepy looking Lena.

''Good morning.'' Lena greets everyone, less enthusiastic but no less warmly than her kids. She gets a chorus of ' _good morning_ 's as she goes to take a chair between Kara and the boys, kissing Jenny on the forehead. Then kissing Kara on the temple, doing so naturally, almost instinctively.

''Morning, Darling.'' She whispers against Kara's skin before sitting down.

''Morning, Babe.'' Kara replies, slightly flustered, putting her fork in a strawberry she's about to bring to her mouth.

Before she realises what she just said.

Her eyes go wide and her face turns crimson as she looks at Lena, ready to apologies. But Lena pretends she didn't hear it, turning her attention to the boys. The only indicator that Kara did not imagine saying that out loud is her dimpled smile and the soft pink of her cheeks.

And Alex's face.

If everyone else in the room pretends they didn't hear anything for Kara's sake, Alex doesn't. She stares at Kara with eyes wider than hers, looking ready to start screaming. The only reason she doesn't, is because of Kara's visible panic at the accidental pet name.

And Kelly's more than welcome diversion, asking Alex about her (already well known) view on having children. Which works fantastically, turning Alex into a shiny eyed puppy in seconds. And allow Kara to go back to her pancake-less plate that Eliza fills up once Lena and the boys are eating.

And if Kara was nervous about Eliza meeting Lena, it doesn't last long. Soon after Kara's little slip up, Eliza and Lena start to talk science. Both being as passionate as the other about it makes a great bounding subject and a conversation lasting long enough for Kara to go take a shower and come back.

Everyone is dressed, even Jenny, and Eliza and Lena are still talking.

''Okay,'' Kara claps her hands, capturing both of their attention, ''Not that I don't enjoy seeing you two bounding, but can we please start the day ? I'm sure Alex has something planned and we can't do it if you're both still in your pjs.''

Lena looks down at herself and her soft sleepwear, blushing slightly. Kara gives her a small smile to make her understand she's not actually annoyed or anything.

Eliza chuckles. ''Actually, all of Alex's plans are for tomorrow. But I guess it won't hurt to get ready to go outside.''

With that, Eliza leaves the kitchen, promising Lena to talk more when Kara isn't being bossy. Kara rolls her eyes, sitting in front of Lena with a grin. Lena raises her head, looking at her friend with an arched eyebrow.

''What ?''

''What, what ?'' Kara replies, her grin only growing.

''Why are you looking at me like that ?''

''Because you're amazing and I'm-'' Kara stops herself mid sentence, inhaling sharply. _And I'm in love with you_. That's what she was about to say. She was about to tell Lena she's in love with her.

She's in love with her.

Oh, god. She is in love with Lena Luthor.

Lena doesn't seem to notice the rising panic, simply smiling as she takes Kara's hand in hers. Kara doesn't pull away. She wants to run and hide at the realisation her feelings are way deeper than she first thought. But she doesn't pull away. She tries her best to pretend everything is alright, smiling at Lena, blushing when Lena gets up to get ready, leaving a small kiss on Kara's cheek.

Her thoughts are going miles an hour, her heartbeat going crazy. She's in love with Lena. Lena, who she has to live with for another month. Lena who has a boyfriend.

She can't be in love with her. Having a crush was okay, how can she not crush on Lena ? Developing feelings was dangerous, but she could keep them at bay, lock them away. Being in love with Lena is boarding a plane destined to crash.

''You okay there ?'' Kara jumps when Alex comes into the kitchen. ''You look panicked. Did Eliza tell you we won't be having cake for her birthday ?'' Alex teases, filling Jenny's sippy cup with water. But she throws a genuinely worried look at Kara at the lack of reply.

''Kara, are you okay ?''

Alex sits in front of Kara, reaching for her sister's hand from across the table. Kara shakes her head.

''I did something stupid.''

She knows Alex understand the second the words are out of her mouth. Alex knows they're talking about Lena.

But Alex simply sighs a humorless laugh. ''Yeah, no shit.''

''I don't mean bringing Lena here.'' Kara specifies, making Alex frown. ''I mean, I did a lot of stupid things that lead me to do that one, really stupid thing that I didn't plan on doing but now it's too late and the plane is going to crash.''

Alex blinks. ''Okay... Am I supposed to know what any of this means or you're about to go into the details ? Because last time we talked about this, you promised to tell me everything yet it sounds like I missed a lot.''

''I did. Promise that. But I didn't exactly follow up on that promise.''

The look Alex gives Kara makes her nervous and embarrassed. Guilty. She starts to get fidgety, taking back her hand from her sister's. Alex sighs, letting herself fall on the back of the chair, showing Kara she doesn't plan on going anywhere until she hears everything.

''Okay, don't get mad. Lena and I kinda pretended to be married in front of her ex girlfriend who actually believed us – which is surprising since Sam told me Lena is a bad liar – and it felt weirdly right. Like, I wish we weren't pretending kind of right.

''And maybe we didn't really stop ? Or something, I don't know. We've just been different with each other. Good different. But I remembered what you said and I put my feelings in a tightly closed box inside of me and I didn't open it again. So, it's just all perfectly platonic.''

Kara takes a deep breath after her rant. She doesn't want to go into details of what she feels exactly and she's trying her best to avoid the 'I just realised I'm in love with her' bit. Alex is nodding, thoughtful. And Kara is close to terrified at what she might say.

Alex lock eyes with Kara after a few seconds of silence. ''And ?'' She says, knowing her sister enough to understand there is more. A lot more.

''And,'' Kara starts, nervously rambling again. ''I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to make me leave and I just want to enjoy being Lena's friend because I know it's all it can ever be. Friendship. But then I almost told her I am in love with her a few minutes ago and now I'm panicking.''

Alex's eyes go wide at the revelation. She knew about Kara's growing feelings, but being in love is a whole new level.

''Kara,'' She starts, slowly. ''Are you in love with Lena ?''

The only reply Kara gives her is a sob. Alex is on her feet in seconds, taking Kara into a tight hug as Kara cries into her chest, nodding. She's in love with Lena. But she doesn't want to be.

''Shit, Kara. That much ?''

Kara is still nodding, trying her best to quiet her sobs. It's just too much. She missed her sister since she left for National City. She's afraid of the idea of being in love again after Mike. She's angry at herself to put Lena in a position where it feels like she's cheating on her boyfriend. She's terrified at the thought of loosing Lena.

''You said it yourself,'' Kara says between two sobs, ''It can never happen between us.''

''No, no. I meant as long as she's with James.'' Alex starts to rock Kara slowly. ''I just don't want you to be the cheater this time, you'll never forgive yourself. I don't want you to do that to someone, you know the pain it can cause. But last time you told me things were shaky between her and James. Not never, just not now.''

''Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything at all.'' Kara sighs, her sobs quieting down.

''No, Kara, that's not what I meant.''

''You want me to do something about it ?'' Kara asks, now confused.

''No.'' Alex's reply snaps sharply, as if the idea of Kara doing anything with Lena angers her. She sighs, softening her voice. ''I mean, not now. Really Kara, promise me – and hold that promise this time – that you won't do anything while Lena is with James. Or I'll intervene before it goes too far.''

''I promise, Alex.'' And she means it.

They stay like this until Kara's tears are dry. Someone probably entered the kitchen at one point or the other without them noticing and told the other ones to leave them alone. Which explains the look they get when they leave the kitchen. Everyone is ready and it looks like they plan on going for a walk.

''We're going out ?'' Alex asks, pointing at Kelly's coat and boots.

''There's a few things I forgot to buy,'' Eliza replies, ''So we're going for a little walk in town. Do you want to join ?''

Alex doesn't reply, giving Kara a worried look. And Kara would rather not have anyone ask exactly what they've been talking about. ''Of course we're coming !'' She says cheerfully instead.

And a few minutes later, they're going up and down the few aisles of the small supermarket, Jenny on Kara's shoulders, pulling her hair from time to time.

''Kara, just put her down.'' Lena rolls her eyes, trying to reach for her daughter after Kara winced again. But Kara shakes her head and slides out of reach.

''She's fine, it doesn't really hurt.''

''You might want to tell your face that, Darling.'' Lena replies with a smirk as Kara winces again.

Kara tuts, but she doesn't get to reply when Jenny pulls on her hair violently. Lena chuckles as she tries to open the little fist and Kara has to free one of her hand that was holding the little legs tightly to get Lena out of the way when a man tries to get past them in the tight aisle. She pulls Lena against her chest, earning a grateful nod from the customer. But she doesn't let go when he's past, only realising the position they're in.

Kara blushes, looking down at Lena's face to see if she's uncomfortable. Lena only seems to find it amusing, her hands still busy trying to free Kara but the corners of her lips are up in a smile. So Kara leaves her hand on Lena's lower back. Because it can't hurt anyone. Probably.

When her hair is free from the chubby fingers, Lena doesn't wait for Kara to say anything before she takes Jenny off her shoulders.

''Hey !'' Kara protests, ''She was good up there !''

''If she pulled your hair one more time, you would've finished as bald as my brother.''

''I'm sure I could pull it off better than him.'' Kara scoffs.

''Hm, definitely.'' Lena hums, running a hand through Kara's hair to put it back properly. Kara lets her, enjoying the touch and the warm feeling bubbling in her stomach.

''Danvers ?''

The feminine voice break them out of their bubble, making Kara and Lena turn to the woman. They don't actually separate, just get their hands back to themself.

''Lucy !'' Kara greets happily, this time putting some distance between her and Lena so she can hug her old friend. ''It's so good to see you !''

''Same to you,'' Lucy chuckles, hugging Kara back, ''Good to see you're alive. I mean, last time I even heard of you was when you took your things back from work and left without a word.''

There's a bit of reproach in Lucy's words, but her eyes are just soft, full of the worry she never got to express to her friend.

Kara sighs. ''I know, I'm sorry. I was... In a bad place.''

''Yeah, your sister told me.'' Lucy nods, understanding, ''Mike is a fucking asshole.''

''Language, there are children present.'' Kara laughs, pointing at Jenny in Lena's arms.

Kara can't help but feel relieved. She hasn't even thought about Lucy and all the friends she left behind at first, but when she got better, she realised she should have said something to them, at least. They deserved an explanation, or a goodbye.

''I see you've moved on fast !'' Lucy teases, but Kara can hear the genuine happiness for her.

''I, well – um...'' Kara stutters, throwing slightly panicked glances at Lena. Because it does feel like she moved on but not like that. And Kara doesn't want Lena to be uncomfortable.

But Lena simply smiles at her, taking her hand in hers and squeezing.

''Darling ?'' She asks, and Kara understands. Lena is offering Kara to pretend again if she wants to. Kara could turn to Lucy and say she's in love with Lena Luthor and they're raising babies together. Half of it would be true.

But Kara doesn't want to. She doesn't want to let herself tell the world she's in love with Lena, she doesn't want to pretend again. She doesn't want to pretend anymore.

Kara shakes her head, smiling as she pulls Lena a bit closer to her. ''It's fine, Lena.'' She turns back to Lucy who is looking at them, soft and expectant. ''This is Lena and her daughter Jenny. She lets me crash at her place and help me mend my broken heart.'' Kara says playfully, leaving a small kiss on Lena's temple.

She knows she doesn't actually deny dating Lena, but she doesn't lie either. Lena does wonders to her heart and mended it in just two months, filling it with soft looks and butterflies. Lucy can take whatever she wants out of this, it's fine.

''Well,'' Lucy starts, expanding a hand for Lena to shake, ''I'm Lucy, Kara's former boss and former sister in law.''

''Oh, shut up ! You wish you dated Alex, it never actually happened.'' Kara laughs.

''Or maybe, there is things your sister didn't tell you.'' Lucy winks, getting her hand back from Lena.

Kara rolls her eyes. There was a few sparks between Lucy and Alex at some point after Alex left Maggie, and maybe, Alex told her about a certain night between them, but it never went far past that. But Lucy still likes to pretend she dated Alex just to annoy Kara.

''Those are just fantasies, Lane.'' Kara teases back, earning a laugh from Lucy.

''Wait,'' Lena stops them, ''Lucy Lane ? As in.. ?''

''Lois Lane's little sister, yes.'' Lucy nods, used to be identified as the famous reporter Lois Lane's sibling. ''How do you think Kara got a job in my clinic ? It wasn't her talents at being a secretary, that's for sure.''

''Hey !'' Kara scoffs, ''Ask Cat Grant if I'm not a good secretary.''

Lucy doesn't get to reply, Lena interrupting them, apparently really confused about the whole thing. ''You know Lois Lane ?''

''Yeah, she's married to my cousin.'' Kara shrugs.

Lena's face turns into the definition of surprise, mouth open and eyes wide. Kara frowns, there isn't really anything surprising, is there ?

''Kara, Clark Kent is your cousin ?'' At Kara's nod, Lena let out an amazed breath. ''And you accepted to live with me - or even talk to me ! - knowing what my brother did to your cousin ? Oh God, I knew James was friend with a Clark, I just didn’t realised it was Clark Kent!''

And Lena's surprise starts to make sense to Kara.

When Lex Luthor turned LuthorCorp into a terrorist organization, for lack of better word, he first did it in the shadows. People were dying and nobody knew why. So Clark investigated and found out his best friend was behind it all. He did the right thing and exposed the truth, earning the wrath of Lex because of it.

Lex knew he was doomed and only a small step away from a lifetime in prison. So he went with a bang. Literally.

Lex planted a bomb at the DailyPlanet, in the hopes to kill Clark and the people who helped him out. Clark wasn't there. His son was. Hundred died that day, including Clark's friends, co-workers and son.

So, Kara can understand Lena's surprise at learning Clark's cousin is her friend. But Kara can't understand why Lena would think Kara would not want to talk to her.

''You're not your brother, Lena.'' Kara says, putting as much confidence in her voice as she can, her eyes locked with Lena's. ''Of course I want to be with you.''

Maybe, the wording could've been better. But Lena gets the main point sighing and pulling on Kara's hand to drop a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

''Wait, you're Lena Luthor ?!'' Lucy's voice makes Lena tense. Because if Kara is understanding, Lucy lost her nephew, and she might not be as forgiving.

Slowly, Lena nods. And next to her, Kara stands a bit straighter, ready to defend her to her old friend. Lucy seems to sense it, her eyes going from Kara to Lena and back.

''Okay.'' She simply says. She obviously wants to say more, but she knows Kara won't let her.

There's a slight tension between them now, Kara radiating dangerous energy that surrounds Lena like a protective shield, Lena trying her best to become invisible and Lucy, torn between her inner fury against the Luthor and her affection for Kara. She understand Kara would turn on her the second she says a bad word about Lena.

''Well,'' Lucy says again when it doesn't look like anyone else will say anything more. ''As long as you make Kara happy-''

''She does.'' Kara cuts her immediately, her eyes challenging Lucy to say anything else as Lena looks at her, surprised mixed with something else. As if she just realised something really important.

Lucy sighs, her eyes turning softer and gives a little smile at Kara who lower her defences enough to mirror it.

Lucy sighs. ''I should go. It was really good to see you, Kara.'' Her voice is sincere and Kara smiles back. Lucy turns to Lena with mixed feelings in her eyes, anger and sadness. ''You too, Lena. I'm really happy Kara has you now.''

Lena only nods and Lucy walks away. Releasing a relived breath when her shoulders drop down, Kara pulls Lena's hand, leading them back to where the rest of them are. They find Eliza, Alex, Kelly and the twins outside, having already gotten everything and payed for it.

Alex immediately interrogates Kara about their whereabouts and Kara tells her, leaving Lucy's reaction at the Luthor name out. But Alex seems to sense it, giving Lena a soft apologetic smile and not commenting on their still intertwined hands.

To relax everyone, Eliza proposes a walk in the woods and a picnic. It's windy and cold, but they all agree, quite grateful for the change of air it might bring. Lena's decision to bring boots and waterproof clothing for the kids turns out to be a great idea when the kids start splashing around in puddles.

They find a mostly dry patch of grass to put their blanket down, Lena taking her shoes off at the first occasion, making Kara roll her eyes.

''Grass cuddler.'' She mumbles as she helps Eliza take the prepared food out of the basket.

''Excuse me ?'' Lena scoffs dramatically with an amused smile.

''You heard me.'' Kara sits down, chuckling, pulling Lena's bare feet to rest onto her lap, enveloping them between her hands. ''You'll get a cold.''

''Luthors don't get cold, Kara.''

''We'll see in two days.'' Kara smirks, pushing a loaf of bread to the center of the blanket so Landon can sit next to her.

They eat in the good mood, Alex and Kelly happily taking care of Jenny and Eliza discussing with Layton. They spend as much time as possible in the woods, enjoying the fresh air and letting the kids run free for a bit.

Until it starts raining. Jenny is tired, the twins are somehow soaked through their waterproof clothes and the rain is pouring down mercilessly. They run to the cars, Eliza, Alex and Kelly jumping in theirs as Lena and Kara try to put the kids inside quickly.

And it's only once they're back at Eliza's that they realise Jenny only has one boot on.

''How can she loose a shoe ? How ?'' Lena asks, the toddler in her arms as she looks around in the entryway, probably hoping the shoe will just come out of hiding miraculously.

''Well, if you didn't teach your kids to take their shoes off to cuddle the grass...'' Kara starts, earning herself a dry stare from Lena, making her snort. ''It's probably in the woods, I'll go find it.''

''You're not going out there, Kara !''

''Why not ?'' Kara asks, already putting her coat on.

''Because it's pouring and the woods are huge. You won't find her shoe.'' Lena explains.

Kara shrugs. ''We won't find it if we stay here, that's for sure.''

And maybe it's because of the way Lena looks at Kara like she's about to knock her out with the first heavy thing she finds, but Eliza interrupt them, telling them she has the solution. She leaves them to stare at each other and comes back with a pair of red plastic boots. That surprisingly fit Jenny's feet, if just a little bit too big.

''How come you have baby boots, Eliza ?'' Lena asks, as confused as Kara.

''I don't. They're Kara's.''

Lena frowns, turns to Kara. ''How come you have baby boots ?''

''I don't.'' Kara frowns as well, turning to Eliza. ''How come I have baby boots ?''

Eliza chuckles at the whole scene. ''Your teddy bear, Kara.''

''My teddy George ? You took his little booties off ?'' Eliza gives Kara an amused nod and Kara pouts. ''I guess it's fine.''

And with a promise from Lena that she would give them back to her teddy or buy the entire company who built them for her, Kara stops pouting and joins the whole family for an entire afternoon of boardgames and birthday cake.

And Kara finds out Lena is the best Trivial Pursuit partner, only being directly challenged by the twins' team. But she's definitely the worst Pictionary partner. And Lena can eat her entire weight in birthday cake and then tease Kara for eating the last slice.

She also learns that Layton can play the piano amazingly but Landon likes violin better. And they all learn that Jenny Eloise can climb a chair to reach the sink and flood the entire kitchen if let unsupervised for a second.

And at the end of the day, the kids already sleeping, Lena dozing off in Kara's arms on the couch as they listen to a story Kelly tells them, Kara realises she hasn't been this happy in a long time. She could stay like this forever, ignoring the looks Alex throws at her as Lena snuggle closer into their embrace, warm and soft against her.

''Maybe we should call it a night, girls.'' Eliza says, looking softly at Kara and Lena. ''Before Lena falls asleep here.''

''I would carry her.'' Kara shrugs, pulling Lena closer and drawing a giggle out of the woman.

'''M too heavy.'' She mumbles into Kara's chest.

''We both know that's not true. I'm Supergirl.''

They get a cushion thrown at them when Lena tries to snuggle even closer Alex gets up with a smirk, pulling Kelly up with her.

''Mom's right. Up to bed, children.''

''We're not kids !'' Kara protests, letting Lena go so they can leave as well. They say goodnight to eachother, Lena sleepily drawing Eliza in for a hug, warming Kara's heart. She knew Eliza wouldn't judge Lena for what her brother did, or treat her any differently than she treated everyone they brought here before – which isn't a lot of people, really. But the way Eliza act as if Lena is just another one of her daughters makes Kara warm. Lena never had a good relashionship with her adoptive mother, she deserves to have this and Eliza is giving it to her as naturally as she gave it to Kara after her parents died.

They get ready to go to bed quietly, as to not wake the kids. Kara watches as Lena tugs the blanket correctly over her children before slipping inside the covers next to Kara. Unlike the day before, they're both awake in bed.

They're facing each other, and it's a little bit awkward, but Lena is smiling and Kara mirrors her.

''Hey.'' Kara whispers.

''Hey.''

They just stay there, staring at each other from their pillows. Until Kara finds the silence too much. ''So, do you enjoy your vacation ?''

''I really do,'' Lena whispers back, her smile still on her face. ''Your mom is quite amazing.''

''She is. But I can't say I'm surprised she likes you. I mean, how could she not ?''

''Flattering me, Miss Danvers ?'' Lena teases as she always does to avoid the compliment. ''I would say you're trying to get me into bed, but..''

Kara rolls her eyes. ''Well, if you ask the right person, they'll tell you we're married, Miss Luthor. I don't need to flatter you to get you in my bed.''

Lena scoffs at that, making Kara laugh, then joins her. One of the kids groans in their sleep and the two adults quiet down immediately, not without letting a few giggles out. Lena sighs, her eyes going from amused to soft and gentle. Her hand travel from under the covers to rest on Kara's cheek. The gesture is probably too intimate, especially when they're lying in the same bed, but Kara melts into it.

''Thank you.'' Lena whispers. Kara isn't sure what she is grateful for, the forced vacation, the warm welcome she got here, or something else entirely. But she still smiles, sliding closer to Lena's body and feeling the hand caress her skin and her hair.

''Anything for you.'' She replies, a little more serious, a little bit too sincere.

''I know.'' Lena replies, looking a bit shaken up, as if she could understand the meaning behind Kara's words.

And Lena's eyes drop down to Kara's lips, while her tongue comes out to wet hers, tempting. They're close, too close, their faces only inches from each other and - oh my god, Kara wants to kiss Lena.

The realisation hits her like a fist in the stomach, making her breath hitch and her body tense. She wants to do it so badly, kissing Lena in her childhood bedroom. Kissing the woman who mended her broken heart in the bed she cried herself to sleep only a few months ago.

She could do it. Lena is so close to her, her hand stroking her cheek softly, her eyes going back and forth between her mouth and her eyes. Lena wants it too, Kara can tell. She could take the leap, crash her lips on Lena's. She knows Lena will kiss right back.

But they can't. It wouldn't be right.

So, Kara sighs. She pulls Lena closer, but her lips land on her forehead and Lena sighs as well, burying her face in Kara's neck.

She's shaking. Kara can feel herself shake as she presses Lena closer to her, trembling as she tries her best to keep her tears inside.

How can it feel so good yet hurt so bad ?

She wants Lena, but she can't have her. Not now. She can enjoy all the moments they share, but they can only be just that, moments. If, and only if, Lena breaks up with James, Kara might have a chance, might be able to tell her how she really feels. But for now, she keeps quiet, no matter how much it hurts, she can't let herself be the person who ruins it all.

Lena holds her tightly until she calms down, until she's no longer shaking, until she falls asleep.

\- -

The first thing Kara sees when she opens her eyes is Jenny staring down at her, her binky between her lips. She can feel a weight on her body and can hear Lena's whispers so close to her hear it feels like she's inside her brain. Slowly, Kara realises Lena is lying on top of her, her hand drawing slow patterns on her shoulder.

She tries to turn her head to see who Lena's is talking to, but the other woman takes it as a sign of discomfort and starts to push away, ready to get off Kara's body. And Kara can't let that happen.

She warps her arms around Lena's back, pressing her tightly against her as she shakes her head. ''Don't move.'' Lena stops, still a bit tense as she lets Kara pulls her flush against her chest. ''You're warm. Stay there.'' Kara mumbles and Lena chuckles.

''Good morning.''

''Morning.''

''Hey, Auntie Kara !''

Kara turns her head to face Landon and Layton who are comfortably snuggled under the blanket in Kara's bed.

''What are you two parasites doing in our bed ?'' Kara jokes, making the twins chuckle.

''Family cuddle !'' Layton replies cheerfully.

''Mommy said we could come if we didn't wake you up.''

''It didn't last long, sorry.'' Lena whispers in her shoulder and Kara starts stroking her back to let her know she doesn't mind.

Lena sighs, rubbing her nose on the sensitive skin of Kara's neck. The twins start to describe their dreams, Kara barely listening, too distracted by the feeling of Lena's face pressing against her. She tries her best, really, to focus on what the kids are saying, putting Lena's touches on the back of her mind. Until it's no longer her nose against her skin but her mouth.

The first kiss on her neck could be almost considered friendly. It's just a peck, probably only an impulse that Lena wanted to get out. The second is the same, the only unfriendly thing about it being the place Lena's kissing and the fact that she's doing it.

The friendliness leaves on the third kiss. Because friends don't leave open mouthed kisses on their friend's neck, making their eyes roll back. They don't keep doing it until the other one starts feeling things she should not feel right now, definitely not with children around.

''Lena..'' Kara stops her reluctantly when she starts to feel her self-control vanish, her insides melted and her heart racing.

Lena pulls away, pushing on her hands to stand above Kara, looking at her, her eyes dark from want. Kara knows she probably is in a similar state, and if it wasn't for the children still talking about their dreams a few inches from them, Kara would push Lena on the mattress and kiss her senseless, morales be damned.

But as it is, Lena simply takes a deep breath and sits down on the bed, cutting every physical contact between them. Jenny seizes the occasion to climb on Kara's chest and snuggle close the way her mother was a few seconds ago.

Kara sighs, her feelings turning into something softer as she strokes the dark locks on the child's head. The whole scene starts to get more cozy and familiar, Lena lying back down with her boys. They enjoy the time they get by simply being together, Kara ignoring her rumbling tummy to focus on the crazy stories the boys are now clearly making up.

They're interrupted by the door opening up dramatically, bouncing loudly on the wall and making everyone jump. Alex appears, already dressed and smirking, Kelly behind her who's shaking her head at her girlfriend's dramatic entrance.

''Get up, lazies ! A busy day awaits us !''

The boys immediately jump off the bed to run to their Auntie Alex and Auntie Kelly, and Jenny wriggles her way out of Kara's arms to join them. The five of them leave the door open as they go downstairs, leaving Kara and Lena alone in the now much emptier bed.

They turn to each other and Kara's thoughts immediately go back to what she would've done if the kids weren't there earlier. But she can think more clearly now, her head no longer drowned in want and sleepiness. And she knows they can't do this. They've already gone too far.

''You two better not go back to sleep !'' they hear Alex shout, making Lena giggle as she pushes the blanket away. And they're getting up, starting the day as if nothing ever happened. Lena doesn't mention it, so Kara doesn't either.

They start the day with a complete breakfast before going to a nearby town, letting the kids run free in a playground. They spend the whole morning outside, the kids getting wet from the earlier rain. Before lunch, Alex makes them go home and change into nice clothes, Kara almost falling down the stairs when she sees the dress Lena is wearing.

''Kara, you useless gay, move !'' Alex pushes her out of the way and Kara tries her best to hide her blush at Lena's knowing smirk.

Alex takes them to a classy yet comfy restaurant to properly celebrate Eliza's belated birthday. The ambiance is great, they find a table near the little fireplace, not too close as to not be too hot, but close enough to feel warm and comfortable. They order their drinks first, the young waiter making a show to flirt with only Eliza when he learns it's her birthday, making the woman giggle and Alex exaggerating a grimace each time.

The kids are surprisingly quiet, Jenny Eloise quite happy to just sip on her apple juice and the boys trying their best to look grown up and take part of the conversation. When time comes to order their main dish, Lena tries to go for a salad, earning herself a scoff from Kara.

She turns to her with an arched eyebrow. ''Something you want to say, Miss Danvers ?''

''You're on vacation, Lena. Do you have to torture yourself by ordering a simple salad ?''

''Unlike you, I actually enjoy salads.'' Lena respond with amusement while the waiter takes Kelly and Alex's order. ''And vacation or not, my body still doesn't respond kindly to too much calories.''

''Your body is amazing, Lena. You can definitely allow yourself to order something you really want for once.''

Lena shakes her head, trying to hide her blush from Kara. But Kara sees it, and if she feels a little embarrassed for admitting aloud in front of everyone she likes Lena's body, she feels proud as well to get Lena smiling timidly like that as she orders lasagnas instead. When the waiter goes with their order, Kara starts to feel guilty. She really didn't mean to guilt trip Lena to order something else, she's allowed to not enjoy the way her body looks and want to try and change it.

Kara slowly puts her hand on top of Lena's, getting her attention. ''I'm sorry, Lena.''

''What for ?'' Lena frowns. And maybe she didn't feel like Kara pushed her out of her comfort zone, but that's how Kara sees it, and she needs to apologies for it.

''For making you order something else. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything, you're allowed to eat whatever you want and no matter how much I love your body the way it is, you're allowed to want and change it. I shouldn't have push you like that. I'm sorry.''

Lena's face goes soft, her hand turning to intertwine their fingers as the other one lands on Kara's, trapping her hand between Lena's.

''You didn't force me to do anything, Kara. I don't allow myself much... unhealthy food outside of when I'm with you, and it's nice to be reminded that I can.''

''But I still feel like I pushed you.'' Kara interrupts her.

''Kara, it's fine.''

''No, it's not ! I shouldn't even have said anything. I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted you to enjoy some good food for once, but I should've just kept my mouth shut and -''

''Kara, it's fine.'' Lena stops her in her rambling, squeezing Kara's hand in hers. ''I know you just want me to have a good time and appreciate that. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable or like I had to change my order, I did it because I wanted to. I really appreciate you apologising, but it's not necessary, Darling.''

''But -''

''Kara.'' Lena gives her a pointed look, closing the subject, at least as long as they're in public.

So Kara drops it. She sighs, sliding their intertwined hands under the table as she goes back to the group, coming back into the conversation. She catches a few looks from Alex that she decides to ignore, as well as some strangely proud smiles from Kelly and Eliza, as if she had done anything they should be proud of. She just made Lena feel bad, they shouldn't be proud.

When their food arrive, Kara can't help but give Lena an apologetic smile, still feeling guilty even if Lena doesn't feel like Kara did anything wrong. So Lena makes a show of eating with fervour, proving Kara she likes the food and it's the only reason she ordered it. And when it's time for cake, after they all sang Happy Birthday and had the whole restaurant staring at them, Lena makes a point by accepting the biggest slice, staring at Kara as she shoves a spoonful of it in her mouth.

Their lunch last until mid afternoon, laughing and talking about everything that happens in their life that Eliza can't see first hand because of the distance. They talk about Alex and Kara's childhood, Eliza making both girls grunt from embarrassment at the stories, Kelly, Lena and the twins laughing.

The moment they get back to the Danvers', Kara insists they go for a walk on the beach. Eliza decides to stay behind as Jenny takes a nap, ignoring Lena's protests as she pushes her out of the door once they're all changed into more casual clothing. And warm, as they quickly realise the wind has picked up and the clouds are darker, informing them of an incoming storm.

But it doesn't stop them. The six of them march to the beach, watching as the twins run on the sand, searching for shells and jumping in salty puddles. Alex and Kelly stay at the back of their small group, cuddling each other as they walk, enjoying some couple time and a romantic walk. Lena and Kara simply walk next to each other their hands buried in their pockets as they watch over the twins.

''You do realise one of them is going to fall, right ?'' Kara asks when the boys start to climb some rocks near the cliffs. It's wet, windy and slippery, it's bound to end up badly.

''They have good balance.'' Lena simply shrugs. She tries to play it off but Kara can see the slight worry behind her eyes.

''So do I, and I fell down there more than once.''

''But that's you, Darling. They'll be fine.'' Kara snorts, unconvinced. ''Oh, you want to bet ?''

Kara isn't going to fall into Lena's trap and bet as to whether or not the kids are going to get hurt. She knows she can only loose and the consequences can only be bad. Lena is way too competitive for her own sake.

''As if I would bet anything against you, Lena. I'll just say you owe me if I turn out to be right.''

''And what would I owe you ?'' Lena asks, smirking.

''You would have to play the harp for me.'' The day before, as they talked about instruments, Kara learned that Lena's favorite instrument was the harp and she was apparently very good at it. But she refused when Kara asked her to play for her when they get back home and Kara has been trying to find a good excuse to have her do it.

''Only if you show me your paintings if I turn out to be right.''

''Fine.'' Kara sighs. After Lena refused to play for her, Kara had refused to let Lena see any of her paintings. What Lena doesn't know is that all the artworks in Eliza's house was made by her, so technically, Lena has already seen her paintings.

With a smug smile that can only mean trouble, Lena turns to the kids, shouting. ''Boys, can you stop playing there before you hurt yourself, please ?''

The twins listen to their mother, leaving the slippery rocks to go back to splashing in sea water.

Kara scoffs. ''Lena ! That's cheating !''

''It's not. And they didn't hurt themself, which means I get to see your paintings.''

Lena smiles, proud of herself and Kara really want to kiss her cocky expression away. Instead, she clashes her shoulder against Lena's, making her misstep and almost fall. Kara is laughing as Lena pouts at her, pushing Kara away when she tries to be forgiven by hugging her. But Kara insists, grabbing Lena's waist before she can run away and wrapping her arms around her tightly until Lena gives up, happily nosing her way into Kara's shoulder.

''You're ridiculous, Kara.'' Lena giggles into Kara's shoulder, her breath tickling Kara's skin.

''You love it.'' Kara hums in Lena's hair.

She could stay here forever, Lena in her arms, wriggling her hands under her coat to steal some warmth. She just wants to stay here like this, having Lena against her without the pain of realisation they shouldn't do this. Because this is okay. This is friendly and how it should be.

What isn't friendly, is Kara's need to kiss Lena when she raises her head to look at her. Her green eyes are soft, affectionate and her face is just so close. It would be easy, really. Kara could just bend down a bit and her lips would be on Lena's. She could close the gap between them and see what happens next.

''What are you thinking about, Kara ?'' Lena whispers, her breath hitting Kara's chin, making her shiver.

''Nothing..'' Is all Kara replies as her eyes fall down to Lena's now parted lips. On her back, between her coat and her sweater, Lena's hands start to draw some invisible circles, massaging her softly.

Kara sighs, letting a content breath out as she drops her forehead on Lena's, her eyes closing, her hands pushing Lena even closer to her. She doesn't open her eyes when she feels lips on her jaw. She can't open her eyes, can't bare to look at Lena and see her pupils dilated by want, the way Lena started looking at her sometimes, making Kara's body feel too hot. She knows if she sees this look in Lena's eyes one more time, she might not stop herself from doing the wrong thing.

But Lena doesn't stop. Her mouth keeps on kissing Kara's jaw softly, then her chin. And before Kara can understand what's about to happen, Lena's lips fall on the corner of her mouth.

Kara's breath hitches and her eyes finally jerk open. Lena pulled back a bit, looking at her with her eyes the same dark color Kara expected. She's about to do it. Lena wants it, Kara wants it. She's about to take the leap and close the gap between their mouths once and for all.

They can't lie, they've both wanted this for so long. They've been dancing around each other for days, weeks, maybe months. They both know how wrong it would be, how much pain it can cause to James and even themself. But they already boarded the plane and it's bound to crash.

Neither of them get the chance to act on their long repressed desires as they get a handful of sand thrown their way. They spring apart, Kara almost jumping ten feet away from Lena and they turn to Alex and Kelly.

Alex's hand is still covered in sand and she's looking at Kara with wide eyes, as if she just saved her from doing a big mistake and Kara knows she's up for a scolding the moment they're back at the house. Kelly on the other hand, looks surprisingly amused, considering the fact that they interrupted them before her girlfriend's sister kisses her brother's girlfriend. Or maybe she just doesn't realise what she stopped from happening.

But Kara doesn't dwell on that, choosing to take the sand assault for a joke and not an intervention. And like children, they start chasing each other on the beach, laughing as if the moment was just forgotten.

It isn't.

Kara can't take it out of her mind, even as the rain starts to fall, followed by loud thunder and bright lightning. They run back to the house, their clothes getting more soaked every second they spend out there, but the moment is still on Kara's mind.

She only shakes it off slightly when the house comes into view, knowing she's about to get a full lecture on what not to do with a woman who has a boyfriend the moment they're inside. So Kara runs. She does her best to avoid Alex, helping the boys taking their sandy shoes off, throwing clothes in the dryer and literally hiding outside, under the covered balcony.

And Lena is there too, she notices. It's dark, the grey clouds hiding the sun, but she can definitely see Lena, barefeet under the rain. Kara shakes her head. Lena is going to get sick, not even wearing a coat and her head thrown out, facing the pouring rain.

''You'll get sick, Lena.''

Lena jumps slightly, turning to Kara before going back to the rain with a sad smile. Kara frowns. Lena never gave her a sad smile, and now that she thinks about it, Lena usually look at the sky from under their tree, when she's upset. Something is upsetting Lena and not knowing what it is upsets Kara.

So with an intake of breath, Kara descend the few steps that takes her out of the covered area and straight under the rain. She walks until she's facing Lena, putting her hand on her forearm to get her attention. Lena simply smiles a bit but her eyes are still closed and her face still towards the sky.

''Lena, what's wrong ?'' Kara asks, as quiet as she can be with the tumbling rain around them.

“I received a text from James earlier today. I think he broke up with me. I mean, he didn’t say it exactly but it was implied.’’ Lena laughs wetly, rain travelling down her face.

And Kara holds her breath for a second, trying to sort through the feelings in her chest. She feels bad, she doesn’t like seeing Lena unhappy. But she feels especially bad of how happy this makes her.

She knows it’s wrong to feel like this, but James is the only thing standing between her and Lena, and Kara selfishly wants him out of the picture. But she doesn’t want Lena hurt in the process. And right now, she looks troubled enough to make Kara sad too.

‘’Lena...’’

''I feel great.'' Lena interrupts with a dry chuckle. ''I feel amazing, even.''

Kara is frowning, confused. It doesn't make sense. If Lena feels great, why does she look so sad ?

''I don't understand-''

''I know.'' This time, Lena faces Kara. Her smile is soft and she still looks sad, but she also looks happy. It doesn't add up and doesn't help to ease Kara's confusion. Lena reaches out for Kara's hand, the one that isn't on her forearm and laces their fingers together. ''I know.'' She repeats softly.

And Kara is still confused. But Lena looks down on their intertwined hands, on her fingers caressing Kara's palm, and Kara just looks at her. It's still raining, pouring, Kara knows she looks a mess and so does Lena. Her hair is wet, down and stuck to her wet face. Lena doesn't push the strands away, simply accept her faith from staying under the pouring sky.

She looks beautiful.

Kara really can't help but think how beautiful Lena is. She's always beautiful but right now, she looks free, wild and new. She looks like a magical being from an enchanted forest, stunning and straight out of a fairytale, her beauty enough to start wars on her name. She looks even more beautiful when her bright green eyes fall on Kara.

With her hair stuck to her face, a dark halo around pale skin, and her eyes full of tenderness and a bit of sadness, locked to Kara's eyes, Lena looks more beautiful than Kara has ever seen her. And Kara is awe struck. She tries her best to hold it, but she feels her feelings for Lena run inside her, taking control, invading every inch of her body, making her warm despite the rain.

‘’I don’t want you to be sad, Lena.’’ Kara whispers, her eyes not leaving Lena’s.

‘’I’m not sad, I’m relieved.’’ Lena whispers back. The rain is still pouring around them but it feels like they’re in their own bubble, away from the world and the distraction it can throw at them.

‘’Your eyes are sad.’’

‘’Because I still feel like I’m doing something wrong. It’s too easy. One text shouldn’t change everything like that. It can’t, right? One text can’t make it immediately right for me to want to kiss you so badly.’’

Kara’s eyes go as wide as her smile at the revelation and she takes a step forward, earning herself a matching smile from Lena.

And Lena is looking at her, breathing deeply as she takes another step forward. Once again today, their bodies are flushed against the other and one of Lena's hand travel on her back. Travel up, up, up, until it's resting on Kara's neck, scratching at the short hair she finds there. Lena's eyes fall to her mouth.

And Kara can't move, her insides twisting and her whole body shivering. She's at Lena's mercy.

Her hand left Lena's forearm when Lena's starting travelling up her body, and it's now resting on her hip, bringing Lena closer to her. She knows what's happening. She knows there isn't anyone to stop them this time.

It's the step too far, the plane crashing. It was destined to happened, no matter how hard they tried to stop it.

And it's with that thought that Kara finally takes the leap and kisses Lena.

It's hard at first, their lips crashing together. And then it's soft, so soft, as Lena kisses her back with a soft sigh of contentment. Kara's entire body lights on fire when Lena tilts her head and change the angle of their kiss, deepening it without making it any less soft.

A part of her always thought – hoped against hope – that she wouldn't enjoy it. That it would just feel like a kiss, the first time she kisses Lena, and not like a world changing moment. She thought that maybe, they were dancing around each other but there was no real chemistry. Maybe it was just for fun, the thrill of flirting with someone already in a relationship, as wrong as it is. But she was wrong.

Lena kisses Kara like her whole life was just building up to that point. She kisses her soft and hard, pushing against her lips, her hand hurrying her closer by the neck. Kara wants more, so much more. She's already taking too much but she needs more. She needs Lena, all of her.

The kiss deepens as Kara lets her tongue play on Lena's lip, earning a groan and Lena opens her mouth, happily letting Kara take control. It's too much, really. Kara feels too hot, like every nerves in her body is exposed and Lena is touching them all. She can feel her own heartbeat drumming in her chest and she can hear Lena's above the pounding rain.

When Lena lets a soft moan escape, Kara looses any restrain she had left. The hand on Lena's waist pulls her closer, slamming their body together, their soaked clothes not enough to dampen the fire inside them. Kara leaves Lena's hand so both of hers can travel up her back, caressing under Lena's damp shirt, earning her soft moans and full body shivers from Lena.

It all feels so good, having Lena pressed against her, kissing her senseless, hearing the noises she makes when Kara scratches the wet skin of her lower back. It's too much, yet not enough.

''Kara.''

They both stop when Alex's voice reaches them. They don't separate, simply stop kissing and push away enough so they can turn their head towards the voice. Alex is standing under the porch, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes throwing daggers at Kara. And Kara doesn't even try to look guilty, her hands still under Lena's shirt and Lena's still behind her neck.

She knows she's in for the lecture of the century, so she doesn't try to hide her annoyance at Alex's timing. But she still turns to Lena, letting her hands out and back by her side as Lena does the same. She looks a mess. Lena's cheeks are pink, her eyes dark and shiny and her lips swollen and so kissable Kara wants to jump right back in, Alex be damned.

And Lena looks like she wants that too. She doesn't seem uncomfortable or guilty and Kara understands her earlier words. She feels fine, they both do. They both feel amazing and far from the guilt Kara was expecting. It's wrong, yet so right.

''Go back inside and get change, you'll get sick.'' Kara says softly, surprised by the hoarseness of her voice. Lena nods, passing by Alex on her way inside. But Alex's eyes are on her sister, fire behind it.

Kara sighs. She joins Alex under the roof, ready for the scolding that awaits her.

''Kara, what the fuck ?'' Alex shouts and Kara pinches her lips into a thin line. ''What happened to the 'lets not do anything stupid' ?''

''Alex..'' Kara tries, knowing she won't escape this no matter what she says.

''No, Kara.'' Alex snaps back. ''Your promise literally lasted a day. A day ! Before you just go do the most stupid thing and make out with Lena Luthor !''

''It was just a one time thing, Alex.'' A blatant lie, but Kara just wants to get out of that unecessary lecture.

''Oh, is it ? Because I remember having to interrupt a similar scene on the beach. And let's not forget the fact that we can _all_ feel the sexual tension between you two. Even Kelly commented on it. Kelly ! Lena is dating her brother, she shouldn't be noticing sexual tension between you two !''

''Alex..'' Kara tries again, unsuccessful.

''No,'' Alex interrupts her again, shaking her head. ''We had a deal, you do something stupid, you get out of here.''

''You're overreacting. It was just a kiss.''

Alex scoffs, turning towards her with her eyebrows up. ''Just a kiss ? It wasn't about 'just a kiss' when you told me you were in love with Lena yesterday.''

Of course it wasn't just a kiss, but she won't say that. She won't let Alex dramatise everything and guilt her away from Lena. She won't leave Lena.

''On monday, you're going to get your stuff packed. You're coming back to my place.''

Kara scoffs. ''I'm not going to sleep on your couch !''

''It's fine,'' Alex states, looking as she's trying to reassure Kara. ''We can make it work. I mean, I can book a hotel room when Kelly and I want to have sex-''

''Oh my god !'' Kara throws her hands into the air, turning towards the door to leave.

''No, Kara !'' Alex grabs her by the arm, turning her back so they face each other. Her face is serious and Kara can see the worry behind her eyes. ''I'm being serious. You can't go back there.''

And maybe, Kara should calm down too. Because now she's angry as well. Alex has no right to dictate her life, even if she thinks it's the right thing to do. So instead of trying to calm Alex down, telling her that won't happen again, Kara snaps.

''I'm being serious too, Alex.'' She takes a step closer, pointing an accusing finger at her sister. ''I'm not leaving Lena's just because you can't trust me to do the right thing.''

''I did, Kara.'' Alex replies, the same anger than Kara's in her voice. ''I didn't want to boss you around and let you do whatever you thought was right, and here we are.''

''It's my life, Alex. You get no say in it.''

Alex says silent for a few seconds, the tension bleeding out the both of them. Kara wants to take it back, she wants to tell Alex that she will always have a word to say in her life because she trust her and never wants Alex to stop giving her advice and help her, guide her. But she doesn't. And when Alex realises that Kara won't say anything else, she simply holds her chin up, looking at Kara straight in the eyes.

''Congratulations, Kara. You're officially on the other side of the cheating party. All it took you was a few months to become just like Mike.''

With that, Alex storms back inside, leaving Kara to feel the pain of the words she just said. The worst part of this, is that it's true. As much as Kara tries to tell herself it's different, Lena and James just broke up, they only just kissed, it's not that bad, Kara knows. She's the one Lena may have cheated on James with.

She's no better than Mike and Imra.

\- -

Somehow, Kara and Lena stay the same after that. They spend the rest of the afternoon inside, watching Disney movies, Lena stuck to Kara's side. She was hesitant at first, looking at Kara, asking permission to even sit next to her. But Kara quickly took her in her arms, snuggling under a blanket with the twins next to them.

The only visible tension now is between Kara and Alex.

All afternoon, the only looks the sisters share are dark ones, angry. Alex throws daggers at Kara when she sees them cuddle on the couch and Kara doesn't hesitate to throw the daggers back. Everyone around them notice – it's really impossible not to – but no one dares to say anything.

Until dinner.

They're all sitting at the dining table, the way they sat there the day before, Kara and Alex facing each other. But the tension is even worse now, they just eat their diner between heinous stares, making everyone uncomfortable.

It's Eliza who breaks first, the only one having enough courage to tell her girls what she thinks.

''Okay, girls, what's the matter with you two ?''

''Nothing.'' Alex and Kara reply at the same time, throwing another angry stare at the other.

Kara scoffs. ''It's only Alex, believing she has any say on what I do with my life.''

''It's just Kara, who is full of hypocrizy.'' Alex bites back.

''Oh, I'm a hypocrite now ?''

''That's exactly what I just said.''

And no one can really be glad the sisters are talking to each other for the first time in the afternoon as the volume of their argument rises up. They're now looking at each other with pure fire in their eyes, prepared to fight and all everyone can do is brace themself for it.

''You can't just go around and dictate me, Alex.'' Kara barks, her fork dropping in her plate. ''You've been trying to control me for months !''

''Because I knew you would do something stupid, and I was right.''

''It's not your place to say that !'' Kara shouts, standing up so fast her chair almost falls back.

Alex joins her, now both of them facing each other across the table. ''But it is when you need me, isn't it ? When you cried in my arms yesterday, it was alright for me to tell you not to do anything stupid. But the moment you do it, it's no longer my place ?''

''Well, maybe you just need to stop assuming I did something stupid !''

''Making out with Lena _is_ stupid, Kara !''

The room is uncomfortably silent after that. Alex shakes her head, leaving without another word and Kara stays still for a few silent seconds. When she finally sits back down, she makes sure not to make eye contact with anyone. She can feel the eyes on her and Lena, but she really doesn't want to deal with this right now. Fighting with Alex is hard enough, she doesn't need a scolding from Eliza or Kelly.

''What does making out means, Mommy ?'' Landon asks innocently, breaking the tensed silent.

''Is that like kissing ?'' Layton continues and Lena stands up, taking Jenny out of her booster seat.

''Time to get ready !'' She says, earning a collective groan from the twins. But the boys are smart enough to pick their battles. They let their forks fall back in their plates, mumbling about not even having dessert, but they follow Lena.

Before leaving the room, Lena stops, looking at Eliza softly. ''Thank you for dinner, Eliza''

Her voice is soft and Kara hears a fine note of fear in it. She knows Lena must feel scared of Eliza's reaction at the knowledge her and Kara kissed. And Kara turns to her. Lena is standing still, Jenny in her arms and apprehension in her eyes.

''You're welcome, dear.'' Eliza responds softly, making Lena relax, her shoulder dropping and her eyes loosing their fear. She turns to Kara with a small apologetic smile before leaving the room with the kids.

And Kara sighs, turning back to face her plate. She can feel Eliza and Kelly's stares on her, and for the first time since she kissed Lena, she starts to feel bad about it. Alex's anger was easy, she could react to it with the same amount of annoyance and anger she was given. But Kelly and Eliza's disappointment is hard to take.

Kara doesn't even want to look at them in the eyes.

She hears a chair being pulled back and someone getting up, but her eyes stay on her plate. But surprisingly, seconds later, she feels a hand on her shoulder and lips on her head before Eliza leaves the room.

And before Kara can let out a relieved sigh, Kelly gets up as well. Kara looks at her, ready for the anger she must feel. In this story, the cheated party is James, Kelly's brother. If one of them in this house can hate her for what they did, it's Kelly.

But Kelly's face is soft and she's smiling as she takes a seat on Lena's chair, next to Kara.

''So, you kissed my brother's girlfriend.'' Kelly says with a surprising amount of amusement in her voice. And Kara isn't sure she's ever been this confused. How can Alex's reaction be atomic and Kelly just laughs at it ?

But Kelly's eyes are soft and she's still smiling at Kara.

''You don't hate me?'' Kara asks, making Kelly laugh.

''Of course I don't, Kara ! You don't deserve my hatred because you kissed Lena.''

''You might want to tell Alex that.'' Kara mumbles, still angry at her sister but relieved Kelly doesn't want to throw her under a bus.

''Alex thinks she has to protect you from everything, even yourself. She doesn't hate you, Kara.''

Kara sighs. ''I know. I'm sure she just want me to feel awful about what I did because she wanted Mike to feel like that.''

''Probably.'' Kelly smiles, nodding.

''I'm a horrible person, am I ?'' Kara asks, dropping her head on the back of her chair.

''No you're not.'' Kelly's hand rests on Kara's, making her look at her in the eyes. ''I would never tell you, you and Lena should cheat on my brother, but... You two look more like a couple than Lena and James could ever be.''

Kara scoffs, ready to cut Kelly off, but her friend simply raises a hand, stopping her from doing so.

''No, listen. I know how Lena and James got to be together and I never were a big fan of that. I don't know if Lena told you...'' Kara nods and Kelly continues. ''Well, I knew from the beginning they weren't a good match, it's quite obvious, there's no sparks. But I let them be. And then, they decide to move in together, to be together for Jenny, which is the worst excuse to start a relationship, doing it for someone else.

''I don't say it, obviously. I just silently observe as they pretend they're a good match. And maybe, sometimes, I even believed they could be. I thought that maybe they had a chance. And then I saw you with Lena.''

Kara's first instinct is to look away, but Kelly's eyes are warm and there is no accusation in her tone, simple observation.

''Whatever her and James thought they could have can't even compare to what you and Lena have. I noticed that the first night we had dinner together, and it was only confirmed this weekend. You make Lena happy in a way my brother never could. The kids love you and the five of you look like what a real family looks like.

''I'm not joking, Kara.'' Kelly laughs slightly at Kara's expression. ''When Alex and I woke you up this morning, I swore I could see a family in that bed. Not two friends with one's children, but a couple, a real one. I love my brother, but Lena isn't meant for him. And I'm starting to believe that maybe, it's because she's meant for you. Also James told me he was breaking up with Lena today.''

And no matter how hard Kara tries to fight it, she can't restrain a sob from slipping out. In seconds, she's in Kelly's arms, crying her heart out. This is the kind of reaction she wished she could've had from Alex, understanding and helping, knowing that the last thing Kara wants it's for Lena to cheat on James.

And yes, Kelly's words hurt. Because Kara is slowly starting to think that she is right. Maybe Lena is meant for her and she is meant for Lena. But James is still somehow here and what they did still feels wrong. She didn't feel bad about it until now, but maybe it was because she wasn't letting herself feel anything else than happiness. Maybe, Kara didn't want to face the fact that she did something horrible and selfish just because she was too happy to stop it.

She needs to talk to Lena.

Which can only happen soon, as they're about to go on a five hours journey back home. Once Kara is calmed down and her and Kelly helped Eliza tidy the table and clean the dishes, Kara leaves upstairs to pack her bag. Lena is in the bedroom, sat on the mattress with the sheets already taken off, talking to the twins in hush voices. She raises her head when Kara comes in, giving her a small, unsure smile. Kara smiles back, reassuring. No matter what happened tonight, it doesn't have to change anything between her and Lena.

Well, maybe it does, but not right now. Kara won't let the kiss or the fight with her sister affect her relationship with Lena.

Lena's smile turns more genuine and Kara sits next to Landon, beaming at the boys.

''Are we going back home now, Auntie Kara ?'' Landon asks, sliding closer to her with cat-like manners, making Kara wants to cuddle him.

''Whenever we're ready, yes.''

''Which means,'' Lena gives them a stern but affectionate look, ''That you should get into your pjs now.''

The kids groan but do as they're told, getting up from the mattress to get change. Kara watches them run around for a few seconds before turning back to Lena who is already watching her, looking puzzled. When she realises she's been caught in her staring, she smiles timidly. Kara smiles back, putting her hand on top of Lena's between them.

''Kara ?'' Kara hums as a reply at Lena's quiet question. ''We're going to talk about it, right ?''

''We're stuck together in a car for five hours. It'll be hard to ignore the subject.'' Kara replies with humor, not used to any kind of timidity between them. Lena chuckles, rolling her eyes and visibly relaxing, giving Kara the reaction she was hoping for.

The kids are changed quickly and their bags are packed, ready for the long journey ahead. All is left to do is for them to say goodbye. When they get downstairs, Eliza and Kelly are waiting for them, hugging each of them tightly. But Alex is nowhere to be seen. And as angry as Kara is after her, she can't leave without saying goodbye to her sister.

''I'll start putting everything in the car,'' Lena says in Kara's ear after she gave another expectant look towards the staircase, hoping Alex might come down. ''Why don't you go see Alex ?''

''She obviously doesn't want to see me.'' Kara sighs. But Lena doesn't give up. She gives her a pointed look, taking the bag out of her hands and nods towards the staircase with authority. So Kara does it.

With a last anxious look at Lena, Kara goes upstairs and knock on Alex's door. There is no response from the other side of the door but Kara is decided not to leave without having at least apologised to her sister. Not for what she did, but for what she said after.

''Alex, please. I know you're in there.''

Kara's face is pressed to the door and she can hear movement inside, as if Alex is approaching the door. But the movement stop and no one opens the door.

''Alex, please, talk to me.''

Still nothing but Kara knows Alex is listening.

''Do you want to build a snowman ?'' Kara asks, singing it quietly with her mouth on the lock. She hears the snort on the other side and smiles brightly.

''Come on, Alex. You know I will sing the whole thing if you don't open.''

In a second, the door she was lying on is wide open and Alex is standing in front of Kara. Her nose is red and her cheeks are wet, but her eyes are still holding anger, making Kara pout and pull out her puppy eyes. She hates to see her sister upset, especially because of her.

Alex sighs, ''Aren't you supposed to leave ? Go back to your pretend life with Lena ?''

It hurts, really. But Kara doesn't want to fight again.

''I wanted a hug.'' She shrugs, not putting her pout away. Alex visibly tries her best to resist it, but she has never been really good at that.

With a long exhale, her shoulders drop and the anger behind her eyes leave to be replaced by worry.

''I just don't want you to get hurt, Kara.''

''I know.'' Kara nods, her hands playing nervously, ''But I want you by my side, even when you think I make the biggest mistake of my life.''

''I don't think falling in love with Lena is the biggest mistake of your life. The biggest mistake of your life was the time you decided to cut your hair yourself just before a date.''

''We say we wouldn't talk about it !'' Kara groans, burying her head in her hands as Alex laughs. The tension breaker is taken for what it is, and when Kara's embarrassment ebbs away, she takes her hands off to reveal a smile on her face, mirroring Alex's.

Both sisters look at eachother with big smiles and soft eyes before Kara opens her arms tentatively and Alex throws herself into the embrace.

Kara smiles into her sister's hair, tightening her arms around her, feeling the anxiety and pain roll off her body in waves. Everything is always better with her sister by her side.

''Y'know I'm here for you, Kara.'' Alex mumbles in Kara's shoulder.

Kara nods. ''And I'm here for you too. Sorry I shouted at you and said all those mean things.''

''You weren't wrong. I was trying to control your life. I'm sorry.''

''So, you're not gonna force me to move out ?''

Alex shakes her head with a small sigh. ''No. But my door is always open if you need a place to stay. Or just a sister to talk to.''

''Hm. It's true Kelly is a great listener.''

Kara's remark earns her a pinch on her back and she laughs as Alex steps out of the hug. Alex's smile is huge and Kara is immensely happy to have her sister back. They stay like that for a few seconds, just being happy to be in good terms again, before Kara's face turns a bit more serious, but without loosing her smile.

''I'm going to talk to Lena. We'll figure out what's the best thing to do for us and James. I'm not letting any of us get hurt. I'm not Mike.''

''I know you're not.'' Alex immediately replies, her eyes filled with guilt. ''And I'm sorry I said you were. I was angry and felt like you were running straight towards a wall of pain and I wanted to stop you by hurting you myself. I guess. I don't know, if you ask Kelly she'll probably tell you exactly what that metaphor means and everything I feel.''

Kara chuckles, ''I already got her point of view.''

Alex stops at that, frowning. ''Really ? Was she... Okay with all of this?''

Kara nods. ''She told me everything I needed to hear.''

''Sorry.'' Alex sighs, ''It should've been me.''

''You already apologised.'' Kara shakes her head, taking her sister by the hand and pulling her out of her bedroom. ''Now, come on. Come say goodbye to everyone else before they think you're just a grumpy bear and you hate them.''

Alex rolls her eyes, letting herself be pulled downstairs. ''You're right. And I need to give Luthor the shovel talk.''

Kara stops in her tracks, sending Alex a wide eyed stare. ''Don't you dare !''

And Alex laughs at this. And Kara sees the smiles on everyone's faces when they hear the sisters being good with eachother again. Eliza looks at them with affection, as if it was the outcome she was just waiting for and Kelly chuckles.

''So, you managed to pull my grumpy girlfriend out of her cave.'' She says, sounding amused and a little bit impressed. And Alex rolls her eyes when Kara gives her a big smile, Kelly's word reflecting her earlier ones.

''Yeah, well.'' Alex shrugs, her playful smile falling slightly when Lena comes back from outside. ''I need to have a little chat with Lena.''

Kara watches as Lena's eyes go wide, obviously scared of what Alex might say to her. But Kara trusts her sister, she won't actually say anything bad to Lena. Besides the usual ' _hurt my sister and I'll send the entire FBI after you_ ' talk. So, she gives Lena a little nod and a reassuring smile and Lena follows Alex a bit away from everyone.

Kara leaves them, turning to Eliza who is carrying a sleepy Jenny with her binky in her mouth and her teddy bear pressed against her.

''Sorry about the drama, Eliza.''

But Eliza simply shakes her head with a found smile. ''The house is always more alive when you two are around.''

''That's one way to put it !'' Kara laughs, presenting her arms for Eliza to put the toddler in. Kara leaves them to put Jenny in her car seat, the twins following to get themself comfortable in the car, waiting for Lena.

When Lena comes out of the house, Jenny is already asleep and the twins are under a blanket, ready to, hopefully, sleep the whole way. And to Kara's relief, Lena is smiling. She knew Alex wouldn't be mean or anything, but she still feels relieved to see Lena smiling at her as she goes to sit on the passenger seat. Kara insisted to drive the whole way again and Lena accepted, only if she could bring home the wooden sword Kara used to carry around in her knight phase.

Kara hugs everyone one last time before sitting behind the wheel, ready for a five hours long journey, at least.

The first half hour is silent. The twins are awake, Jenny asleep and Lena glancing at Kara expectantly from time to time. But Kara won't have this long due conversation with the twins awake. And when they're finally asleep, Kara still doesn't say anything, unsure of how to start.

But really, what can she say ? She had growing feelings for Lena for weeks now, and she realised and admitted being in love with her just the day before. And they kissed. And they would've done it much sooner if they weren't always interrupted. So really, what is she supposed to say ?

''So...?'' Lena starts, turning the radio off to get Kara's full attention. ''You said we would talk.''

''And we are. Talking. I was just...'' Kara gives a slightly panicked look over at Lena who seems more amused than bothered by her incapacity to start their talk.

Kara laughs nervously, her eyes going back on the road. It's easier that way, she doesn't have to look into Lena's eyes. ''I just wasn't sure where to start.''

''We kissed.'' Lena simply states. Well, that's one way to start. Very straight forward, very Lena.

''That we did.'' Kara replies.

''Do you regret it ?''

At the sound of Lena's apprehensive voice, Kara's eyes leave the road to look at her. Lena has taken her shoes off the moment they got into the car. She has her knees pulled against her chest and Kara's coat as a blanket. She looks sleepy but earnest to have this conversation, knowing how important it is. She looks soft and beautiful, and Kara's heart melts slowly but surely.

''I don't.'' Kara answers finally, her eyes going back to the road to avoid killing them all. ''Do you ?''

''No.'' There is a smile in Lena's voice and Kara smiles as well. At least, they're both on the same page. ''I wanted to do it for a while.''

''Yeah,'' Kara sighs heavily, ''Me too.''

''So, we're both attracted to each other. At the very least.''

''At the very least.'' Kara mumbles. Of course she's attracted to Lena. Who wouldn't be ? But it's more than that. And obviously, Lena is attracted to her as well. But it doesn't mean her feelings are shared.

''Just attraction ?'' Lena asks, her voice more quiet than before, less sure.

Kara takes her eyes off the road to reply, needed to look into Lena's eyes as she does so. ''I really like you, Lena.''

Lena smiles at her, soft but with a hint of sadness in her eyes. She seems to be expecting a 'but' to follow. She seems to want more.

Kara sighs. ''Not just attraction.'' She whispers. She doesn't know if Lena heard her, the car is silent again. She doesn't want to watch Lena, but she can feel her eyes on her, she can see from the corner of her eye that Lena is staring at her.

She finally looks when a hand lands on her thigh.

Lena is looking at her with so much affection in her eyes, waves of it coming out of her. Her hand feels warm against Kara's leg and she hears what Lena doesn't say. _Not just attraction_.

And Kara feels so happy in this moment. Lena likes her back, at least a fraction of her feelings are shared. She wants to stop the car and kiss Lena right there and then. But there's another thing they need to discuss. And it's against the voice in her head screaming her to enjoy the moment that Kara puts her hand on top of Lena's on her leg, her eyes focused on the road ahead, saying what needs to be said with a sigh.

''And now we need to talk about James.''

''Yeah.'' Lena sighs as well, not taking her hand off Kara's thigh but shifting in her seat.

''I'm gonna officially break up with him.'' Lena says, after a few seconds of silence. It takes Kara slightly by surprise, but she can't say she wasn't expecting it. Lena would've broken up with James way sooner if he hadn't left for Australia. But still, Kara needs to make sure of one thing.

''Lena, are you... Please, tell me you're not breaking up with him because of me. I'm not saying you shouldn't break up with him – no offence, but everyone saw that coming – but I want you to do it for yourself.''

Lena squeezes her hand on Kara's leg, making her gasp quietly. ''I know, Kara. I'm doing it for myself. I don't think James and I should've gotten together in the first place. Or maybe, we should've done it differently.''

Kara simply nods, her brain a bit fuzzy, too focused on Lena's hand, who started drawing invisible patterns on her thigh, obviously unaware of the effect she's having on Kara.

''But, I feel bad accepting his break up by text.'' Lena continues, ''I want to do it properly. He deserves that, at least. I mean, I was with you while I was still with him. I need to make this right.''

''We weren't really together.'' Kara says, surprising herself with the hoarseness of her voice. Lena seems to notice too, squeezing her hand tightly. She smirks at Kara's sharp inhale.

''Oh, really ? Are you sure about that, Darling ?'' Lena's hand starts to slowly go up, up, up. Kara's breath gets heavier and her thoughts more inappropriate.

''L-Lena.'' Kara manages to breath out, ''We're gonna have an accident.''

Lena laughs, mercifully sliding her hand down to rest on Kara's knee, letting her take her breath back and focus on getting them home safely. Their conversation is far from being finished, but none of them pick it up where they left it. Instead, a few minutes later, Kara turns her head to see Lena falling asleep, her head on her folded knees and her hand still on Kara's leg.

And Kara smiles. They'll be fine. James will be back in two weeks time and Kara can wait. Wait to see if Lena wants her once she's sure they’re officially over. See if they can be together without pretending, just together because they both want to.

Kara can wait for Lena, and she will.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara and Lena sitting under a tree,  
> K-I-S-S-I-N-G.


End file.
